The DigiDestiny Part 1.0
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Lot longer, this is only the amount I could fit!
1. Chapter 1.0

The Digi-Destiny!!  
Part 1  
'Old Foes Return'  
"Who is the new evil?"  
  
  
Chapter 1 Tai 'Tai and Sora are missing'  
  
The sun beat down on my shoulders. I lifted my arm and wiped the beads of sweat on my forehead. The path ahead was blurred from the humidity. My head swirled from the intense heat. "Hey, are you guys comin`??" Matt asked looking back at the rest of us, who were all worn out from the exhausting run through the desert. "Just a *huff* second!!" T.K. said laying down on a moist moss covered log. "We've been running for hours and we still haven't gotten out of this desert!!" I sighed finding a comfortable place in the shade and sitting down. "We're probably just running around in circles!!" Sora said doubtfully. "Actually, we probably just miss-calculated the distance across this desert!!" Izzy said trying to turn everyone's thoughts to good things. "Then again, we could just be lost!!" Agumon sighed. "Oh, that makes me feel better Agumon!!" Joe sneered sarcastically. "Well, we better keep moving or we may never get out of this desert!!" Matt said trying to stop everyone from fighting. "You're right, lets---" I was cut off. "Haha, do you remember your old friend Datamon??" he cackled swinging over to us. "Friend, right!!" T.K. growled looking at Datamon angrily. He lowered his eyes and pointed at Datamon. "Sick 'em Patamon." he said. "I'll just do what I was never able to finish last time due to you snotty little brats!!" Datamon said. He coiled his wire arms around Sora's waist. "AAAHHHH!!" Sora screamed in terror. "SORA!!" Biyomon cried angrily.   
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"   
"Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon yelled. The fireballs hit Datamon, but he had his protective shield up so they didn't do much damage. Then Datamon shot a string at Birdramon that caused Birdramon to be dragged across the desert sand. "NO YOU UGLY CREEP, NOT THIS TIME!!" I yelled enraged as I ran after him with my fists up. "TAI, WAIT!!" Joe yelled to me. But I was already up and running towards them. Sora gave me a 'I like you so don't get yourself killed, I'll be fine' look and I stopped running. Cracks ran along the ground beneath me and the ground crumbled. "What the??" I said baffled, "Aaahhhh!!" I fell down the hole and then the hole caved in on itself burying me. Thousands of pounds of sand poured down on me. I heard the muffled voices of my friends, worried about Sora and I. "TAI!!" Agumon cried. "NO!!" Mimi yelled. "But how is Datamon still alive, and where is Tai??" Matt asked. "Well, one thing is for sure, this isn't good!!" Izzy said.  
  
Chapter 2 Sora 'Datamon's Triumphant Return'  
  
When I woke up I was tied to a metal table again. Though I couldn't see the table, I could feel the cold steel against my skin. I pulled at my leather restraints trying to break free but it was no use, the only thing that did happen was making me wrists bleed. I couldn't turn my head left or right. "So you're gonna try doing this again huh??" I asked Datamon, hoping he was there. "Nope, I'm just making your crest fully interfaced with my system, and that will turn you fully obedient to me!!" Datamon said, "And in doing that, Biyomon will also be fully obedient!!" "But why do you want to do this??" I asked. "Etemon failed, Devimon failed, they both failed in taking over the Digiverse, I will not!!" he said like he was made of gold and twice the price, "There, the crest is now finished!!" He went over to me and put the tag around my neck where it had originally been, with the crest in it. "You're not getting away with this!!" I screamed. "Oh, watch me!!" he said, he had a needle and squirted it to test, then injected me with something that knocked me back asleep and when I woke up I felt different. "Huh??" I asked for no reason. "Yes, your awake, now lets go get your friends!!" he said. I stood up. Though I didn't stand up, the crest was controlling me. I could see and hear, but I couldn't do anything. I started walking towards my friends with Biyomon next to me, and Datamon following close behind. "SORA!!" Matt cried happily. "How did you escape??" T.K. wondered. "Oh, I just tricked him, he's pretty dumb!!" I said, "Hey, I think I know a way out of this desert, follow me!!" They started following me looking at me strangely. "Don't you even wanna know what happened to Tai??" Izzy asked. "I didn't notice he was missing!!" I said. "You didn't notice??" Joe said looking at me with his head cocked to the side and his black left eyebrow raised in suspicion. "C'mon, lets just get out of here!!" I said. "Fine…" Agumon said. I wished I could tell them the danger they were in, but I had no control. My crest had left me nothing but a shell, my mind a small thought in the corner of my newly accounted thoughts. I wished I could cry. Do something. But all of those, every emotion and expression I showed, wasn't really me.  
  
Chapter 3 Tai 'Devimon, the last confrontation??"  
  
I woke up in an underground cavern. Stalagmites and stalactites were all around me. A small light illuminated the darkness. "So, you're finally awake!!" Devimon said turning toward me. "AAAHHHH!!" I yelled in terror. I had yelled so loudly, that my voice echoed and caused the ground above me to collapse. Agumon and the others fell down in a cloud of dust and rock. "Devimon??" Sora said in disbelief. Datamon swung in behind her, his metal arms grabbing the stalactites. "No!!" Datamon cried. "Yes!!" Devimon said shooting a black gear at Datamon. Datamon was now being controlled by Devimon. Datamon was not in control of himself to keep control over Sora. Sora's crest shimmered and sent out a beam of light over her. "YES!!" Sora cried, "I'm free!!" "Lets exchange stories later, right now we have a battle to be fought!!" I said, "Agumon Digivolution time!!" "Right!!" Agumon said running forward. "Digimon attack!!" Izzy yelled.   
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"   
"Tokomon digivolved to Patamon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"   
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"   
"Harpoon Torpedo!!" Ikkakumon roared. "Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon screeched. "Needle Spray!!" Togemon yelled. "Boom Bubble!!!" Patamon yelled. "Digi Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled. "Howling Blaster!!" Garurumon yelled. "Electro Shocker!!" Kabuterimon yelled. They all let loose their attacks at Devimon. "Ooooohhhh, that tickles!!" Devimon said sarcastically, "BLACK GEARS FROM BELOW!!" A crack went straight across the ground. The sides moved apart revealing millions and billions of black gears. "Aaahhhh!!" T.K. yelled. T.K. had tripped but had managed to grab a ledge before falling to the black gears. His fingers slowly started slipping on the moist rock. "T.K.!!" Matt yelled. Matt ran over to T.K. and started pulling him up. "All right you dirty piece of slime!!" I yelled at Devimon, "Come and get me!!" Devimon reached out for me trying to grab me. I jumped over his hands. "BLACK GEARS COME TO ME!!" Devimon yelled. The black gears all started rushing towards Devimon. "Aaahhhh!" T.K. yelled. The black gears flew past him missing him by inches. They entered Devimon and he grew like 150 feet tall. Matt was still trying to pull T.K. up but it was too much of an angle. Mimi, Izzy and Joe had ran over to help him. Sora was in the middle of a battle with Datamon. "Is that your best shot??" I yelled to Devimon, "C'mon down here and fight like a mon!!" I ran over to Devimon. While I distracted him, Greymon started shooting Nova Blasts at him which showed to have no effect on him. Devimon grabbed for me. I jumped on his hand and ran up into his face. I took out my Digivice. The light from the Digivice shined in his face blinding him. "Auuggghhhh!!" he yelled. Devimon reached up and grabbed for me. He threw me to the ground. My spine felt like it had been shattered. But yet I managed to pull my strength together enough to stand up.  
"GREYMON DIGIVOLVED TO MetalGreymon!!"   
"Giga Blasters!!" MetalGreymon yelled as he shot two Giga Blasters at Devimon. "What??" Devimon said looking back, "AAAHHHH!!" A direct hit! He disintegrated and all the black gears disintegrated after him. Sora had already finished her battle with Datamon, he laid in the corner as a hunk of scrap metal. Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Matt had pulled T.K. up. "How many times do we have to beat that ugly creep??" T.K. said looking up. "I don't know," Matt said, "But I don't think that's the last."  
  
Chapter 4 Izzy 'OUCH!'  
  
After having an exhilarating battle with Devimon and Datamon we started walking across the desert again. "Is that what I think it is??" Mimi asked squinting her eyes ahead. "What??" Tai asked curiously. "WATER!!" she yelled running ahead. "Hey wait up!!" we all yelled in unison running desperately to catch up with her. "AAAHHHH!!" she screamed, "I found the water, and a cliff hanging over it!!" She had stopped inches ahead of the cliff edge. "How do we get down there??" Matt said looking down. "I have a rope in the emergency kit…" Joe said, "But, I don't think that's a safe way." "It's the only logical way other than jumping and hoping we hit the water, not the sharp jagged rocks!!" I said. Tai grabbed the rope and tied it around a heavy rock. I tugged on it to make sure it was secure. "Hmm, which way would be the easiest way down??" I said contemplating where to drop the rope. I found a good spot and threw the rope down. The Digimon went down first. "Lets go!!" Matt said carrying T.K. down with him. Matt slid down the rope without hurting his hands since he had gloves on. "Yahoo!!" Tai said going down after him. Sora went down next. Mimi was after her. She went down very carefully, probably taking a half hour. Next I went. About halfway down I heard something like a crushing noise. "Happy landings!!" Ogremon said shoving the boulder we had tied the rope to over the cliff. I fell. The rock gained on me due to it's extreme mass. "No logical contemplation's now!!" I said, my mind racing, "I need something fast!!" I took off my outer shirt. I held on to each end and steered myself toward the ocean. Then, to my terrific luck, the button snapped and I fell at a break neck speed toward the water. I hit the water hard. The impact must have knocked me out, because the next thing I knew, I was on the beach. I tried to sit up. "Huh??" I said for no particular reason. "Shhhh!!" Sora said putting a finger toward her lips and helping me back down, "You got bruised pretty badly, save your strength!!" The others were over by a camp fire. Tai walked over with a hot rag. He had boiled some water over the fire and soaked the rag. "Here." he said handing the rag to Sora. Sora put the rag on my forehead. "You're lucky I've studied and thought about having a career as a nurse!!" she said grinning. "Is this the kind of stick you were looking for??" T.K. said walking up holding a stick. "Yes!!" said Sora. She grabbed the stick.   
"Tai, could I borrow your Swiss-army-knife??"  
Tai handed her the knife. She started cutting off the twigs on it and shaving it down. She grabbed a piece of cloth and made a tiny supporter with it. "Here, this'll work as a splint for your broken arm for now." she said. She put the splint on my arm. "Thanks…" I said. "No prob, what are friends for??" Sora said grinning. Matt, Mimi, and Joe walked over. "So I take it he's awake??" Matt asked rhetorically. "Hey, how you feeling Izzy??" Joe asked looking at me. "Like a dropped watermelon!!" I grinned trying to keep the mood light. "That was a mighty fall you took, I hope your okay!!" Mimi said. "Where is Tentomon??" I asked looking around. Sora pointed towards the shore which was pretty far off.   
"What is he doing over there??"  
"He's sad because he couldn't digivolve to save you, and he thinks that it's his fault!!" Tai said, "We've all tried talking to him, but nothing seems to get through to him!!" I somehow managed to stand up. I limped over to Tentomon and sat down next to him. "It's not your fault, none of you guys could have done anything!!" I said looking at him. "Izzy, for some reason I couldn't digivolve to Kabuterimon, and if I had, I could of flown up and saved you, and since I didn't and just stood there gawking, I think that qualifies as my fault!!" he said while looking out at the ocean. "Just because you couldn't digivolve doesn't mean it's your fault!! I was falling way too fast, no one could have made it in time!!" I said. He looked at me. "I guess your right, but I still feel guilty!!" he said.   
"Lets go over to the fire, you must be freezing!!"  
I stood up and walked over to the fire with Tentomon beside me. I sat down on the log near the fire and warmed my hands up. We all ate some of the fruits that Matt and Joe had found in the forest. Mimi had been able to find some fresh water and boil it. "Someday Tentomon, I'll go home, and you can see our world!!" I said. I laid down and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 5 Mimi 'What's 100 feet tall, and a skeleton?'  
  
"I really don't think lying on cold rock can be good for my complexion!!" I said. "Mimi, stop complaining!!" Joe grumbled, "That's my job!!" I mumbled unintelligently to myself and finally got to sleep around midnight. The next morning I woke up and the sun was shining down. I stretched out and went over to the lake. I looked at my reflection. "Oh, my hair is just absolutely atrocious!!" I said as I washed it down. The boys went out hunting for food while Sora and I stayed behind and got the fire ready. Tai, Matt, Izzy, T.K., and Joe came back a little while later with a bag full of fruits. "I know the fruit might help my skin, but I really need protein for my hair, I mean look at all the split ends!!" I said. Tai rolled his eyes. "You don't like it, you go hunting!!" Matt said. "And get all dirty!!" I said, "Never!!" "Then stop complaining!!" Joe said. We boiled some water and washed the fruits off, then all started eating. We blew the fire out after we had finished eating and started walking along the shore. "Isn't that a cute shell??" I said bending over and pulling at a shell. "RAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!" Shellmon roared angrily. "That isn't a shell!!" T.K. yelled.   
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"   
"Needle Spray!!" Togemon yelled. Shellmon was blown back into the sea. "Stop picking up things!!" Sora muttered angrily, "We don't know what half of them are!!" "We do!!" Patamon said. "Then maybe you could warn us!!" Tai said. We all started walking again. "Boy, that Shellmon has really got to think about his personal hygiene!!" I said. "Mimi, do you ever stop talking about looks??" Matt said rolling his eyes. "What would you know, boys don't care about how they look!!" I said defensively. "No, we just don't talk about looks in public or with anybody besides ourselves!!" Izzy said. I shut up. We kept on walking. "Does anyone see a forest or something??" T.K. said, "Because I could really use some shade." "I know, this humidity is totally frizzing out my hair!!" I said. "Hey, who's up for some mountain climbing??" Tai said. We all walked over to where we came down. I put my hand on a ledge and pulled myself up. I climbed really slowly hoping not to lose my balance and. After a while we made it to the top. I looked down. "I'm afraid of heights!!" I said, "Lets go!!"  
I grabbed Tai's mini-scope, lifted it up, and looked as far as I could. "Hey, I see a Digimon!!" I said, "He's pretty big, is all white, has huge teeth, and he's coming this way!!" "That is Skull Graymon!!" Tentomon said. "DIGIMON GO!!" Agumon yelled.   
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"   
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"   
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"   
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"   
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"   
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!" Skull Graymon slashed at Garurumon knocking him down. "AAAHHHH!!" I yelled. Skull Graymon knocked Togemon into a tree flattening all her needles. "Digi Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled. Greymon fired a Nova Blast. It bounced off Skull Graymon as if it were air. Skull Graymon grabbed Sora and Tai. He flew off with them. Greymon jumped on Birdramon's back and followed. The rest of us were left there. We followed him as quick as we could.  
  
Chapter 6 Tai 'Tai's last stand'  
  
"Aaahhhh!!" I yelled as I was being carried off by Skull Graymon. I saw that Sora had also been captured. She was trying to break free from his grip. We flew to the top of a high mountain. "With you I will take over the Digiverse!!" Skull Graymon cackled. He tied us up to boulders and grabbed our crests. He turned Sora's crest over and re-programmed it. He put it over her neck. I was thinking hard. He was gonna get Sora and the others if I didn't do something. "Skully, let her go, I'm the one with the fully evolved Digimon, and also I'm the so called 'leader' of the group, let her go and take me!!" "Tai no!!" Sora yelled. "Hmm, you have a point…" Skull Graymon said, "I will let her go!!" He untied her and grabbed her. He then threw her off the mountain. "NOOOOO!!" I yelled. Birdramon swooped up and grabbed her. Skull Graymon closed the force-field. He grabbed my crest. I started cutting the ropes with my knife. "C'mon, C'mon!!" I said whittling away at the rope. Snap!! Yes, I had cut it. Skull Graymon walked over to me. He was about to put the crest in my tag. I snatched the crest and threw it to the ground. I tried smashing them but it didn't work. I grabbed the crest and ran out of the force-field. I was trapped!! No way down without killing myself. "Yo, Skullboy!!" I yelled to him, "You will never have the power of the crests!!" I ran towards the edge of the mountain top. "Are you crazy??" Skull Graymon said, "You'll kill yourself, not that I could care less." "Better than you getting my crest!!" I said. I closed my eyes and gracefully dove off the top of the mountain. "TAI!!" Sora yelled. "Tai!!" Izzy yelled. "Tai!!" Matt yelled. "Tai!!" Mimi yelled. "Tai!!" Joe yelled. "Tai!!" T.K. yelled. "Birdramon go down and catch him!!" Sora ordered. But it was too late. The wind ripped against my shirt. Tears came from my eyes, I don't know if they were from the wind, or from me. My life flashed before my eyes. Sora and I meeting. Camp. Kari. My parents. My life. I swallowed and waited for the impact, then hit the ground. It felt like my spine had been shattered. My head exploded with a million bright lights, then slowly started to seep into blackness. I could have sworn, when Sora stood over me, that it was an angel.  
  
Chapter 7 Sora 'A loved one lost'  
  
"TAI!!" I screamed out, tears running down my face, "NOOOOOOOOO!!" Birdramon couldn't make it in time. Tai hit the ground. I turned to Skull Graymon. "YOU!!" I yelled, "YOU DID THIS!!" Birdramon attacked with a Meteor Wing, and all the others attacked until Skull Graymon was defeated. I jumped down from ledge to ledge as fast as I could down the mountain side. As soon as I got down I ran to Tai. I kneeled down next to him.   
"Did you get him??"   
"Yeah…" I said. "Oh god, you and I both know I'm not gonna make it." he said. He brushed the hair out of my face. I held on to his hand. "Tai, I have to do this before you die since this is my last chance." I said. I bent my head and kissed him. I pulled away. Tai smiled and said, "Take care of yourself." He became limp. His eyes slowly closed.   
"Tai…"  
Tears streamed down my face as sorrow and loneliness overwhelmed me. Joe put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. I stood up and ran. I ran for all I was worth. I ran tears flying across my face. Words flashed through my head. I couldn't make sense of it all. Tai dead. Love him. Our leader. Joe trying to comfort me. Skull Greymon. Death. Sorrow. Love. Tai. Dead. Dead. After a while a collapsed on my knees. I dug my hands into the sand. "NOOOOOO!!" I screamed. I picked up a rock and threw it as far as I possibly could. Around midnight I was still up sitting around the fire thinking. "Why, out of all the people, did it have to be us who got stuck here??" I whispered. The next morning I was still awake. "Well, I guess he should have a proper burial…" Izzy said immediately regretting it. "No, we should give him a proper burial." I said. I showed no emotion. It was just a plain sentence. I couldn't believe it was actually my voice. Matt picked Tai up and carried him over to where we were going to bury him. Joe and T.K. had dug a hole. They laid him in the hole and covered the hole up. Mimi put flowers around it and I put a cross up. Then I laid his Digivice on top of the grave. The Digivice shimmered. Tai sat up, popping out of the ground. "AAAHHHH!!" Joe screamed. "ZOMBIE!!" T.K. yelled in terror. "Whoa was I buried??" Tai asked, "You just brought my fear of being buried alive to life, please ignore the pun!!" "Um, actually Tai, after you jumped off the cliff you died…" Matt said. "Well, we are bits of data from our true selves, and I think your Digivice resurrected you!!" Izzy said, "Though it's just a theory." "I don't care how you're alive!!" I cried. I hugged Tai. He hugged back. Hugging him gave me a warm feeling close to the feeling I had when I met him, only a lot stronger. I let go and stood up. "Well, lets keep moving!!" Tai said, not knowing what else to say. We all started walking through the forest. I held Tai's hand, walking next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Hey, what's that??" I asked pointing to an oval white thing. "It's a DigiEgg!!" Tentomon said. I picked up the egg. I put it in T.K.'s back pack after asking him, and wrapped a sweater around it. "That should keep it incubated!!" I said. We started walking again. "Who dares trespassing on Demonmon's land??" a Digimon said. "We do!!" Matt said kicking the Digimon away. "Nice going Matt!!" Gabumon said, "That was one of Demonmon's assistants!!" "Oops!!" he said sarcastically, not having even a clue of what he had just done. We kept on walking. We reached a clearing. "You will pay for intruding!!" Demonmon roared. He pulled a tree out of the ground and threw it at us. "YIKES!!" Joe said. "Um, run!!" Gomamon yelled. We all ran for cover. "Aaahhhh!!" Mimi yelled. Her leg was caught under the tree. "Go on ahead!!" Matt said. He ran over to Mimi and started digging her leg out. Demonmon shot a giant fireball at where Matt and Mimi where. Matt had gotten her loose, but now they were surrounded by fire.  
  
Chapter 8 Matt 'Hot, hot, hot!!'  
  
"Mimi, is that blouse flammable??" I asked. "No!!" she said. I looked at her. "We have to do this fast!!" I said. We ran through the flames, dropped to the ground, and rolled to put out the fire. Then we got up and ran. Once we had gotten away from Demonmon we started walking. We sat down near a waterfall. "It's so peaceful…" I began to say. "AAAHHHH!!" someone cried. They were hanging on by one hand from a ledge. "A human!!" Tai said astonished. "I guess I spoke to soon." I sighed. A hand grabbed her. "Hang on!!" the guy said. He started pulling her up. But he lost his grip and they both fell. They landed in the water. I dove in. SPLOOOOOOSH!! I swam over to them and pulled them to shore. "They aren't breathing!!" Tai said. I started giving him CPR and Joe started giving the girl CPR. He sat up and spit water out. Something gleamed in my eye. A Digivice!! He had a Digivice!! The girl also sat up. She spit the water on the ground then coughed. The boy looked up. "Oh my god, Ash!!" Tai said looking at him. "Tai??" he said, "What brings you here?? I'd like you to meet my friend Laura." "How did you guys get here??" she asked. "Well, we were at camp, it started snowing." Joe said, "Then these things fell out of the sky!!" "Then these things fell out of the sky!!" Ash said at the same time as Joe. "So, I guess we got here the same way." Sora said. "I'd like you to meet my Digi partner, Elecmon!!" Ash said. "And I'd like you to meet my Digi partner, Frigimon!!" Laura said. "Nice to see you again Frigimon!!" Tai said, "Been chillin`??"   
  
  
Chapter 9 Sora '2 more Digi-Destined'  
  
"This is so cool!!" Laura said, "We finally met some other humans here!!" "Yeah it is!!" Tai said. We built a fire and went to sleep. The next morning we had a rather rude awakening. "Since my baby left me, I found new place to dwell!!" Etemon sang. "AAAHHHH!!" I screamed, "A bad Elvis impersonator!!" "Hey there little missy, don't go dissin` my singin` or I might have to hurt you!!" Etemon said. "Spiral Twister!!" Biyomon yelled firing at Etemon. "Pepper Breath!!" Agumon yelled. "Poison Ivy!!" Palmon said holding Etemon down. "Super Shocker!!" Tentomon said. "Flying fish!!" Gomamon yelled as a ton of fish began pelting Etemon. "Ice Blaster!!" Gabumon yelled. "Boom Bubble!!" Patamon yelled. They all fired at Etemon. Etemon yawned. "Is that your best shot??" he said as he fired a cable at us. The cable hit Tai then disappeared. "TAI!!" I yelled. His eyes turned black and digital signs covered his hands. "He's hooked up to the dark network!!" Izzy said. Tai shot a cable at Agumon hooking him up to the dark network also. "Pepper Breath!!" Agumon yelled firing at us. "AAAHHHH!!" I yelled. The fireball hit Gabumon. "Gabumon!!" Matt cried. "Spiral Twister!!" Biyomon yelled shooting Agumon. Tai then shot a cable at Matt hooking him up to the dark network and also connecting Gabumon to the dark network.   
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon screeched. The Meteor Wing hit Matt's Digivice. "Aaahhhh!!" Matt yelled as he was blown back. His Digivice glowed. The dark network cable un-attached from him. The cable flew back at me. "What the??" Etemon said, "What did you do there missy??" "THIS!!" I said ducking. The cable went over my head and hit Etemon. "Aaahhhh!!" Etemon screamed, "You put a virus in my precious drak wrokten!!" "Huh, what did he say??" Joe asked. "His network is fried and the virus screwed him all up so he can't talk straight!!" "How much you wanna bet, Dark network self-destruct!!" Etemon commanded. BOOOOOOOM!! "Aaahhhh!!" Mimi screamed. All the cables that ran through the ground were exploding. "Haha, ain't so fun now, is it??" Etemon cackled. "RUN!!" Tai suggested. When we fried the network Tai had been freed. We all ran. Really fast. BOOOOOOOM!! BOOOOOOOM!! The cables were exploding faster and faster, gaining on us. BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! "Aaahhhh!!" we all screamed in unison. We were blown forward. "Nice job Etemon thanks!!" Demonmon said. "Huh??" Etemon said, "WHOA!!" Etemon was disintegrated by Demonmon. "Oh crap…" Joe said, "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!!" "RUN FASTER!!" Tai yelled. We all jumped up and started running again. "In here!!" I yelled. We jumped down into a ditch. I ducked my head. "Ah, there you are!!" Demonmon said. I stood up. "Sora wait!!" Joe hissed quietly. I ran over to the right side of Demonmon which was opposite of the others. "HEY YOU BIG UGLY MON!!" I yelled, "TRY AND CATCH ME!!" I ran. 'Biyomon don't fail me now!!' I thought to myself. I climbed up a tree and hid in the leaves. He was going through trees knocking them over as if they were pop cans!! I didn't have time to jump. He kicked my tree down. I jumped while it was falling and landed on my feet. I started running. "NOW!!" I yelled. I'm guessing the others understood.  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
They all fired their attacks. "Such petty attacks, not even all of you at your ultimate levels combined can beat me!!" Demonmon said. "How about us??" Ash yelled, "Elecmon go!!" "SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!!" Elecmon yelled. "SUB-ZERO ICE PUNCH!!" Frigimon yelled. They let loose there attacks on Demonmon. "Auuggghhhh!!" Demonmon cried in pain. Demonmon retreated. "Do you find that odd how quickly he retreated??" Joe asked. "Yes that was strange!!" Izzy said. "Maybe he got scared!!" Tai suggested. "I don't think so…" I said doubtfully. "When Frigimon attacked he immediately left." Izzy said, "Maybe he doesn't like the cold!!" "I don't really care, lets just get out of here before he comes back!!" Joe said. "He is stronger than Devimon, Etemon, Datamon, Skull Graymon, Seadramon, Shellmon and Ogremon combined!!" Tentomon said. We started walking out of the forest. "It's getting dark, we better rest." I said. We built a fire and cooked some fish T.K. and Matt had caught. "This is good!!" Izzy said, "What kind of fish are these??" "Fraper fish, they are rare and very tasty!!" Agumon said. "Um, I think I'll stick with vegetables!!" Gomamon said. After eating we went to sleep. In the middle of the night I woke up. I could've sworn I saw Laura standing over Tai and touching his forehead, then walking over to Matt and Izzy and doing the same. I guessed it was a dream so I closed my eyes. The next morning I woke up. Ash and Laura were already up. They had washed some fruits we had found. Laura started waking the other people up. "Ughhhh…" Matt moaned. Everybody opened their eyes and sat up. T.K. rubbed his eyes. I walked over to the nearby river and splashed my face with the warm water. I took two fruits that looked like apples and ate them. After everybody was refreshed we started walking toward the ocean. Demonmon walked up in front of us. "NOW!!" he yelled. Laura, Tai, Izzy, and Matt ran in front of us. Frigimon, Agumon, Tentomon, and Gabumon also did. "NOOOO!!" Ash yelled. "Don't even think about it or she gets it!!" Demonmon said pointing up towards the edge of a cliff. The real Laura was tied up to a post and gagged and the same was with the real Frigimon. Behind her was Jabugomon. "Jabugomon!!" Biyomon said, "He is Demonmon's personal assistant!!" "Let her go!!" Ash yelled. "I don't think so!!" the other Laura said. She spun around and when I next saw her face she was different. "Erika!!" Ash hissed. "I joined forces with Demonmon, he gives me ultimate power and the power to manipulate people in exchange for me helping him conquer the Digiverse!!" Erika said, "I am now in control of Tai, Izzy and Matt!!" "Why didn't you tell us???" Joe demanded of Ash. "If I told you he said he'd kill Laura!!" Ash said. "I don't care what he said, that was in the past!!" I yelled, "Ash, go get Laura, we'll hold Demonmon and Erika off for now!!"   
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon screeched. "Harpoon Torpedo!!" Ikkakumon yelled. "Needle Spray!!" Togemon cried. They all fired their attacks 5 times each. "Auuggghhhh!!" Izzy yelled being blowing back into the ground onto his broken arm. Tai was rolling on the ground after being hit by a fireball. Matt pulled some needles out of his face.   
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Howling Blaster!!" Garurumon roared. "Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled. "Electro Shocker!!" Kabuterimon yelled. Birdramon fell to the ground twitching after getting hit by the shock. All of Togemon's needles froze and broke off. Ikkakumon's fur was on fire. "AAAHHHH!!" We all yelled running over to the fallen Digimon.   
"Patamon digivolved to Angemon!!"  
"LIGHT OF GOOD!!" Angemon yelled. Tai, Matt, and Izzy and the Digimon fell to the ground. Tai pushed himself up. "What happened??" he said. He fell back down to the ground to weak to even talk. Angemon fell to the ground on his knees. He un-digivolved to Patamon and then to Tokomon. "Monochromon, stampede!!" Demonmon yelled. A extremely large herd of Monochromon raced at us. The others were gonna be trampled!! I grabbed Tai by his arms and dragged him out of the way. Joe dragged Matt, and Mimi dragged Izzy over. The Monochromon were about 12 yards away and Biyomon was still in the middle of their path. I ran into the path grabbed Biyomon and rolled out of the way as the Monochromon stampeded by. "AAAHHHH!!" I yelled. My leg was crushed under the feet of the Digimon. "All right you asked for it you good for nothing piece of dirt!!" Ash yelled. He and Elecmon jumped off the cliff with Laura and Frigimon. They landed on Demonmon's back, slid off, and ran in front of him. "ATTACK!!" Laura yelled. Laura grabbed Erika and threw her to the ground. Frigimon and Erika's Greymon started fighting. Ash started battling with Demonmon. Tai after resting a bit ran over to me. Joe ran over to see how T.K. was doing. T.K. was kneeling down holding a unconscious Tokomon in his arms. Mimi ran over to Izzy and Matt to check on them. I lifted myself up with my arms. Tai helped me up and he helped me walk over to a tree. "SCREEEWWWAAARRR!!" Erika screeched. Erika's eyes lit up, hair turned purple, stood up and zinged around like snakes. She shot a beam of black light out of her hand at Laura. Laura fell to the ground. "Ultimate Power!!" Erika said grinning. "LAURA NOW!!" Ash yelled. Ash and Laura ran up to Demonmon. "TAKE THIS YOU HUNK OF LARD!!" Ash screamed. "DIE!!" Laura yelled. They shoved there Digivices in his face. "ARRGGGHHHH!!" Demonmon yelled. Demonmon was weakened and retreated taking his power back from Erika. But before he left he used his Flame Shot at Laura and Ash. Laura and Ash were blown back. But when I looked at them they weren't moving at all, I mean no breathing, no heart beat.  
  
Chapter 10 Tai 'Erika, immortal'  
  
"NOOOOO!!" I yelled. I ran over to them. I checked there pulses. Neither of them were alive. The others walked over. Joe helped Sora over. We had a proper funeral. Mimi picked some flowers and put them on their graves. Agumon and I made a cross by burning logs down into planks. We stuck the crosses over the graves. We also buried Erika, she had been trampled by the Monochromon. Frigimon and Elecmon decided to join us. We built a large fire in front of their graves so their wandering souls would find a way home, then left. "Once I found out who brought us here, and who brought them here, I am gonna kill him, I don't care if he did it to help this world, it ruined ours!!" I said. "Tai??" a small and quiet voice said. I turned my head. "Kari!!" I cried. I hugged her. "When you left a Digivice came to me!!" Kari said, "I picked it up and I was here!!" "But…" Tai said, "You were already here, we just never found you!!" "That's it!!" Izzy said, "Since you and Kari are connected by blood, when you were teleported to the real world, so was she!! And then she came back after you!! If my theory is correct, all our brothers and sisters and other kids in camps are also here!! And Laura and Ash might be alive in the real world!!" "I have an idea!!" I said, "Get lots and lots and lots of logs!!" We carried hundreds of logs and piled them up. Then we spread some hay and leaves on them. "Mimi, hand me that cooking oil!!" I said. I spread the cooking oil over the stuff. "Stand back!!" Agumon said, "Pepper Breath!!" BOOOOOOOM!! "WHOA!!" I yelled. I fell onto my butt. The force of it was intense. "Get more hay!!" I said. We put a ton of more hay on it. "There, that smoke is very thick and tall, someone is bound to see it and investigate, hopefully we'll find more people!!" I said. "Or we might just attract some bad Digimon!!" Kari said. "Don't worry, I'll protect you Kari!!" Bukamon said. "Bukamon!!" Kari said. "I've been looking for you!!" she said. "Where did you go??" Kari asked. "To get a drink of water!!" Bukamon said. Kari hugged Bukamon. "I'd like you to meet my brother Tai!!" she said. "Hi!!" Bukamon said. Gomamon shook paws with Bukamon. "SCREEEEWWWWAAAARRRR!!" Erika screeched. I shook my head. "You don't learn to stay dead do you Erika??" I asked kicking her in the stomach. A shockwave pushed me back. My eyes started going blank. "Wha??" I started to say. Then I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up I was in a huge underground lab. Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe were standing around me. Their eyes were glowing black, but, when you looked, they looked like they were crying out for help. Matt grabbed me by my arms and pulled me up. He threw me over to Joe and Sora who tied me up. "Why should I stay dead??" Erika said casually walking over to me, "When I'm immortal??" Izzy took out a needle. He pointed it towards my arm. I freed my hand and knocked the needle away. It hit Sora. She fell to the ground on her now unbroken leg thanks to Erika. Matt grabbed for me. I freed my other arm and backhanded him. I untied my legs.   
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled firing at Erika. I jumped up and ran over to Kari and T.K. who were tied up. I untied them. "TAI BEHIND YOU!!" Kari yelled. I kicked out behind me not even looking. "Auuggghhhh!!" I yelled in pain. It felt like I broke my foot. Behind me Tentomon laid on the floor in pain. He had been taken over also. I finished untying them and their Digimon. "Run!!" I yelled to them. "Aaahhhh!!" they screamed. I turned my head. Erika had grabbed both of them. "Tai, digital disease, run or you will get it too…" Sora said lying nearly unconscious on the floor next to me. I picked her up. "RUN!!" Kari and T.K. yelled. I ran. As fast as I possibly could. Erika grabbed me. I fell to the ground. "AAAHHHH!!" I yelled as they injected the disease into me. Then, total blackness.  
  
Chapter 11 T.K. 'The Disease'  
  
Erika grabbed Tai and Sora and threw them into a cage. "That'll work till the virus sets in." Erika said. "All right, Erika, you are pissing me off royally!!" I yelled. "But I injected you with the disease!!" she cried. "Read the label, it doesn't work on kids under 13, next time read the label!!" Kari said grinning. For some reason it didn't work on us, we weren't sure why.  
"Bukamon digivolved to Gomamon!!"  
"Tokomon digivolved to Patamon!!"  
"Launching Fishes!!" Gomamon yelled. Joe's Gomamon though infected from the disease, launched himself at Erika. "BOOM BUBBLE!!" Patamon yelled firing at Erika. Erika fell to the ground. "BOOM BUBBLE!!" Patamon shouted knocking everyone unconscious. Kari and I dragged everyone out and tied them up. Then we took leaves and scribbles out the tracks. "Boy Scouts!!" I said grinning. Tai woke up. "Let me go you twirp!!" he yelled. "The virus…" Kari said. "There is only one way to cure it!!" Leomon said stepping up behind them, "At the top of the mountain there is an herb, but be careful, no one has ever been to the highest regions where it grows." Leomon then faded away. It had been a hologram from Izzy's computer. I lifted my backpack up. "Lets go!!" I said. Kari grabbed Mimi's purse, Tai's mini-scope, the kit Joe had been carrying and Izzy's computer for supplies. "I don't think they'll mind!!" Kari said, "It is for a good cause." We started hiking up the mountain. We took turns carrying the backpack. "Wait!!" I said. I logged onto Izzy's computer. I looked at the picture of the plant we were supposed to find. Then I turned it back off. "Okay, lets go!!" I said. We walked for a while until we made it to a steep dirt area. We started climbing. Kari's foot hold gave way. I grabbed her hand. "Aaahhhh!!" I yelled. My arm had been nearly pulled from it's socket. My fingers edged out. We plummeted toward the ground. Kari held on to my backpack. My pants leg caught a branch. I was swinging back and forth upside down. SNAP!! The branch broke. We landed on the ground. "Why me??" I said. I fainted. A few hours later I woke up. Kari shook her head. "Ouch…" she said, "That hurt!!" "We better hurry!!" I said. She grabbed my hand and helped me up. I grabbed a rock. I tied the rope around the rock and threw it up. CHINK!! I tugged on it to make sure it was secure. I went up, Kari following me. I grabbed the top ledge and pulled myself up. Kari climbed up beside me. "Great, only another 5000 feet to go!!" Kari said sarcastically. "It'll be hard to breath up there!!" I said. "I knew I should have been wearing a sweater when I grabbed the Digivice!!" Kari said. "Keerrrroooowwww!!" Jabugomon screamed as he jumped down at us. "Why must everything turn into a fight??" I said walking up to him, "Can't we just talk this out as civilized people!!" Jabugomon slashed at me. "There goes conversation!!" Kari said. "Hey, you ripped my favorite jacket!!" I yelled. I picked up a rock and threw it at him.  
"Patamon digivolved to Angemon!!"  
"THUNDER SHOT!!" Angemon yelled firing at Jabugomon. Jabugomon incinerated instantly. "Talk about overkill!!" Kari said looking at the fallen ashes. Angemon then un-digivolved to Patamon. "Would you like well-done or extra crispy?" Patamon asked. "Lets get going!!" I said. We started climbing the mountain again. Patamon shivered. I stuck him in my back pack to keep him warm. I had a sweater and a coat on and I was cold. Kari was shivering. "Here, take my coat!!" I said handing it over to her. She only had a T-shirt, not something thick. "I HATE THIS CRAZY WORLD!!" I suddenly screamed out angrily, not being able to contain my emotions any longer. My voice echoed. RUMBLE, RUMBLE!! "Uh oh!!" Kari said. BOOOOOOOM!! Millions of pounds of snow came hurtling down at us. I looked around. "In that cave!!" I yelled. FWOOOOSSSSHHH!! The exit went completely dark. Silence came. I grabbed some pieces of wood. Kari grabbed a match out of her pocket. "I thought it might be helpful!!" she said striking the match against a rock. She lit the fire. "Hey, that looks like a torch!!" I said walking over to the side of the cave. I grabbed it off the wall. "Lets look around!!" Kari said sticking the torch in the fire. "It's a giant tunnel!!" I said. "Wow!!" Patamon said sticking his head out from my backpack. "Look!!" Gomamon said running over to a plant. "This is the plant we're supposed to find, isn't it??" she said. "Yeah!!" said Kari, "But it's only supposed to be at the top of the mountain!!" "Maybe no one ever found this cave!!" I said. "HAHAHAHA!!" cackled a voice, "Found you!!" We spun around. Tai was there. He still had the virus. "Tai, don't do this!!" I said. BONK!! Tai collapsed to the ground. Kari was standing behind him with a rock in her hand. "Sorry I had to do that!!" she said. I grabbed the herb and crushed it up. Kari lifted Tai's head up and we gave him some of it. An hour later Tai woke up. "Kari??" Tai said, "Where are we??" "YES!!" I yelled. "We're in cavern on top of a mountain!!" Kari said, "We found a cure to the virus!!" "Well, lets go!!" Tai said. "One problem, we were trapped in here by an avalanche!!" I said. "But we still haven't checked out the other side." Kari said, "There might be a passage out!!" We started walking towards the other side of the tunnel. "Go towards the light!!" Tai said in deep voice laughing. We exited the tunnel on the other side and climbed back over to the original part where we started. We walked down the snow covered side until we reached the others. We had to knock them unconscious or we couldn't get near them without them killing us. We each gave them some of the herb. A little while later they woke up. We untied them.  
  
Chapter 12 Sora 'The Digi-City revealed'  
  
The herb had cured us. But what we didn't know was that we were in for a big surprise. CRACK!! CRUNCH!! BOOOOOOOM!! The ground beneath us started breaking up. We were all separated. We drifted away from each other. "Try to find a way back!!" Tai cried, his voice drifting farther and farther away. "For God's sake how many bad things can happen to us in 5 days??" I said. WHUMP!! I fell down. I looked behind me. The little piece of land I was on had bumped into an island. I jumped onto the island. Biyomon flew. "Well, at least we don't have to drift!!" Biyomon said. WHUMP!! WHUMP!! WHUMP!! WHUMP!! WHUMP!! WHUMP!! The other pieces of land that Matt, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Izzy and Kari were on bumped into the island. "Where's Tai??" I asked. "I don't know, one minute he had been floating across the ocean, the next minute he disappeared into thin air!!" said Matt. "Gomamon, and Gomamon swim out and see if you can find him!!" Joe said. "Biyomon and Patamon try flying around to see if you see anything suspicious!!" I said frantically. "MWAAHAHA!!" a voice boomed. "YOUR FRIEND TAI WILL NOT BE COMING BACK ANYTIME SOON!!" "Well see about that!!" Piximon yelled. He fired a fireball at Demonmon. "Well Piximon, nice to see you again, how have the years been treating you??" Demonmon asked. "Shut up, you aren't the mon you used to be!!" Piximon said, "After you digivolved the good mon I knew died!!" "Magmamon, Togemon, Seadramon, Oxymon, go!!" Demonmon ordered. "He has them intertwined with his power controlling them!!" "Water Cannon!!" Seadramon yelled. "Fire Burn!!" Magmamon shouted. "Earth Crush!!" Togemon yelled. "Oxy Suck!!" Oxymon shouted. The Water Cannon knocked us all down. Fire Burn hit us hard roasting us. The Earth Crush raised us off the ground on a dirt platform. And Oxy Suck made us all dizzy. "Biyomon, Patamon, Gomamon, and Gomamon are gone, it's up to you!!" I said to the other Digimon.  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Super Thunder Strike!!" Elecmon yelled. "Subzero Ice Punch!!" Frigimon shouted. "Howling Blaster!!" Garurumon yelled. "Needle Spray!!" Togemon shouted. "Boom Bubble!!" Patamon yelled. "Electro Shocker!!" Kabuterimon shouted. "Mega Shredder Bomb!!" Piximon yelled. I looked at Piximon. "Wow, strong attack!!" I said. They all fired their attacks. Magmamon, Seadramon, Togemon, and Oxymon retreated. "Wow!!" I said. The explosion had blown open a tunnel. It had uncovered some sort of lost city. "Yowsers!!" Piximon said, "The lost digital city!!" Tentomon gave a look to Piximon. "Oh yes, I forgot…" Piximon said. "SHUT UP ALREADY!!" Tentomon screamed. We all looked at him. "Listen all Digimon who ever knew about Digitalopolis were supposed to never ever tell anyone about it!!" Tentomon said, "The digital city is about 1000 years old, it was from when the first humans came through the vortex to the Digiworld!!" "NOW YOU ARE GIVING AWAY ALL THE INFO!!" Piximon yelled knocking Tentomon upside the head. "Why wouldn't you want anybody to know about it??" Palmon asked. "Because, you can never return to your world…" Tentomon said. "WHAT!!" I cried. "Tai was the first ever known to actually return to your world!!" Piximon said. "So you're saying we're screwed??" I asked. "We are going to get out of here, no matter what ever happens!!" Matt said glaring at them. "Settle down Matt!!" Tai said walking up. "TAI!!" I cried hugging him. "Shut up!!" Matt yelled, "I am done listening to you!!" "What's gotten into you man??" Tai asked. "I SAID SHUT UP!!" Matt growled walking up to Tai. I stepped in between them. "Stop it, both of you!!" I said looking at both of them. "No, I think Matt's right!!" Mimi said walking up to Matt's side, "I think Tai has gone to far in leading us!!" "Be quiet!!" Kari said glaring at them. "YOU!!" T.K. yelled standing beside Matt. "You have gone to far Matt!!" Izzy said walking up to Tai's side. Joe walked up beside Matt. "AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON HERE??" I screamed. "I guess so!!" Matt said laughing. I walked up beside Tai. "You don't like it Matt, why don't you go on alone!!" Tai said. Matt, Joe, Mimi, T.K. walked away, and their Digimon followed them. Tai turned his back and walked away. "This isn't smart splitting up!!" I said getting angry, "OKAY, KNOCK IT OFF!!" I stood up on a rock.  
"I don't think either of you are fit to be leaders!! Tell me when you guys are done with this testosterone battle and decide to act mature!! We can't work this out if we split up, we can't survive if we split up!!"  
They all still walked away. I jumped off the rock and followed Tai. "This majorly sucks!!" Kari said looking back at T.K. "I agree!!" Tai said. "Did you guys notice that smoke come out of the ground before we split up??" Izzy asked, "I think that it might have affected us in some way!!" SCHWOOOOOOOP!! A rock went right by Tai's head. It was Matt and the others. Tai walked up to him. "You wanna be leader??" Tai asked, "Lets see if you can handle this!!" He punched Matt square in the stomach. "You little…" Matt said holding his stomach. He kicked forward and hit Tai in the head. Tai jumped on Matt and started punching him. "Knock it off!!" Mimi said rushing up to Matt and trying to pull Tai off of him. I pushed Mimi out of the way. "You knock it off!!" I said. "Leave Mimi alone!!" T.K. said rushing up to Mimi. "Nay!!" Kari said slapping T.K. "Auuggghhhh!!" Izzy cried as Joe hit his broken arm. I walked over to Matt and hit him as hard as I possibly could. I also punched Tai out.  
  
Chapter 13 Matt 'The battle for Leader'  
  
Sora knocked me unconscious then tied me up next to the others. I was already awake when Joe finally woke up screaming that he couldn't see anything. "I'M BLIND!!" Joe cried. The others and I snickered. Sora turned Joe's glasses straight. "Oh…" Joe said to embarrassed to say anything else. "Oh for god's sake what is wrong with everybody??" Kari yelled angrily, "Why are we all fighting and purposely trying to hurt each other??" "So you agree too Kari!!" Sora said. "I always agreed!!" Izzy said. "So do I!" Joe said. "We do too!!" T.K. and Mimi said. "I am sick and tired of Tai being leader!!" I said, "He has gotten us into way to much trouble!!" "And he also saved us from stuff he didn't even do!!" Joe said breaking free of his ropes. He punched Tai and I again and again. "ARE YOU CRAZY!!" Sora yelled pulling him away. "Get this crazy guy off me!!" I yelled. Tai kicked out. "OOOOF!!" Joe said in pain. "Just as I planned it!!" Demonmon cackled, "Separated ideas, this shall be easy to defeat you!!" BOOOOOOOOOOOM!! A tree exploded sending shards of wood every which way. I looked at a huge pointed branch flying at Mimi. "MIMI!!" I yelled. "Oh god…" Mimi said. The branch had stabbed her straight in the stomach. "Don't pull it out!!" I said. But it was too late, she had already pulled the branch out of her stomach. I snapped the ropes and ran over to Mimi. I lifted her head in my hand. "Matt…" Mimi said, "I have to tell you I love y--…" She became limp and her eyes closed. I kissed her on the forehead and held her close to me. "I love you too!!" I said crying. "Mimi…" Palmon said. I looked at Demonmon. "You are soooooo dead!!" I said glaring at him. "You got that right!!" Palmon said. "Lets get this jerk!!" Leomon said. "Lets get him good!!" Centauromon, Meramon, Mojumon, Unimon, Drimogimon, Whamon, and Mozaemon said together. "Cool!!" I said. "And we'll get you!!" Devimon, DemiDevimon, Etemon, Seadramon, Monochromon, Ogremon, Skull Greymon, Datamon, Tyranomon and Shellmon yelled running up beside Demonmon.   
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled. "Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon screeched. "Howling Blaster!!" Garurumon roared. "Electro Shocker!!" Kabuterimon buzzed. "Needle Spray!!" Togemon shouted. "Harpoon Torpedo!!" Ikkakumon yelled. "Harpoon Torpedo!!" Ikkakumon yelled. "Subzero Ice Punch!!" Frigimon shouted. "Super Thunder Strike!!" Elecmon yelled. "FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!" Leomon shouted. "Sun Bomb!!" Centauromon yelled. "Fire Blast!!" Meramon shouted. "Tail Whip!!" Whamon yelled. "HEART CRUSH!!" Mozaemon shouted. "Wing Attack!!" Unimon yelled. "Drill Spin!!" Drimogimon shouted. "Moju Club!!" Mojumon yelled. They let loose their attacks. DemiDevimon, Shellmon, Seadramon, Tyranomon, Datamon and Monochromon disintegrated. Leomon started fighting Ogremon. Frigimon and Elecmon started fighting Etemon. Whamon, Mojumon, and Centauromon started fighting Skull Greymon. Drimogimon, Meramon and Mozaemon started fighting Devimon. The rest of us attacked Demonmon. Crack… There was a crack from T.K.'s backpack. Sora's DigiEgg was finally hatching!!  
  
Chapter 14 Sora 'Demonmon's all out attack'  
  
I picked up the egg, my eyes locked a strong gaze upon it.. Out popped a Digimon. "Heaven!!" the Digimon said. "That is Heavenmon!!" Kabuterimon said, "He is a cute and strong Digimon!!" BOOOOOOOM!! I fell to the ground holding Heavenmon. Demonmon had stomped. "NEED SOME HELP??" Andromon said flying in, "PHOTON CANNON!!" "Auuggghhhh!!" Demonmon cried in pain, "BLACK GEARS, DARK NETWORK, COME TO ME!!" He grew 1,500 feet taller. He now had ten legs and twenty arms. "Pagumon attack!!" the Pagumon yelled. "I DON'T THINK SO!!" hundreds of Koromon yelled. "At your service!!" Gazimon said to Demonmon while jumping on Greymon. CRAAAAACCCCKKK!! The earth opened. "Aaaahhhh!!" Izzy and Matt yelled falling into burning magma below. A crackle could be heard as steam rose from the charred bodies. "IZZY, MATT!!" I yelled. "LASER BEAM!!" Demonmon cried. FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! The Laser went across the ground. It hit Joe, T.K., and Kari with a flash of light. A pile of ashes, and a puff of smoke floated up from their graves. When I looked again they were gone. "JOE, KARI, T.K.!!!" Tai yelled. Tai was now crushed by Demonmon's foot. Even with me being far away, I heard his spine shatter. It echoed in my mind. Memories going fast through my memory, my mind was racing. Tai. Dead. Only one left. Mimi. Izzy. Kari. T.K. Dead. Matt. DEAD!! DEAD!! DEAD!! "TAI!!" I screamed. Devimon, Etemon, Skull Greymon, and Ogremon were destroyed. Leomon and all the others were to tired to fight anymore. Andromon was already shot down. "MEGA BLAST!!" Demonmon yelled. Greymon and all the others were destroyed. "LOVE SHADE!!" Heavenmon cried. Demonmon exploded in a flash of light. A swirling vortex appeared and I was sucked through. I must have been unconscious because the next thing I knew I wasn't there. I looked around. "What the!!" I said. "What Honey??" my mom said. We were in a car. Driving towards camp!! "What's today??" I asked. "It's July 31st silly!!" she said. The day before we were transported to Digiverse!! The Kamiya family car was behind us. "MOM, STOP!!" I yelled. She slammed on the brakes without asking why. At the exact moment so did Tai's dad, Joe's dad, Izzy's dad, Mimi's mom, and Matt and T.K.'s dad slammed on the brakes. We all got out and ran to each other. "What happened??" I asked. "Even I don't know, I think I should be dead!!" Izzy said. "Whoever is in favor of skipping camp, say 'I'!!" Joe said. "I!!" we all said in unison except for Izzy. "Maybe we have to go to the Digiverse, I mean we could be changing our future, and this doesn't feel right!!" Izzy said. I suddenly felt a sickening feeling about what he said, but I shook it off. "Hey, we still have the Digivices!!" Kari said. SHWOOOMP!! Agumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Gomamon, Patamon, Palmon, Tentomon, and Gabumon teleported next to us. "Whoa!!" Biyomon said, "Where are we??" "Earth, our home!!" I said looking up at them. We got back in the cars. We told our parents we didn't want to go. "What is that thing??" my mom asked in a terrified voice, pointing at Biyomon. "You do not wanna go there mom!!" I said, "Just call her Biyomon!!" Once we got back home I finally changed my clothes. DING DONG!! Tai and the others were there. "Come on in guys!!" I said. "RAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!" a voice roared. We heard a scream, and ran out the door to say what was happening. "Oh my god…" I said. My jaw dropped.  
  
Chapter 15 Tai 'Nightmares'  
  
"Hold up!!" I said, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??" "Mozaemon is bad again and is attacking people!!" T.K. said. "Oh no…" Izzy said, "All our former enemies and ones we haven't even encountered yet are coming into this world!!" "Think of all the people's lives at stake!!" I said, "Agumon, lets go whoop some teddy butt!!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled firing at Mozaemon. "Hey lizard boy, cheap shot I had my back turned!!" Mozaemon said. "Okay, now Mozaemon is talking like a street punk!!" Sora said laughing. "HEART HUG!!" Mozaemon yelled. Greymon was trapped inside a heart bubble.  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon screeched. Mozaemon glared at Birdramon. "HAPPY BEAM!!" he yelled. Birdramon fell to the ground. "Much stronger than I remember!!" Mimi said. He punched a skyscraper wall. I heard the screams of terrified people. "C'mon Greymon, fight your way out!!" I yelled.  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"GIGA BLASTERS!!" MetalGreymon yelled. "Yaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!" Mozaemon yelled. He fell to the ground. "Ouchie!!" I said, "Mozaemon, I think I know a safe place for you!!" We walked with him to the National Park. There was a big clearing in the middle of the forest. "Here you can build another Toy Land!!" I said. The construction of Toy Land had began. The reconstruction of the skyscraper had also began. Later that night we all started walking through the woods. "Evil Digimon, Digital Monsters!!" I said, "Well, at least this gives me another reason to hate math!!" I grabbed a rock and threw it out into the lake. 'You think you are alone Tai??' a voice in my head asked, 'I'm with you!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!' I grabbed my head. "Tai, are you okay??" Sora asked looking at me strangely. The laughter still echoed inside my head. "Yup, sorry to scare you!!" I said. "OH DANG!!" Izzy cried, "I have to get home, it's already 12:00!!" "We better get home, our parents are probably wondering where we are!!" I said. I changed and went to bed with Agumon by my side. **Dream Sequence** "NO, LET ME GO!!" I cried, "LET ME GO!!" A will, stronger than mine had taken control of me. "TAI!!" Sora cried. A portal opened up in the ground. "Okay, jump in portal, or go insane, I'd pick portal!!" I said. I jumped through the portal… **End of Dream Sequence** I bolted up in bed. I was sweating. My sheets were all clammy. My heart was beating rapidly. I went in to the bathroom and turned on the water. I vomited a couple of times then washed my mouth out with water. I fell to the ground and leaned against the wall. That dream had been too real. I got dressed. I looked at my clock. It was about 2:15 a.m. I went outside the door. Out to the woods. Out away from civilization. "Tai??" Sora asked. "Sora, what are you doing here??" I asked. "I was worried about you, we've been taking turns watching your house, when you came out I followed you…" she said. Again I heard the laughter in my head. "NO, LET ME GO!!" I cried, "LET ME GO!!" A will stronger than mine had taken control of me. "TAI!!" Sora cried. A portal opened in the ground. "Okay, portal or go insane??" I asked taking control again, "I PICK PORTAL!!" I jumped through the portal…  
  
Stay Tuned for 16-to the end...  
  
Coming soon...  
Part 2!!  
Part 3!!  
Part 4!!  
Part 5!!  
Part 6!!(Unfinished) 


	2. Chapter 1.1

Chapter 16 Sora 'Evimon Education'  
  
I jumped through the portal after Tai. So did the rest of the group. I hit the grass. I looked around. "Digiverse, but it can't be!!" I said. "Oh, it very much is!!" a voice said. I jumped up and spun around. "Is that you Tai??" I asked. "Yes, we are in the future, I have aged so I am now about 17, so have you!!" he said. We had different clothes on. Mimi was wearing a cheer leading uniform, Izzy was wearing a soccer uniform suit, I was wearing a soccer uniform, so was Tai and Matt. T.K. and Kari were wearing regular everyday clothes. "I'm guessing we just came from a big soccer game!!" I said, "We must have come to Digiverse when we were older, that is why this is happening, but something must have gone wrong." "Thank god you're here!!" a voice cried. I turned my head. A 30 year old Tai came running at us. "It worked, I was able to get you here!!" he said, "Sora, they're finally here!!" An older me walked out from behind a tree. Four kids were with her. "I'd like you to meet our children, Izzy, Mimi, Matt, and Kari!!" the older Tai said. My jaw dropped. So did everybody else's. "Where is the rest of the group??" Izzy P. (P. = present) asked. "Sora and I were the only surivors that we know of, but who knows, we still even with how long we've been here, haven't found out the mysteries here, and we gave up after they died, just gave up, until now." Tai O. (O. = Older) said. "Survivors??" I asked, "What are you talking about??" "After we fought our final battle against bad Digimon with Evimon, Tai and I were the only suriviors of it." the older me said. "That is why I brought you here!!" Tai O. said, "I made an older you so I could teleport you back in time to stop it from happening." "Time travel??" Izzy P. asked, "How do you plan on doing that???" "With the Digivices!!" Sora said. Tai O. picked up 8 Digivices. They were all connected in a pattern. They started to glow. "Hold your Digivices up to it and close your eyes!!" Tai O. said. I closed my eyes and held up Digivice. SHWWOOOOOMMMP!! I opened my eyes. "GET AWAY YOU CREEP!!" Tai O. yelled. We were all wearing different clothes. The older me, but younger than the first older me we had seen was being attacked by Evimon. Tai threw a rock at him.  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Nova Blast!!" Greymon O. and P. yelled. "Needle Spray!!" both Togemon shouted. "Meteor Wing!!" both Birdramon screeched. "Harpoon Torpedo!!" all the Ikkakumon yelled. "Howling Blaster!!" both Garurumon roared. "Electro Shocker!!" both Kabuterimon buzzed. "Boom Bubble!!" both Patamon yelled. "Subzero Ice Punch!!" both Frigimon shouted. "Super Thunder Strike!!" both Elecmon yelled. "Ahahahahaha!!" Evimon cackled, "So I see the future has brought me something!!" "NIGHT SHADE!!!" he shouted. All the older Digimon fell to the ground. "Noooooo!!" Tai O. and the other older us yelled. "Give me your Digivices!!" I yelled to everyone. I grabbed all 24 Digivices and connected all of them. "Help me get this down his throat, we have to get it inside him, and hopefully have this thing destroy him before we do!!" I said, "Older us, you distract him!!!" They distracted him while we lugged it over near him. "Hey big butt!!" I yelled, "CATCH!!" We picked up 24 connected Digivices and flung it upwards. "Huh??" Evimon said his mouth open. FWUMP!!! It landed in his mouth far back forcing him to swallow it. BOOOOOOOOM!! The Digivices created a bright light tearing all the evil out of the Digiworld. I stood up. The older us were gone. I looked at the tree behind me. It was about 2 years younger than it had just been. "YES!!" I yelled. I grabbed Tai and kissed him. "We did it!!" I cried, "We beat ever stupid monster on this world!!" "But why aren't we going home??" Izzy asked. "Just like I told you about Digitalopolis, you will never return…" Tentomon said. Matt grabbed Tentomon by his wings. "If you say one more thing about us not getting home I swear I will pull them off!!" Matt said through gritted teeth. "Okay!!" Tentomon said backing away from Matt. "The reason you can't return is because you haven't beaten Universemon." Piximon said flying up, "You have to beat every bad Digimon in the entire Digiverse!!" "Universemon!!" Tentomon said, "I've heard of him, nothing good though, just stories of his power and his vileness." "But how are we supposed to get up in space??" I asked. "We're the DigiDestined, so I think we can't bring our destiny to him, he'll bring our destiny to us!!" Izzy said. "Prepare to meet your DigiDestiny!!" Vademon screamed flying at us. He aimed his gun at me. ZZZZZZAAPP!! "SORA!!" Tai screamed. I felt a black vortex around me. Then everything went black.  
  
Chapter 17 Tai 'How many people will die'  
  
"SORA!!" I screamed. I ran over to her. I kneeled down and lifted her head up. "Get the others home safely…" she said. Her eyes closed. I kissed her and then gently set her down. I turned to Vademon. "You got the wrong person pissed off." I said, "Go get him guys!!"   
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"LEAVE IT TO ME!!" MetalGreymon said, "GIGA BLASTERS!!" "Huh??" Vademon said, "AAAHHHH!!" BOOOOOOOOOM!! Vademon disintegrated. "Not a good time to say this, I know, but everyone is dying and dying and dying!!" Joe said. I punched Joe breaking his nose. "You're right, not a good time to say that!!" I said. Joe held his nose lying on the ground. Blood stained the ground making it a maroonish color. I turned my back and walked away. Matt walked up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and spun me around. "What the heck do you think you're doing man??" he asked. "What does it look like, I'm leaving the group." I said. "Pull it together man!!" Matt said, "Sora said you have to make sure everyone lives through this…"   
"How am I supposed to help you guys if I couldn't even help her??"  
"Tai, you're the leader, you have to keep your head here."  
"I am sick of being leader!!" I yelled. I swung my fist hard catching him in the stomach. He fell to the ground moaning. "I give up, I'm leaving the group and taking my own path!!" Matt said. "I can't stand this!!" Mimi cried, "I am sick and tired of all this!!" "Well, I guess I'll have some time to be by myself finally!!" Izzy said sitting down and turning on his computer. "T.K. and I are leaving together, we are both disappointed in your behavior!!" Kari said. "Well, actually I like this, it's kinda like being at WWF Smackdown live!!" T.K. said. "I'm going to go look for a doctor!!" Joe said walking away holding his still bleeding nose. "I'm gonna sing a song…" a mysterious voice sang, "About the champions of two worlds. They saved ours and they saved theirs. Helping out the fated. Their destiny is to be heros. They'll stick together through thick and thin, friends forever is what they win. Lovin` eachother for who they are. I think I see their lucky star!! Takin` care of eachother for now and foreveeeeeeeeer." A shadow was on top of the mountain. Then it disappeared just as fast as it had came. That was my first corny experience of the month. "Odd if I do say so myself which I do!!" I said. "Yeah you say so, we don't so just shut up already, we didn't ask for your two cents worth!!" Matt said. I jumped up and kick Matt in the face.   
"And we didn't ask you."  
"All right, this has gone to far!!"  
Matt grabbed my arm and swung me to the ground. He brought his elbow down into my stomach. I bashed my head against his then jumped up. "I am a brown belt you know!!" I said.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
Greymon picked both of us up and shook us. "If you aren't gonna play nice than go separate ways." he said. He dropped us to the ground and de-digivolved. I walked away.   
  
Later that night I built a fire. Days passed. Agumon and I explored Server. After what seemed like a week we finally made it to the ocean. Sora had always loved the ocean. And all the life in it. 'Tai.' A whisper swept through the wind, 'Tai.' "What, who's there??" I asked nervously jerking my head from side to side. 'Me' the voice said. I felt a cold breeze against my neck. The tiny hairs stood on end. I should have been scared, but there was something about the voice, something calming and familiar. Beepbeep, beepbeep!! My digivice beeped and glowed. It cast a beam of light. The wind curled together forming a body in the light. Sora stood there. "SORA!!" I cried. "Tai listen to me, I will not be here long, in the ghost land of dead Digimon I am being hunted." she said, "I was the one who sang that song, trying to make you and the others remember you guys are friends. I've also been keeping track and in your time away from the others much has changed, Mimi and Matt are being held captive by Shogungekomon. Kari and T.K. though brave and strong are starving and cold. Izzy broke into some lost computer file of the Digiworld, it contained something very bad that was meant to stay hidden in it and whatever it is has taken him over. Joe is in a cave being his old hypochondriac self, worried about if he'll be able to make it. You must find them Tai, until I can find someway to get the Digivice to ressurect me, you're their only hope. Now go with these words, I love you. I must go!! They have found me!!" The beam of light fizzled out. "Sora…" I said. 'How corny, that felt like a flashback to StarWars.' I said to myself. That was my second corny experience that month. I stepped on the small fire that was burning. I picked up my stuff.   
"C'mon Agumon, let's find the others."  
I walked off toward Mount Server, highest point on the continent.  
  
I started climbing Mt. Server. "Gee, with how tall it is you'd think they'd put in an escalator." I joked. "Tai??" a weak and faint voice asked. I turned my head. Kari was lying on the ground. I could see she was starving by all her bones being easliy seen. "Gomamon, someone finally came!!" she said. "Good!!" Gomamon said. "Where's T.K.??" I asked. She lifted her arm and pointed to a cave nearby. I picked her up in my arms. I carried her inside the cave. "Agumon, go find some food!!" I said. I set Kari down on the ground. T.K. was lying on the ground asleep from exhaustion. The cold swept into the cave. The snow fell down relentlessly never stopping. I built a fire to keep them warm. "I'll be right back." I said. I walked out of the cave and grabbed fifty pine cones. I brought them inside. Agumon came back with some berries. "Not much up here but pine cones!!" Agumon said. "Pine cones are edible you know." I said. We ate. T.K. and Kari ate and ate and ate. After resting we set out to find the others. A rock flew by my head. I ducked. Izzy stood there. "Bow to Historimon!!" Izzy said. "Agumon, Patamon, Gomamon, go do your thing!!" T.K. said.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"BOOM BUBBLE!!" Patamon yelled firing at Kabuterimon. "Harpoon Torpedo!!" Ikkakumon growled. "Nova Blast!!" Greymon roared. "Uh oh!!" Kabuterimon said. He was blown back into the mountain side. "Electro Shocker!!" he yelled. The Electro Shocker hit Izzy. Izzy fell to the ground fried. Historimon was destroyed. "Ouch!!" Izzy said standing up slowly. I helped Izzy up. "Nothing good can come of computers!!" I said laughing. "Haha very funny, I might be the only one able to get you guys out of here!!" Izzy said. We kept on walking and found a trail of dried blood. We followed it to find Joe who was sitting in a corner worrying. We walked out of where he was and out into the snow. "HELP US!!" a voice screamed. It echoed inside a underground cavern. The entrance wasn't to far from us. "Lets check it out!!" I said running ahead. Mimi and Matt where in a cage. Both were tied up. "So, I see you found them!!" Shogungekomon said. "Yes, you did!!" a troop of Gekomon said. "I will now dump them into the dimension of Gek!!" Shogungekomon said, "The land I rule!!" He pressed a button on a panel. A hole opened in the middle of the cage. They fell through. "MATT, MIMI!!" I yelled. I grabbed the keys opened the cage and jumped down after them. SHWOOOOMP!! The hole closed. Then everything went black.  
  
Chapter 18 Matt 'Prince Ishida'  
  
"AAAHHHH!!" I yelled. I was still holding Mimi's hand. I hit something  
and was knocked out. Later I opened my eyes. We were on cold stone. I looked around. We were in a huge palace. I was no longer in my regular clothes, I was in a prince outfit. Mimi was next to me in a princess outfit. "I just absolutely love this pink and white onsomble!!" she cried. "Your majesties, you've returned!!" a man in a suit said bowing. "Freaky…" I said. "Now thats not how a prince would talk!!" Mimi said. I put my arm around hers and we walked to our room. "Okay what is going on??" I asked. "I don't know but I like it!!" she said, "Royalty, great clothes, me and you, alone…" I raised an eyebrow. KNOCK, KNOCK!! The butler in the room opened the door. "Sorry to bother you your majesties, but someone in odd clothes claiming they know you wish to see you, should I throw them in the tiger pen??" a doorman asked. "No, let them in here!!" I said. "Mimi, Matt??" Tai asked. "I wonder how he got here, I though only we fell through the portal." Mimi said with a touch of angryness. I turned my head to her. There was something wrong with her eyes. Just something wrong, I wouldn't know how to explain it. "Throw him in the tiger pen, and he'll have a slow excrutiatingly painful death." she said with a happy grin. Some guards grabbed him.   
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"NOVA BLAST!!" Greymon yelled. The guards fell to the ground. The flickered and became Gekomon. Mimi stood up.  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Needle Spray!!" Togemon cried. Greymon fell to the ground. "So…" Mimi said her voice changing to a thick deep tone, "You found me out!!" She grew like 70 feet taller. "You!!" I cried. It was Shogungekomon, and Togemon was a Gekomon. "The real Mimi is in the other dimension locked up!!" Shogungekomon said, "You think I'd really keep two deadly enemies together, together you are strong, separated you are weak!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Howling Blaster!!" Garurumon growled. "Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled. "Hahahaha!!" Shogungekomon laughed, "Absolutely pathetic, Tongue Twist!!" His tounge wrapped around Greymon and Garurumon.  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"GIGA BLASTERS!!" MetalGreymon yelled. "Lightning Blaster!!" WereGarurumon roared. "AAAHHHH!!" Shogungekomon yelled. He turned his back and ran. BOOOOOOOOMM!! "That's why you shouldn't get so fat, can't run fast!!" I said laughing. I grabbed a Gekomon, "Take us back or him and I are gonna be having frog legs for dinner!!" The Gekomon brought us to a room. He pressed a button. SHWOOOOOMP!! I looked up. Izzy, Kari, Joe, and T.K. where standing in front of me. "MATT!!" T.K. yelled. He ran over and hugged me. "Hey little bro!!" I said. I hugged back and stood up. "Sora is being hunted…" Tai said, "In the land of dead Digimon, all the Digimon we have defeated are hunting her. She was able to communicate with me, but not for long, we have to get there and help her. She needs Biyomon to protect her for now until we get here, I think we may be able to set up some sort of inter-dimensional drift with our Digivices to get there. But I think only 3 people and 4 digimon should go. For if we don't return, there still is hope for the Digiworld." I stepped up. "I'll go." I said. Kari stepped up beside me. "I'll go too." she said. Then Tai stepped forward. "I'm going no matter what." he said. "So Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and T.K. stay behind." I said leaning down beside T.K., "I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise!!" "Okay, just be careful, and remember, you promised!!" T.K. said. I ruffled is hair, then stood up and set my Digivice down next to Kari's and Tai's. We all joined hands including our Digimon. A bright light glowed from the Digivices and spread over us. FLASSSSSSSSH!!  
  
Chapter 19 Kari 'Twighlight Zone'  
  
I opened my eyes. I let go of Tai and Matt's hands. A strange purple mist floated through the air. Screams filled the vast domain. It smelled damp and stale, like the smell you'd think a ghost would give off. Old and not at all peaceful. It was dark. My eyes strained to see 10 feet ahead of me. The only light was a dim purple glow far off. "I don't like it here, something is wrong, this place feels very very wrong!!" Tai said. "I feel it too." Matt said. "MWAAHAAHAAHAAHAA!!" A voice cackled. The laughter reverberated through the emptiness. "What was that??" I asked spinning around looking for it's source. Something flew past me. I felt a breeze come from it. "AAAAHHHHH!!" someone screamed. I ran ahead to investigate. Sora was trapped in a corner.  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon screeched. "AAAHHHH!!" Bakemon cried. He spread his hands out and the fireballs fell to the floor.  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Harpoon Torpedo!!" Ikkakumon yelled. "Nova Blast!!" Greymon roared. "Howling Blaster!!" Garurmon growled. "SCHWA, IS THAT YOUR BEST??" Bakemon asked growing like ten feet taller. "NO!!" Birdramon yelled.  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!!"  
"Wings of Blade!!" Garudramon screeched. "AAAHHHH!!" Bakemon yelled. He disintegrated. Sora's digivice flickered then cast a beam of light over her and us. FLASSSSSSSSH. "Whoa, freaky man!!" I cried. Joe, Izzy, Mimi, and T.K. were there. A little metal gadget came out of the ground. A hologram appeared. "GENNAI!!" Sora cried. The real Gennai stepped out from behind a boulder and turned off the projection. "You have defeated all the monsters here!!" Gennai said, "I have been digging up some info of Digimon history. You can digivolve even further." "COOL!!" I yelled, "That rocks!!" "You must find the UltraDisks to digivolve another level!!" Gennai said, "They are found on the continent of Gengoshi. You must be wary, creatures of unknown evil lurk there. My friend Lennai is being held captive there. Please, I beg you to save him." "We'll do it!!" Tai said.  
"To get there faster, just step here and you will be teleported."  
"Okay!!" I said.  
We stepped inside the circle. FWEEEEEEEEM!! I looked around. Tai, T.K., Sora, Izzy, Joe, Matt, and Mimi weren't anywhere to be seen. I started walking around. The gravel beneath my foot was loose and gave way. "AAAHHHH!!" I screamed as I tumbled down the hill. I hit my head on a rock on the bottom. The last thing I saw was someone who looked exactly like me looking over me.  
  
Chapter 20 Tai 'Duplicates'  
  
I heard a scream. It sounded like Kari. I ran over to investigate. She was walking around. "Did you hear that scream, was that you, are you okay??" I asked. "What scream, and I'm fine." she said. "Let go and try to find the source of that scream." I said. We started walking. It sounded quiet behind me so I turned to check it out. WHUMP!! Kari had grabbed a boulder and knocked me out.  
  
After awhile I awoke. Kari was next to me knocked unconscious. Sora, T.K., Mimi, Matt, Izzy, and Joe were also there. We were all in a cage. I looked out through the bars. Another me and other exact duplicates of us were outside the cage. "Hehe, your awake." the duplicate of me said, "So, like your new house??" "What are you talking about??" I asked. "We're your evil copies, made by our master." Sora's duplicate said. "But we still have our crests!!" the real Sora yelled. "We have backwards duplicates, you have the Crest of Courage Tai, I have the Crest of Cockiness." Tai C. (C. = copy) said. "Crest of Hatred." Sora C. said. "Crest of Fate." T.K. C. said. "Crest of Ignoring." Joe C. said. "Crest of Death." Kari C. said. "Crest of Curiousity." Izzy C. said. "Crest of Insincerity." Mimi C. said. "Crest of Enemyship." Matt C. said. They also had exact duplicates of our Digimon. "This is totally bad!!" Mimi said.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Agumon C. digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Biyomon C. digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Tentomon C. digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Gomamon C. digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon C. digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gabumon C. digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Palmon C. digivolved to Togemon!!"  
All the originals fired breaking out of the cage and flying at the copies. Then all the copies fired at originals. The attacks collided. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! We were blown out of the cavern. I pushed myself up. I was bruised up pretty badly. My shirt was torn. All the others brushed themselves off. "I…I…I don't think we can beat ourselves." I said. "Our greatest battle against ourselves, who made them??" Sora asked. "It's easy, me." a voice in our heads said. "Did you hear that??" T.K. asked. "Yeah, but what was it??" Mimi asked. "Whatever it was it sounded evil." Izzy said, his expression a look of terror. If something made Izzy scared, I had to be scared. "WE CAN'T GIVE UP!!" I yelled.  
"Courage."  
"Friendship."  
"Sincerity."  
"Hope."  
"Love."  
"Light."  
"Knowledge."  
"Reliability."  
"Lets go whoop these guy's butts." I said. We gathered some food, ate and rested to replenish our strength. We then hunted down our duplicates. "Back for another beating, I knew we should have finished you twirps off the first time!!" Tai C. said.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Agumon C. digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Biyomon C. digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Tentomon C. digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Gomamon C. digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon C. digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gabumon C. digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Palmon C. digivolved to Togemon!!"  
The originals fired their attacks, at maximum power. The copies disintegrated. "There is no way we can win now!!" Tai C. said. His crest disappeared along with him and the other copies. "That was easy, too easy, way too easy." Izzy said. He looked around. "Myotismon." a voice whispered. "My oat iss mon??" I asked, "Isn't he the guy who does the breakfast commercials, get it My oaties man!!" "You won't be laughing soon." a dark and evil voice said. I spun around. "V…V…Vampire!!" T.K. cried. Myotismon grinned showing fangs. "Not vampire, supreme ruler of Digiworld!!" Myotismon said. Drimogimon, Skull Greymon, Whamon, Etemon, Devimon, DemiDevimon, Shogungekomon, Scar Greymon, Digitamon, Vegiemon, Gazimon, Pagumon, Bakemon, Vademon, Ogremon, Elecmon, Frigimon, Centauromon, Maremon, Seadramon, Shellmon, Datamon, Jabugomon, Demonmon, Evimon, Monochromon, Mozaemon, Unimon, Mojumon, Tyranomon, Andromon, Magmamon, Oxymon, Kuwagamon, Numemon, Gekomon, and Leomon stood beside him.   
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudramon!!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!!"  
"Angemon digivolved to MagnaAngemon!!"  
"Togemon digivolved to Lilymon!!"  
"Let the battle begin." I said glaring at Myotismon. In about a second of battling we were defeated. But Garudamon carried us away in time. We rested and recovered our strength in the forest. RUMBLE. RUMBLE. The sky grew as dark as night. Eerie cackles echoed through the air. Our fire we were cooking the food with blew out without warning. "Prepare to die!!" Myotismon cackled. I looked at him. A red fire surrounded him. "Now prepare, for your final destruction!!" Myotismon said. SHMINK!! A disk slit into the ground near us. I picked up the disk and put it in my back pack.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdamon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Patamon digivolved to Angemon!!"  
"CHRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" Myotismon yelled. Angemon and Togemon fell to the ground since they had blocked the others. Then Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon, Garurumon, and Birdramon fell from the after shock. The disc I had picked up started to glow. **theme song 'Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon, monster friends to the boys and girls, champions of the digital world!!' kicks in** The crest, tag, Digivice, and disc all glowed together forming a diamond covered by a star of light in the sky.  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"MetalGreymon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!!"  
"Whoa, you can't do that, not now!!" Myotismon said sarcastically, "CRYSTAL FLAME!!" "Auuggghhhh!!" WarGreymon cried in pain. "Love!!" Sora cried. "Hope!!" T.K. said. "Friendship!!" Matt yelled. "Courage!!" I cried. "Sincerity!!" Mimi said. "Reliability!!" Joe yelled. "Light!!" Kari cried. "Knowledge." Izzy said. "We will prevail." I said. "SAPPHIRE ICE!!" Myotismon cried. All the digimon fell to the floor. "We…Will…Win!!" Mimi said through clenched teeth. Myotismon threw Mimi into a tree. A branch went straight through her stomach. "MIMI!!" Matt yelled running over to her. Myotismon shot a flaming rock through his gut. He fell to the ground. "Matt!!" T.K. cried. A giant mount of dirt came out of the ground and covered T.K. suffocating him. Matt held Mimi close before they both died, they kissed eachother, then their eyes closed peacefully. Kari tried to dig T.K. out. Frantically her arms dug at the ground. Kari was sucked underneath along with T.K. "We're back, and you ain't gonna kill us this time!!" Ash and Laura said jumping down from a tree. "Wanna bet??" Myotismon said. He fired a bolt of lightning at Laura. She fell to the ground. "LAURA!!" Joe yelled. He ran over to Laura. He was then also hit by a bolt of lightning. Izzy ran up and shined his digivice at Myotismon. Myotismon threw him to the side. "Why do you attack them but not us??" I asked walking up to Myotismon. "Love and Courage, the two strongest things in the world." he said, "I just haven't gotten around to killing Ash."  
  
Chapter 21 Sora 'Myotismon, gone forever.'  
  
"Your getting my crest over my dead body!!" I cried. "That's the plan!!" Myotismon said. He fired a lightning bolt at me. "NO!!" Ash yelled. He blocked the bolt. Ash fell to the ground fried. "ASH!!" I cried. "Go on, defeat him, my life is insignificant compared to the millions who will be saved!!" he said. His eyes closed with those last words. "All right you ugly piece of mud, you killed my girl!!" the Numemon leader said, "NUMEMON, ATTACK!!" They all started firing nume sludge at Myotismon. He fired a single fireball and each of them melted into slime. "You've gone way too far now, you are a dead mon!!" Tai said.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"Giga Blasters!!" MetalGreymon cried.  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Birdamon digivolved to Garudamon!!"  
"Wings of Blade!!" Garudamon cried.  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!!"  
"Togemon digivolved to Lilymon!!"  
"Angemon digivolved to MagnaAngemon!!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!!"  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!!"  
They fired at Myotismon. BOOOOOOOOM!! Myotismon looked up out of the smoke. SHWOOMP!! SHWOOMP!! SHWOOMP!! SHWOOMP!! SHWOOMP!! SHWOOMP!! SCHWOOMP. The UltraDisks enbedded themselves in all the Digimon's backs.  
"Zudomon warp digivolved to MarineAngemon!!"  
"WereGarurumon warp digivolved to MetalGarurumon!!"  
"Zudomon warp digivolved to MarineAngemon!!"  
"Garudamon warp digivolved to Phoenixmon!!"  
"MetalGreymon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!!"  
"MegaKabuterimon warp digivolved to HerculesKabuterimon!!"  
"MagnaAngemon warp digivolved to LordlyAngemon!!"  
"Lilymon warp digivolved to Rosemon!!"  
"WAIT!!" a voice cried out. Timemon, Dimesionmon, Lifeamon, and Holymon appeared. "The digigods." Phoenixmon said in awe. Myotismon fired at them destroying them. "IMPOSSIBLE!!" Tai cried, "THEY ARE UNBEATABLE!!" "Maybe they aren't, but I know one thing that is!!" I said. I grabbed Tai and kissed him. My crest glowed. "Love…" I whispered. "WAAAAA!!" Myotismon said disintegrating. Mimi, T.K., Matt, Kari, Joe, Ash, Laura, and Izzy's bodies started floating. One by one their eyes opened. FLASSSSSSSSH!! I opened my eyes. I was at camp. The exact moment we had left, with memories of the awesome adventure, we had only just begun. I looked at Tai and smiled. He smiled back at me. "Wow!!" Izzy said, "That was highly unorthidox." "In english please!!" T.K. said laughing. Everything was back to normal.  
  
  
STAY TUNED FOR PART 2!! 


	3. Chapter 2

The DigiDestiny  
Part 2  
'Myotismon's Return'  
"Is There a way to get Back to Reality?"  
  
  
Chapter 1 Sora 'Soccer Practice'  
  
"TWEET!" the camp councilor blew her whistle, "Up and at `em ladies, get your lazy butts out of bed and get to the mess hall!" I was already up and dressed. I was outside practicing my kicking. I threw the soccer ball over to the bin and ran to the mess hall. "Hey Sora!" Tai said. He was sitting down with Matt and T.K. and was eating. I got in line and scooped up the camp slop onto my tray. I say down next to Tai. The aroma of the food smelled like dirty gym socks mixed with something you smell from a bathroom. "Ugh, how can you eat this?" I asked him. "The key, is holding your breath!" he said. I pushed the tray away. "Mmm, Sora, you gonna eat that, if you don't I'll have it!" T.K. said. "Knock yourself out!" I said shoving the tray over to him, "I miss Biyomon." "This world seems so alien to me since we'd been in the Digiverse for so long." Izzy said walking up. "I know what you mean." Joe said sitting down. "I don't miss any of those bugs, and evil Digimon or all that dirt and humidity!" Mimi said straightening her hat. "Breakfast is over in 10 minutes, after that go to the ready room to get prepared for the soccer match against the Hayfield camp." the loudspeaker boomed. "I totally forgot the big game today!" I said, "I'm gonna get changed and practice." "I better work on my goalie moves." Matt stated as he stood up. "Let me just finish my meal." Tai said. "I better work on my cheer-leading routine." Mimi said. "And we'll be practicing our bench-warming." Joe and Izzy sighed. "I'm sure you'll get pulled into the game today." Tai said as he dumped his tray. I changed into my soccer uniform and grabbed one of the extra balls we had. "I hope I can perfect my slide, steal, and pass before the game." I said to myself. I went out to the field where Tai and Matt were already practicing.  
"Give me a T, give me an I, give me a G, give me an E, give me a R, give me a s, what does that spell? TIGERS!"  
Mimi was already working on her routine. I was glad I went to soccer camp. It was a lot more fun than having to stay at home working at the floral shop. "Hey Sora, try to do your move and kick it to Joe, then he'll try to get it past Matt!" Tai said. He started kicking the ball. I ran after him. I slid down and kicked the ball to Joe. Joe then kicked the ball as hard as he possibly could. "Oof." Matt said. He fell down and the ball rolled in and hit the net. "Nice kick Joe!" I yelled to him. "Great pass!" he called back. "Dang, I don't see why Joe hasn't been put on the field yet." Matt said, "He has a gnarly kick." "HONK, HONK!"  
The Hayfield bus arrived. It came to a stop and the coach and players all ran out in a perfect line. "Showoffs." mumbled Tai. "The Lions, undefeated for five years in a row." Matt said in awe. The rest of our teammates came out and we all got in position. T.K. and Kari were atop the platform below the scoreboard since they were the scorekeepers. Tai started with the ball. He passed it to Joe who passed it to me. I aimed for their goal. BOOOOM! A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck me. At the same time, 7 other bolts came down and hit Tai, T.K., Matt, Kari, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. The Digivices materialized, pinned to our clothes. Only us saw this, to everybody else it was just nothing. I kicked the ball into their goal. The goalie kicked the ball out after it had scored. Melanie, from the other team, kicked the ball over to her teammate who kicked into our goal. Matt blocked the ball. As he touched it, everything stopped. The ball stopped in mid-air. A bird flying over head was stopped. FWOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH. I was sucked into our goal. Tai, T.K., Matt, Kari, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe were too. A bright light flashed and we were all knocked unconscious.  
  
Chapter 2 Tai 'The Digiverse'  
  
"AAAHHHH!" I yelled as I was being sucked into the goal. I was blinded by a bright light and knocked unconscious.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked regaining consciousness. I sat up. Izzy was missing!! And so was everyone else! "Tai, they are gone, well in Myotismon's hands, we must find their crests and help them." Izzy said walking up to me. "AAAHHHH!" I yelled frightened. "I received a message from Gennai on my computer, it is impossible to save them without their crests. The only reason we are here, is that for some reason we gained our crests when we were teleported here." he declared.  
"Where?"  
"The Digiverse."  
"Back here!" I said totally enraged by the thought. "Tai?" Agumon said, "Is that you?" Tentomon was by his side. "Hey guys, how's it been since we left?" Izzy asked. "You don't want to know, but you should know that it's good your back." Tentomon said, "Our world is in absolute chaos. No one knows the cause of it. But we do know that all our opponents, are back for revenge." "It's a DigiDisaster." Agumon said. "Enough with the rhymes!" Vademon said. He telekinetically carried Sora, T.K., Matt, Mimi, Kari, and Joe with him. He flew away. "Hey come back here!" I yelled. I ran after him. "Tai!" Agumon yelled running after me. "Hey, wait up!" Izzy and Tentomon called to us. "Come back here and fight like a mon!" I yelled to him. He turned around and fired his laser gun at me. "Oof!" I yelled. Izzy had knocked me down before it hit me. "My leg!" Izzy cried in pain. I turned my head over to his leg. There was a hole through it. But it wasn't bleeding since the laser had cauterized the wound. It had gone through his knee so he couldn't walk. I helped him up and walked him back over to the cavern where the others had been before Vademon took them. He sat down. "I'll be right back, I have got to find the others!" I said to him. I ran out of the cave. "What's that?" I asked myself. It was Sora's lucky helmet! It must have fallen off. I picked it up and started walking away. "Haha, while they are in hibernation, I will be able to find their crests. And then I will be Myotismon's favorite!" Vademon cackled. I ran to where I had heard the voice. "A lab." I whispered. Walking very silently I entered the lab. Vademon exited a doorway. I ran over to where he had been standing. Sora, T.K., Matt, Mimi, Kari and Joe were in some sort of capsules. I typed on a computer pad nearby. "Cybernetic hibernation chambers." the computer said, "Without the legendary crests they are impossible to open. If the crests our interfaced with my system the user of the crests will be indestructible." The glass was foggy. I wiped some of it off with my sleeve and looked inside. Sora lay there, her eyes closed, not breathing. She was completely encased in liquid nitrogen. Her face was a pale blue. "I have got to find the crests." I said determined to find them before Vademon. "So, let the games begin!" Vademon said in a flash of smoke, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I spun around only to see a fading cloud of smoke. "Oh, you aren't going to get away with this." I said. I grabbed my crest and inserted it into the slit at the bottom of Sora's capsule. Nothing happened. "Incorrect crest match." the computer said. I took it out and put it back in my tag. I started walking back to the cave where Izzy was. "So, how did it go?" Izzy asked when I entered the cave again. "Not good, we need to find their crests to help them." I said. Izzy stood up. "What, how are you standing up?" I asked astonished. "The Digivice resurrects data, just how it resurrected you the last time, it resurrected the dead tissue." Izzy said. "Huh?" I said puzzled.  
"Pay attention in biology and you'll learn all about it."  
"Uh, yeah…" I said. "Gatomon says it time to play!" Gatomon said stepping in. "YOU!" Izzy cried, "Tentomon, go show the kitty cat that play time is over!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled firing at Gatomon. Gatomon swiftly dodged it. "Fury Claws!" Gatomon shouted. Kabuterimon fell to the ground with slashes over his face. "Agumon, your turn!" I cried.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled. Gatomon fell to the ground frying. "Mmm, roast kitty burgers!" Izzy said laughing. Gatomon jumped up and ran. "Greymon, we couldn't of done it without you!" I said, "You too Kabuterimon!" SHWEEEEEEEE!! The ground beneath us split. We both jumped for the sides. Out floated a crest, the crest of Reliability. "Joe's crest!" I said grabbing it. Izzy and I walked to the lab and put the crest in Joe's capsule. The capsule opened and Joe sat up. "What happened, where am I?" he asked frantically. "Calm down Joe, everything's fine, we're in the Digiverse!" I said. "In the Digiverse? YOU CALL THAT FINE, THAT IS TERRIBLE!" he screamed. Gomamon appeared beside Joe. "Yo Joe, my man, how you doin`?" Gomamon said. "Hey Gomamon!" Izzy said. Joe hugged Gomamon. "Hey buddy, I guess not all the Digiverse is bad!" Joe said, "What's wrong with everybody else?" "Same as you were a little while ago. Cybernetic hibernation, we found your crest of reliability from Greymon and Kabuterimon always being reliable. We have to find the other crests." I stated.   
"How the…"  
"Don't ask, just don't ask." Izzy said.  
"Knowledge is a virtue."  
"Mmmm…" Izzy groaned. "We must find the other crests, C'mon lets go." Joe said jumping up. We started walking out of the cavern. "Not so fast, lets just see how strong you so called DigiDestined are!" Pentiomon said jumping in front of us, "Ultra Freeze Blast!" "Whoa!" Izzy yelled rolling to the side. "Leave it to us!" Joe yelled.  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouted. Pentiomon was blown back. Not far but enough to make him retreat. We started walking again. "C'mon, lets go." I said, "We should look where we originally found the crests." "Right." Matt said. "AIIEEEEE!" Joe screamed. "My crest was in the lab when Joe and Gomamon reunited their friendship, it flew over to my capsule and awoke me." he said. "Yes!" Gabumon said.  
"GABUMON!"   
Matt picked up Gabumon. He hugged him. "Hey buddy!" Gabumon said. We started walking again. "How many times are we gonna stop?" Izzy asked, "We've stopped three times since we started out of the cavern." "I think we must do the actions of what the crest is to get the crests." I said.  
  
Chapter 3 Matt 'Crest Of Love, in Myotismon's hands'  
  
After about 5 to 10 days, I'm not sure how long, we had found all the crests but one. The crest of love. Sora's crest. "I have an urgent message!" Piximon yelled flying in, "Sora's crest is in the hands of Myotismon himself!" "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better." I said. "I wonder why he would be keeping her crest alone." Tai said. "Of course, together we can't be defeated, but yet, with even one of us gone, we are nothing." Izzy said, "We don't find her crest, she doesn't wake up, we are separated and will be defeated." There was a pang of truth to his words. "Well, one thing is for sure, I'm not standing here while he has the power of love, I think Tai will agree with me that would should get going and whoop his scrawny little butt." I said. "He doesn't truly have the power of love until he understands it." Tai said, "But I still agree." We started walking.   
"Hmm, maybe if we put all of our crests together, they will point out the direction of his newly acquired lair."  
"Good idea." Mimi said putting her crest out. We put our crests in the form of a circle. They started shining and hovering, then formed an arrow. We picked them up again and started walking the direction of where the arrow had pointed. "There." T.K. said. A castle stood about 300 feet high and 500 square feet length/width.  
  
"Okay, Mimi and Izzy cover the left side. Matt, Joe, you start over at the right side. T.K. and Kari cover the front, I'll cover the back. We meet in the center after we make sure we've secured all the servants." Tai said, "Then, we take care of the main room and Myotismon." He drew a figure of the inside of the castle. Gabumon and Tentomon had gone in and mapped the place out. "Tai, you can't go alone, it's to dangerous." I said.  
"Listen Matt, I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me."  
"All right. I'm just looking out for you."  
We started into the castle. "We're gonna have to climb the wall." I said to Joe. Joe and I started climbing up the sides of the castle wall. We made it up to the rampart. "Hey, stop!" a voice yelled. "GO GABUMON!" I yelled. "Ice Blaster!" Gabumon cried firing at the guard. He kept firing at the guards. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! The siren screeched. Lights started flashing. "So much for a sneak attack." Joe said. I grabbed his hand. We jumped over the side of the of the wall. The others were in the center of the castle. Except for Tai. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Myotismon cackled. A black cloud covered the sky. Darkness, complete darkness. Gates closed around the exits. Chains lowered holding capsules. The cybernetic hibenation chambers. 2 of them. One with Tai. One with Sora. Myotismon floated above them. "Are you ready to rumble?" Izzy yelled. "Lets dance!" I shouted.  
  
Chapter 4 Tai 'Mystical behavior'  
  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
They fired at Myotismon. His body distorted and and the attacks went through him. "Crest or now frickin' crest!" Izzy yelled. Izzy picked up a rock and threw it at the capsule. The glass shattered. "FOOL!" Myotismon cried, "Without the crests being broken from the chambers will kill them!" "We have the crests!" T.K. yelled, "I love being small!" He threw the crests up in the air. Sora and I started hovering in the air. The crests shimmered. The darkness turned to light. My eyes opened quickly and widely. We floated down to the ground. "Lets whoop them good." I yelled.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!"  
The crests floated into our tags. I looked up from the ground. The crest was working at full power. My eyes flashed with pure courage.  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!"  
Sora's eyes flashed red with an eternal flame of undying love. "MEGA BLASTERS!" MetalGreymon roared. "Wings of Blade!" Garudamon screeched. Myotismon flashed and the reappeared over them.  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!"  
"Horn Blaster!" MegaKabuterimon cried. "Lightning Blaster!" WereGarurumon roared. "Gotta go!" Myotismon said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Mimi screamed. She disappeared along with him. "MIMI!!" Matt yelled. He ran to the cloud of smoke. "MIMI!!" he yelled again, "Ooohh, that jerk has done it this time." "Friendship, Courage, Knowledge, Reliability, Love, Youth, Hope, and Sincerity can't beat him, what can?" Izzy said. "Well, maybe Prosperity and Happiness will help." a voice from behind us said. We spun around. Two people were standing there. Two girls. "My name is Kuron." the shorter one said. "And my name is Tanisha." the other one said. "TANISHA!" Izzy cried hugging her, "Guys, I'd like you to meet my little sister." "Kuron!" Matt said, "She is Mimi's little sister." "Where is Mimi?" Kuron asked.   
"She was…Captured by an evil Digimon called Myotismon."  
"My..Myotismon?"  
"But, I thought we destroyed him!" Tanisha yelled. "We only thought we did." a Tegiromon said stepping up. Tegiromon was Tanisha's Digimon, she had the crest of Happiness. Eagerelmon was Kuron's, she had the crests of Prosperity. "What has happened while we were gone?" Matt asked. "Well, Tokyo has been almost entirely destroyed. The armed forces have been fighting back against the digimon, but to no prevail. American forces were called in. Some of the Digimon were taken out, but Ogremon, Drimogimon, and Whamon are still terrorizing the west coast. More and more Digimon have been coming, to new countries, new continents, all of them under the control of some unknown assailant." Tanisha explained. "Evacuation took place a month after you left Tai, very few lives were lost, though sorry to say, our homes have been destroyed." Kuron added. "Our parents?" Izzy asked. "They're okay, they escaped." Tanisha said. "Unknown assailant?" I asked, "Is it stronger than Myotismon?"   
"Way stronger, far beyond Myotismon's power."  
"What, you thought I was actually the main mon in this?" Myotismon cackled, "I'm only a 'cadet' as you would say! There are many Digimon way more powerful than me!" "Huh?" I said as I spun around. "Flame Barrage!" Tegiromon roared firing at Myotismon. "Aerial Afficiency Attack!" Eagerelmon screeched. "Two new Digimon?" Myotismon said in awe. BBOOOOOOOOOOOM!! Myotismon disintegrated. "Wow, you guys are strong!" Izzy commented. "Hey, did you guys know today is the fall equinox in our world." Tanisha said. "The fall equinox, is that when all the planets are aligned?" Matt asked. "Yeah." Tanisha stated, "It also occurs on the Spring, Winter, and Summer equinox. But during today, we had some weird stuff in the refugee camp where people have been since evacuation from Tokyo, some palm trees and some other stuff as in Digieggs have been appearing there." "What the heck is going on?" Mimi asked walking up, "We haven't done anything to the real world yet it's going all screwy on us."  
  
Chapter 5 Sora 'Lopitenkomon'  
  
"Oh yes we have." I said, "August 1st is when we were teleported here. Exactly 31 days before the Fall Equinox." "It was supposed to be a full moon that night," Tanisha commented, "But is it possible we were teleported here by nature's course, not by computer data?" "How do we know this isn't just random that these events occured at the same time?" Izzy asked. "We can't take that risk." I said doubtfully, "Or, nature and computerial data is somehow intertwined." "Screw the logical thinking." Matt said, "Lets go rid the world of evil Digimon." "C'mon guys, we got places to go and Digimon to whoop." T.K. said. We started walking. "Hahahaha, whoop me, not likely!!" Lopitenkomon cackled, "Lets see if you can resist your fantasies!" FLASSSSSSSSH!!  
I opened my eyes. I was lying on the grass. The moon was out and the stars twinkled. I felt a kiss on my forehead. I looked up to see Tai standing there. He was holding a rose. He held the rose out to me. I gently picked it up out of his hand. "Thank you." I said quietly. FLASSSSSSSSH!! A stampede of some rhinoceros things. A girl flying through the air with her eyes glowing. A giant pink demon over 1,500 feet tall. FLASSSSSSSSH!! Everything went back to normal. Tai looked at me oddly. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah." I said shaking off the images, "Lets go inside." He helped me up. And we walked over to my house.  
  
Chapter 6 Tai 'Tai, Tiger Team Captain'  
  
"And Tiger's team captain Tai, will now go for the goal to win the game." the announcer boomed. I kicked the ball. Left, right, left, right, left, DODGE, duck, KICK! The ball flew through the air at the goal. FLASSSSSSSSH!! A little yellow dragon was talking to me. FLASSSSSSSSH!!I was jumping off a cliff with a weird device in my hand. The wind was ripping at my shirt, causing tears to pour from my eyes. I was inches from the ground. FLASSSSSSSSH!! "AND THE TIGERS WIN!!" the announcer yelled. Sora jumped up from her position on the field and hugged me. My face was expressionless. "Tai, are you okay, you look weird." she said. "Agumon." I said for no reason. "Agumon, what's that?" Sora asked. "No clue," I said, "But lets just get going to the celebration party."  
  
Chapter 7 T.K. 'Marshmallows & Monster Rancher'  
  
"Mmmmmm!" I said rubbing my stomach. Kari set down a plate of marshmallows in front of me. She sat down and we both started munching down on them. Our faces were sticky with jell-o. FLASSSSSSSSH!! I was being suck under the ground, unable to breathe! Kari dug frantically at the ground. She was also sucked underneath. Matt was lying by a tree bleeding badly! FLASSSSSSSSH!! "Yum!" Kari said giggling. The marshmallows were gone. My hand held a marshmallow squished by my fist. "What's wrong?" Kari asked me. "Nothing, I'll get the marshmallows this time, could you turn the T.V. on to Monster Rancher though?" I asked getting up.  
  
Chapter 8 Matt 'NFL Superstar'  
  
The football was set. I focused on it. I ran up and WHAM!! I kicked it as hard as I could. It went flying. "C'mon, c'mon!!" I yelled. SCORE!! The crowd cheered. Mimi ran out onto the field and hugged me. Insane fans rushed out onto the field throwing roses. The security officials pushed the fans back to their place. I went to the locker room and opened my locker. FLASSSSSSSSH!! Mimi exploded and started growing to a huge monster frog-like thing. A dog with a horn grew to be a giant wolf. FLASSSSSSSSH!! I was in the celebration room dancing with Mimi. I walked over to the counter and sat down. Mimi sat down next to me. "You okay?" she asked. "Uh, yeah, just a little woozy." I said.  
  
Chapter 9 Izzy 'Web Master'  
  
I looked around, I was the owner of the entire Web. "Izzy, dinner time!" my mom called. I sat down at the dinner table and started eating. FLASSSSSSSSH!! A girl named Tanisha was hugging me. A flying giant bug about the size of a hawk was buzzing near me talking to me. I was falling! FALLING! My arm! I heard myself scream! FLASSSSSSSSH!! "COUGH, COUGH!" I choked on my food. My dad went over and patted me on the back until I spit up. "You okay son?" he asked. "Yeah, just zoned out, sorry." I said picking up my fork.  
  
Chapter 10 Mimi 'Shopaholic'  
  
"BUY, BUY, BUY!" I screamed out. I ran down aisle after aisle throwing stuff in my servant's carts. Matt jumped down from the giant castle. He swept me off my feet, dipped me down, and kissed me. "Hey prince charming," I said smiling, "Your princess is here." FLASSSSSSSSH!! I was crying. No one liked me. I sang to try to make them happy, to forgive me. But then, something worse happened. This giant ugly frog was chasing me! I screamed. FLASSSSSSSSH!!  
  
Chapter 11 Tanisha 'Cyberspace'  
  
"94146328248 + 61897570237523 = 61991716565771" I said to myself. I was cyberspace. Cyberspace, was me. I had control of all data everywhere. No one knew me. I wasn't born. I would not die. I was life itself. FLASSSSSSSSH!! "TANISHA!" a boy named Izzy cried. He hugged me. "Where's Mimi?" a girl named Kuron asked. "She, she was killed by an evil Digimon called Myotismon." an older boy named Matt said. FLASSSSSSSSH!!  
  
Chapter 12 Joe 'Short n' Sweet'  
  
I kissed Laura. We sat inside my house. FLASSSSSSSSH!! I was climbing a mountain. A ton of people came after me. One a giant bird, one a giant dinosaur with metal on it. A unicorn thing tried killing me. FLASSSSSSSSH!!  
  
Chapter 13 Sora 'Past the Ultimates'  
  
Tai and I were inside snuggled up next to my fireplace. Some soft music was playing. We drank some hot cocoa and kissed. "AAAHHHH!" I screamed. FLASSSSSSSSH!! I was back in the Digiverse. I had broken out of my fantasy. "BEEEEEEP!" the siren squealed. Tai's, Tanisha's, Izzy's, Matt's, Mimi's, Joe's, and T.K.'s eyes opened. "You're alive, wow!" Lopitenkomon yelled, "Unlike them." He pointed to Kari and Kuron. They were dead. "Eh, they broke out of their fantasies right away, and, I had to destroy them." he cackled. "You'll die for this, I swear." Tai said. All of our crests started glowing. Kari and Kuron were filled with the light and resurrected. They walked over to us. "Oh sh…" Lopitenkomon began to say. He was disintegrated. "I suggest running, you just killed one of my best mon." Poshgoshiomon said. "I think I'll take up that suggestion." Joe said running away. "I don't think so you piece of crap, we are gonna bring each of you down, one by one!" Tai yelled.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!"  
They fired at Poshgoshiomon. Nothing happened. Nothing at all.  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!"  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!"  
"Angemon digivolved to MagnaAngemon!"  
"Togemon digivolved to Lilymon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!"  
They fired at Poshgoshiomon. Nothing happened still. "What can beat this guy?" Tai asked. A lightning bolt hit MegaKabuterimon. Magma walls surrounded MetalGreymon. Ice crystals formed around Zudomon and Zudomon. Flames sprouted out around Garudamon. Red vapor floated into WereGarurumon. Branches covered Lilymon's body. A bright light engulfed MagnaAngemon. Eagerelmon was covered by a cloud, and Tegiromon was entirely covered by flames.  
"MegaKabuterimon warp digivolved to HerculesKabuterimon!!"  
"MetalGreymon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!!"  
"Zudomon warp digivolved to MarineAngemon!!"  
"Zudomon warp digivolved to MarineAngemon!!"  
"Garudamon warp digivolved to Phoenixmon!!"  
"WereGarurumon warp digivolved to MetalGarurumon!!"  
"Lilymon warp digivolved to Rosemon!!"  
"MagnaAngemon warp digivolved to LordlyAngemon!!"  
"Eagerelmon warp digivolved to Hawkarowmon!!"  
"Tegiromon warp digivolved to FlameTegiromon!!"  
"Let it be told today, with the defeat of you, we will go back home!" I screamed. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! They fired their strongest attacks at him. "Impossible, how can you be so strong?" he cried as he disappeared. We teleported back to the real world. "Whoa…" I said. "This is unbelievable." Tai said.  
  
Chapter 14 Unknown woman 'My neck'  
  
It was about midnight. I was walking down the street. A carriage rolled down the street and stopped next to me. "A carriage, in Tokyo?" I said in disbelief. A man stepped out of it. He was about 7 feet tall. He came up to me. I looked at him. He was dressed in black, not that bad looking either. I stood there. He grabbed me by my shoulders and smiled. White fangs showed from his teeth. "AIEEEE!!" I screamed. He pushed my hair back and bit me on the neck. I fell to the ground. He hopped back in the carriage, and the carriage rolled away  
  
Chapter 15 Tai 'Anomeia'  
  
A month later  
  
I sat down watching the news. "Young women all over the town have been hospitalized. They were found on the streets, apparently left there over night, with almost all of the blood in their body drained. Many supersticious people say, 'It's the vampires, demons, they're real!' Local officials are puzzled as to what is happening. Could it be a sick demented killer, or, are 'the vampires' real??" the reported laughed, "Now to Sansha, who is in the hospital downtown." "As you can see the hospitals are getting more and more crowded! Here is an enhanced picture of the weird marking left on each of the women." Sansha said. A picture popped up. Two puncture marks with red skin and blood around them. "No, this is impossible!" I said. I phoned Sora. "Sora, are you watching this?" I asked. "What?" she asked. "This special on this news, change it to KARE 11." I said. "Just a sec." she said as she changed the channel, "No…" "He's back." I said, "Myotismon is back. And it looks like he is draining lots of blood to gain tons of energy." "AIEEEEEEE!!" my mom screamed. "Mom!" I yelled. I ran into the kitchen. "Ouch." she said. She had spilled coffee on her, really hot coffee. "Geez, don't scare me like that." I said. I walked back to the living room. I picked up the phone. "Sora, you there?" I asked. "AIEEEEEEEE!!" someone screamed in the background. "SORA!" I yelled. I threw on my roller blades. FWISH!! FWISH!! I went as fast as I could to Sora's. I kicked the door open. "SORA!" I yelled. I looked around her house. I opened a closet door. Sora lay in there. There was blood on the handle of the door. She had two puncture wounds in her neck. "So nice of you to join me for lunch, want a bite?" Myotismon asked throwing Sora's mom to the ground. "You little…" I said glaring at him, "Agumon, lets go show this guy what were made of!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!"  
"Mega Blasters!" MetalGreymon yelled firing at Myotismon. BOOOOOOM!! He dodged it and it knocked out one of the walls. Sora's dad was on the floor unconscious, or worse. Lava walls engulfed MetalGreymon.  
"MetalGreymon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!!"  
"Flame Light!" WarGreymon roared. "MIRROR!" Myotismon yelled. WarGreymon fell to the ground."Get outta here!" Myotismon cried. I was blown back through the wall. I grabbed a pipe. "Too close." I said. Myotismon was crying in pain. 'The sunlight!' I thought to myself. He drilled a hole in the ground and went into it. CRUMBLE, CRUMBLE!! The house totally sank into the ground. Sora, her mom, and her dad were lying on the ground outside of the pit. I grabbed a cell phone from my back pocket and phoned the hospital. "I just found 2 more women vicitms, and a man with a bad head injury." I said. I then hung up. I couldn't let them find out who I was. I went back home and watched the news again. "The hospitals are asking for blood donations to give to the women victims, if you are over 18, and have any of these blood types:  
O+  
O-  
AB-  
AB+  
Please donate. They need it. This just in, a house has just totally sank in on it's foundation! 3 people are injured, 2 of them are women victims, one is man with a concussion." the reported said. I turned the T.V. off. I 'borrowed' my dad's I.D., and went to the donation center. "18, my butt, I'm 15, but I don't care." I mumbled to myself. "I.D. please." the nurse said. She glanced at it and handed it back to me. Then she grabbed a needle. She had fallen for the I.D. After she had drained what felt like a quart of blood from me, I left. I stumbled out of the hospital. I felt a little woozy. I didn't care if it was lying, I wanted to help, seeing as we were probably the cause of it. Feeling my pocket, I grabbed a few dollars and went over to the hot dog stand nearby. Using my cash, I bought some hot dogs, and sat down on a bench while I ate. Myotismon stood on top of a skyscraper. "Turn over the DigiDestined to me, or your planet will be destroyed!" he cackled. "The DigiDestined, you mean those kids who have been going around stopping these weird monsters?" a person asked. "I'm one of them." a little kid said stepping up. "I'm another one." a teenager said. They were defending our identities. "No, I AM one of them." I said stepping up. "I am one!" Sora said weakly walking out of the hospital. "I'm one of them." Izzy yelled. "So am I!" Joe cried. "I am one!" Kari screamed. "I am a DigiDestined." T.K. said. "I am also a DigiDestined." Tanisha cried. "I'm one of them!" Kuron yelled. "I am one!" Matt screamed. "And so am I." Mimi said. "ATTACK!" Myotismon yelled. Raremon, Whamon, SkullMeramon, SkullGraymon, Mozaemon, Ogremon, Seadramon, Frigimon, Datamon, Mammothmon and Etemon started destroying the buildings. BOOOOOOM!!  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!"  
BOOOOOOOOOOOM! Raremon fired back. My apartment building was hit. "Crap." I said. My mom was hanging from the ledge. "Kill the males, I only need the females for more energy, then with that energy, I will take over the universe! But bring me the DigiDestined, I want to kill them personally." Myotismon said. I roller bladed up the apartment ramp up to where my mom was. I grabbed her hand. "Hold on!" I cried. I grabbed her other hand. I wrapped my legs around the railing bar, and pulled her up. She jumped over the rail and sat down. My legs started slipping. "Aaahhhh!" I yelled reaching out. I fell. "REEEORRWWW!!" Birdramon screeched as she caught me. She set me down on the ground. "Time to kick into overdrive guys!" I yelled.  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!"  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!"  
"Togemon digivolved to Lilymon!"  
BOOOOOOOOOOOM! Myotismon flew away. But the attack disintegrated all the other Digimon. Myotismon was the only one left. Myotismon flew away. "NO!" I yelled, "Come back and fight like a mon!"  
  
1 year later  
  
Myotismon hadn't showed himself for a year. "He's gathering his resources, saving up energy until he is ready." Izzy said. "Lets just hope we'll be ready in time." I said.  
I sat on a tree ledge. Sora was just about to walk past it. I hung on with my legs and swished down so I was facing her upside-down. "Aaahhhh!" she cried, "Tai!" I laughed. She was still looking frightened. Her face was an expression of terror and she was pointing to something behind me. I turned my head. WHAP!! Mokotemon hit me in the face. I fell off the tree onto my head. "Ow…" I said, "Agumon, get that guy!" "Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled firing at Mokotemon. "Aaahhhh!" Mokotemon cried, "Hey, it's just me Izzy, I'm trying out the new hologram simulator Gennai e-mailed me." He pressed a button on his laptop and he became Izzy again. "Don't scare us like that!" Sora yelled hitting Izzy on the head. "Sorry…" he said in pain.  
It was later that night, and Izzy called. "Tai, come quick, go to the woods near the sixth bench, everyone will be there." he said. I couldn't go out the front door. I lifted my window and jumped onto the fire escape. Except, the fire escape's bolts gaveway. It crashed to the ground. Luckily I landed in the dumpster, then it tipped over. "Hey, who's back there??" a policeman asked running back. "Grrrr…" his dog barked. "Shoot." I said. I looked around. The gate! I jumped up the gate that blocked off the two alleys. "Get down from there kid!" the cop yelled. I jumped over and ran for it. I made it to the woods. "What took you so long?" Matt asked, "We've been waiting here for like 30 minutes." It was actually more like ten, but I was late. "Oh, just adding some stuff to my rapsheet." I said, "I destroyed the fire escape, landed in a dumpster spilling trash all over, and had a cop chase me." "Ok, it doesn't matter, what matters is that your here." Izzy said, "I have some odd information, you know when Sora whapped me on the head earlier this afternoon, well she was acting weird, and she looked a bit different, so it took some of the DNA cells left from when she whapped me, and it turns out, that isn't Sora. It's a genetic duplicate, except whoever cloned her so to speak, but her DNA in computer code, not the normal human genetic code." "Myotismon." I said, "Meaning Sora, is either being held captive, or dead." "And from what my resources say." Izzy continued, "He's hiding right there." He pointed to the old subway tunnels. "Tomorrow morning, 9:00, meet here." I said walking back home. Another problem, how was I going to get back in? I shimmied up the drainpipe. Then, reached my hand over and climbed into my bedroom widnow. I climbed back into bed, and went to sleep. "BRIIIIIING!" my alarm sounded. I bolted out of bed. I pulled on my clothes and jumped into the kitchen. "Goodmornin' peoples!" I said sitting down and digging into my pancakes. I snuck a few pancakes to Agumon who was sitting in my bedroom. I looked at my watch. 8:50!! "Um, I gotta go mom!" I said kissing her on the cheek and running out the door. I slid down the main banister of the apartment down to the bottom floor. I ran as fast as I could, then jumping on my skaterboard, slid across the street. "HONK!!" the cars blew. "You idiot kid, can't you see it says 'don't walk!'" a guy screamed at me. I made it to the woods, stepped on the back of my skateboard, and caught it in the air. "Late again I see." Matt said. "Oh screw you." I said, "I hurried as fast as I could go. Anyway, did you bring the supplies?" "Yup." Matt said showing me the backpack. "Lets go." I said. We walked to the sewer opening that led to the abandoned subway tunnels. They had been entirely forgotten about. Covered over with chemicals and other crap. "Wading boots on everyone??" I said plopping into the underground filth. "Guys, we have to get to the dry part quick, it's eating through the wading boots. After we're done with this, I'm sueing Jimmy Neil, the owner of the chemical plant near here." I said. "I'm gonna barf from that smell." Joe said, "Ugh." We made it to the tracks. "Whats this?" T.K. asked as he pulled on a red lever. "AAAHHHH!" we all yelled as we fell down a trap door. "So many guests dropping in." Myotismon said. "MMMMM!!" Sora screamed. She was tied up and gagged. "Why you…" I yelled running at him. "Nu-uh-uh!" Myotismon said. I was thrown back.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled firing at Myotismon. "Pathetic, you still try such weak attacks at me." he cackled. "Weak, how about it you digi-disgrace!" I yelled. "I will return, and when I do, you will not live through the fight!" he said as he disappeared. I untied Sora. She stood up and rubbed her wrists. "Dang, what is it with him wanting me all the time?" Sora asked. "Love, he first needs love, then he'll take all our crests. He'll destroy all that is good in world, and nourish off the evil in human hearts." Izzy said.  
"Interesting thought Izzy." I said, "But that just sends a chill through my spine."  
  
Chapter 16 Sora 'The future revealed'  
  
"RING, RING!" The phone rang. "I'll get it!" I called. I picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Mimi, may I speak to Sora?" Mimi asked. "This is Sora." I said, "Hey Mimi, what's up?" "Oh, nothin' just callin' to see if you wanted to go shopping tommorow." she said. "Um, sure, we just need to stop at the bank, I'm flat broke." I said. We decided to go shopping later, and hung up. I picked up the book I had been reading. 'War and Peace' by Leo Tolstoy, and I was only on page 1!! I had been reading for 2 days straight. Except of course, each page is as long as 5 pages. I hate my school. Dang summer reading. SCRATCH!! I looked out my window. 'Just the tree brushing against my window.' I said to myself. My window shattered. "So, are you the Digi-Destined name Sora?" a weird looking Digimon asked. "Yes." I said, "What do you want?" "Come with me." he said. He grabbed my hand. "You must see what will happen, this is your future, your choice to decide what will happen, if Earth wins. Or Myotismon wins." the digimon said. FLASH!! I looked around. People in chains, building a temple, a statue looking like Myoitsmon. One of us Digi-Destined, I'm not sure who, ordering people around. "One of you." the digimon said, "The one named Matt will be traitorous. It is your choice if he turns. You are the decision of the fate of the universe." FLASH!! Someone fighting Myotismon hand to hand. I wasn't sure who either. It looked like Tai or someone, in some sort of weird armor followed by thousands of good digimon. Myotismon falling back. But then. I looked around. Humans. Digimon. All laying dead from the battle. "No…" I said, "Get me out of here!" FLASH!! I looked around. I was in my room again. The window wasn't shattered anymore. The strange digimon had disappeared. "I've been studying to much." I said lying down on my bed and falling asleep.  
  
Chapter 17 Kari 'Our friend Gatomon'  
  
"This is really odd." I said. Sora had just called me telling me her story. She said she wanted only me to know. Izzy, Matt, T.K., and Mimi, all had a chance of telling other people. So did Tai since he was friends with Matt. I wouldn't since I had kept a lot of secrets from people all ready. Not a good record for a 11 year old huh?? Tai was out with my mom. They were um, practicing his driving since his driver's test was tommorow. "My gosh. Is it just me or is that wall melting?" I asked. I blacked out. The heat wave had really been getting to me. My head was still swirling. "Honey." my mom called to Tai, "Turn up the air condition." We had turned it off since the bill was so high. I drank some of the ice water we had in the fridge. Suddenly I heard a siren outside. The police had made a siren for whenever a monster was sited so people could get away. "Tai, where are you?" my mom called. She went into his room. His window was open. I snuck out. "C'mon Gomamon." I said. This was bizarre. Too bizarre. Life since I was teleported to the Digiworld was crazy. Absolutely insane. Like, 'I'm here for my straight jack measurement!' BOOOOOOM!! I looked back. A Digimon had just blown a crater the size of a semi in our apartment building. "Get em Gomamon!" I yelled.  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!"  
"Quantum Torpedo!" Zudomon cried. "Grrrrrr…" the digimon growled, "Time Distortion!" A ripple in the sky came down at Zudomon. "What the?" I cried. I fell to the ground from the impact. Gomamon came out of the dust. "Kari." she said, "Good…Goodbye." Gomamon fell ot the ground and disappeared. "Behold the wrath of Demolitiomon!" the digimon yelled. I heard a voice behind me saying, 'Meow, oh no, Demolitiomon will have the honor of destroying the eight child!'  
"Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon!"  
"Swipes Of Rage!" Angewomon hissed. Demolitiomon fell to the ground and then disintegrated. Angewomon undigivolved to Gatomon. "GATOMON!" I cried, "YOU SAVED ME!" I hugged her. "Um, yeah, sure, whatever." Gatomon said. She had turned good. I knew she didn't want to show it. But she had. I could just, feel it. BOOOOM! Myotismon flew over head. "So. My forseeings are correct, you vile traitor Gatomon." Myotismon yelled. "Hey punch mouth!" Tai yelled, "Over here!" Myotismon turned around to see Tai standing there. Tai motioned for me to leave. "So. The brave leader of the Digi-Destined. Destined to die. Your destiny lies in my hands, and it is slavery. Or death." Myotismon said. He fired a giant beam of dark energy straight at Tai. He couldn't dodge it in time. Agumon was too far away to do anything!  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
STAY TUNED FOR THE AWESOME CONCLUSION IN PART 3!! 


	4. Chapter 3

The Digi-Destiny:  
Part: 3  
'The final battle??'  
"Can They Fully Digivolve to win??"  
  
  
Chapter 1 Tai 'Tai's Turning'  
  
The dark ball of energy Myotismon had fired at me hit me in an explosion. I stood up. 'That's it!' I thought to myself, 'That ball wasn't supposed to kill me, it was supposed to control me.' I had an idea, I bowed to Myotismon. "Your wish is my command master." I said. Kari looked at me. I looked back.  
  
1 day later  
  
I was underground with Myotismon. I had contacted Sora. BOOOOOOM!! Sora and the others blew one of the walls down. "INTRUDER ALERT!" DemiDevimon yelled. I jumped on Myotismon's back.  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!"  
I held Myotismon still. "Do it like we planned!" I yelled to Izzy. He jumped over to Myotismon's computer setup. He typed a few keys, and a portal to the Digiverse opened. Well. Not the Digiverse. It was a portal between Earth and the Digiverse where Myotismon would be trapped for eternity. "Sora, do it now!" I yelled. "But Tai, you'll…you'll be trapped forever!" Sora cried. "Sora, I overheard your conversation with Kari, the universe, or the one you love. Do it Sora, please." I said. She hung her head low. "Garudamon, full out attack on Myotismon." she said with tears in her eyes. "Wings of Blade!" Garudamon screeched. It hit Myotismon dead on. We were blown back into the portal. The swirling vortex of energy encased Myotismon. But when I looked around. It was pushing me out. FWEEEEEEM! I was blown out of the portal. The doors closed. Myotismon was trapped. Forever. Suddenly. A dark shadow covered the room. The doors opened. A Digimon stepped out. "I am the ancient darkness of the Digiverse. I have once ruled Earth. And I will do it again. I am Licotiomon." it said. He looked basically like Myotismon. Fangs. Had to be some sort of blood sucking creature. Except. He had wings of a falcon, and talons on the back of wrists and the back of his ankles. He had a tail of a dragon. It was definitely similar to my mental picture of a dragon tail. "Uh oh." I said, "Run…" I kicked him to distract him, and ran for it. "Sapphire Blizzard!" Licotiomon yelled. Mimi fell to the ground frozen solid. Matt fell also. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon cried. Matt thawed out quickly. BOOOOOOM!! Agumon was blown back before he could thoroughly thaw Mimi. FWEEEEEEEEM!! In a flash we were teleported to above ground. "What got us out of there??" Sora asked. "No clue." I said. A man jumped down in front of us. "I did." he said, "I am the original Digi-Destined. I cannot stay here long. I had been trapped with Licotiomon in the vortex you threw Myotismon in. I pulled Tai out with me. Myotismon being thrown in had released Licotiomon and I. If I stay here I will age so rapidly I will be a withered old man in just an hour. Licotiomon is immortal to age. He can be killed, but not be natural causes unlike me. I must go back to the Digiverse soon. The universe is counting on you, you're our only hope." In a flash he disappeared. "This in not good." I said, "Not good at all. The ultimate evil. And we…we don't have a choice."  
  
Chapter 2 Sora 'The Rebellion'  
  
I looked around. It was 5:00 a.m. I had woken up early. Again. On a weekend. Again, my window shattered. Except, this time, Licotiomon flew in, grabbed me, and took me to his castle. In his hassle he dropped my Digivice which gave off a warning to the others. He bit me draining enough blood to knock me unconscious. When I woke up I was evil. He had forced negative energy into my crest and my soul causing me to be turned evil. My crest, now the Crest Of Hatred. Mimi was the same, her crest, the Crest Of Envy. Unlike with Datamon it felt like I was glad to be evil. I mean, it was like it was what I had always wanted. but, there was a nagging thought in my mind, Love, just one word was all. "Your destiny is mine, I own you." Licotiomon said sitting on his throne. After a while, Licotiomon had captured everyone but Tai. Matt the Crest Of War. Izzy the Crest Of Despair, T.K. the Crest Of Pain, Kari the Crest Of Cruelty, and Joe the Crest Of Darkness. Tai's had been set aside, his was the Crest Of Evil. Tanisha and Kuron, well they never existed, Myotismon had changed the course of history, but when he was trapped it restored itself. Tai was next. If Tai was caught, the legend would come true. I had been reading some of Earth's history, and I uncovered a secret. Licotiomon had ruled the world once. After he was trapped by the Original Digimon Destined Team. An anonymous prophecy had foretold that Licotiomon would come back. I couldn't believe it. But something told me, that Licotiomon would be defeated, and Myotismon, wasn't done with us yet. Suddenly a wall burst open. Tai stood there. "WarGreymon, do it!" Tai cried. "Terra Force!" WarGreymon roared as the ground exploded underneath Licotiomon. "AUUGGGHHHH!" Licotiomon screamed. He hated fire.   
It was easy to see. "You'll pay for this!" he screamed. A dark light surrounded him and he blasted off in a flash. "Sora!" Tai cried. He hugged me. "Get off me!" I yelled. I threw him to the ground. Mimi, Kari, Matt, Joe, Izzy, T.K. and I surrounded him. "We shall do as Licotiomon tells us." I said to the others. We grabbed our evil crests. The dark energy gathered in a ball above Tai. It pushed into him. "AUUGGGHHHH!" Tai screamed in pain. The dark energy flew back out. He had been able to reject it. But, it wasn't dark energy anymore, it was pure energy of goodness. Sparkles flew from it going into us. My crest started glowing and in a flash of light it turned into my original crest. I fell to the ground weak. I looked up to see Tai. His good energy combined with the energy from his Digivice had saved us, but drained too much energy from him. Tai laid there unconscious with blood dripping from his mouth. 'Not so tough now, is he?' a voice in my head said, 'Kill him, he's weak, kill him now!' I ignored it. I didn't know where it came from. I rushed over to Tai. Mimi, Matt, Izzy, T.K., Kari, Joe, and I picked him up. We carried him out of Licotiomon's castle and brought him down the mountain. He woke up an hour later. I looked in his eyes. Something was missing about it. Something was strange. An evil thing. I can't explain it. He grabbed me by my throat. He had given us his good energy, but absorbed the dark energy. "Hahahahahahaha." Licotiomon cackled, "Your leader is mine, without him you will die. The world will soon be mine."  
  
One year later  
  
We had battled nanosecond after hour after hour, day after day, week after week, month after month. We did our best. But, Licotiomon was too strong. He merged the Digiverse with our universe, and, ruled the world. "Get to work!" Tai screamed snapping his whip. I jumped up and lugged the rock I was carrying over to the edge of Licotiomon's temple. One of his giant statues had fallen over so we had to uncover and rebuild the damaged parts. It was hard. But, it was better than the alternative punishment. We had to keep our strength up. The rebellion forces had been put together. Biyomon, Agumon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Patamon were in hiding. It was going to take all the strength we had to bring down Licotiomon. We couldn't rebel yet, it just made us weaker from the punishment. Suddenly a voice came from behind us. We were in the sleeping quarters for slaves. I turned around. Myotismon stood there. "I'll help you defeat Licotiomon, he killed my father, he destroyed us because he thought we would sooner or later destroy him. He was afraid of the power of evil we had. I'll help him defeat you. We'll then have a week to re-cooperate, then, it's my turn to fight you." Myotismon said, "I do this for me, and I want to personally destroy you myself." So far, my frequent talking with Tai had just proved to get more punishment instead of saving him. So…I gave up on that.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Hey Tai!" I said jumping at him from behind. I tackled him and covered his mouth. "Matt, I need your help, he's fighting'." I said. Matt grabbed him and helped me bring him to the hidden lair underneath the sleeping quarters. "Tie him up." I said to his mom. Few slaves new of the rebellion, since we could trust no one. Digimon and Humans alike were forced to serve Licotiomon. "Okay, lets hope this works." I said. A Digimon stepped in front. His eyes were shaped like swirling circles. They then started spinning. Tai fell asleep. "Okay, think back Tai, think back 2 years ago. Remember the Digiverse?? Remember what happened?? Remember finally defeating Myotismon to what we thought?? Our lips meeting?? Think back Tai, think back." I said quietly. I snapped my fingers. Tai's eyes opened quickly. "Sora, is that you??" he asked, "What happened, where am I, what has happened in this last year or so, I…I don't remember." We filled him in, and gave him our plan. He suggested a speech from Licotiomon. During that, we would attack.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Attention slaves!!" Licotiomon, "Loyal slaves, today, is a day of great joy!! For today, in my kind heart, I will let 100 of you go." The crowd started cheering. Mimi stepped up beside Licotiomon. She had 'sworn complete loyalty' when we started the rebellion. She was actually an extremely undercover as a spy gathering information on his weaknesses, strengths, and faults. She didn't mind it since she was treated like royalty. "DO IT NOW!" I screamed out from the crowd. Tai jumped down from atop the temple and tackled Myotismon.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Patamon digivolved to Angemon!!"  
"Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
They fired at the guards knocking them out in one hit. "C'mon people, lets do it!" I yelled as I jumped onto the top of a small hut. I drew out my Digivice and threw it up in the air. It started glowing brightly. The rest of them threw their Digivices up. They all glowed together. It sent out a bright light renewing the strength in all the good of people and Digimon there. Licotiomon grabbed me by my throat. Tai was lying on the ground with blood dripping from his head. I couldn't tell if he was breathing. "Hey you big jerk!" Mimi screamed. She grabbed a pole that was one the ground. It flew straight at Licotiomon. He turned around quickly and the pole hit me in the arm. "AUUGGGHHHH!" I screamed in pain. Matt jumped at Licotiomon. "CHRIMSON LIGHTNING!" Myotismon yelled. Licotiomon dropped me and parried the blow. "Mirage of Hatred!!" Licotiomon yelled. He fired at me. My slave roommate Linda ran up and blocked the blow for me. "LINA!" I yelled, "No!!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!!"  
"Wing Of Blade!" Garudamon screeched. "ONE, LAST, TIME!!" Tai yelled standing up. He threw his crest up in the air. The crest started glowing. My crest, and the other's crests flew up to his. The formed together to make a different crest. The crest then floated into my tag. I looked up at Licotiomon. "No, this cannot be!" he screamed, "This cannot be!" "Time for the light of the world." I said. A giant flash came from my tag. I didn't know what had happened… The new crest split in two and one half went to Tai, one half went to me. "Crest Of Good!" I yelled, "Whoop them good!"  
"Garudamon warp digivolved to Phoenixmon."  
"Phoenixmon ultra digivolved to FireFalconPhoenixmon!" (FFP)  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!"  
"MetalGreymon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!"  
"WarGreymon ultra digivolved to VortexVolcanoGreymon!!" (VVG)  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!!"  
"Zudomon warp digivolved to MarineAngemon!!"  
"ArticZudomon ultra digivolved to ArticIceMarineAngemon!!" (AIMA)  
"Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon!!"  
"Angewomon warp digivolved to MagnaDramon!"  
"MagnaDramon ultra digivolved to LordlyLightMagnaDramon!!" (LLMD)  
"Angemon digivolved to MagnaAngemon!!"  
"MagnaAngemon warp digivolved to LordlyAngemon!!"  
"LordlyAngemon ultra digivolved to LordlyLightAngemon!!" (LLAE)  
"Togemon digivolved to Lilymon!!"  
"Lilymon ultra digivolved to Rosemon!!"  
"Rosemon digivolved to NatureneFlowerRosemon!!" (NFR)  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!!"  
"WereGarurumon warp digivolved to MetalGarurumon!!"  
"MetalGarurumon ultra digivolved to MetalWarlockGarurumon!!" (MWG)  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!!"  
"MegaKabuterimon warp digivolved to HerculesKabuterimon!!"  
"HerculesKabuterimon ultra digivolved to VoltorHerculesKabuterimon!!" (VHK)  
"Thunder Bolt Electrocution!" VHK buzzed. "MYTHICAL LIGHTNING BLASTER!!" MWG roared. "Nature Burst Of Life!" NFR cried. "Light Of The Heavens!" LLA yelled. "Light Of Justice!" LLMD yelled. "Quantum Ice Torpedo!" AIMA growled. "Fire Flare Wings!" FFP screeched. "Twirling Blasters Of Rage!" VVG roared. Licotiomon swiftly dodged all but LLA, and LLMD's attacks. The light engulfed Licotiomon and he disappeared. But, the attack had drained all of my and Tai's energy. I fell to the ground.  
  
Chapter 3 Matt 'Short Chap. intervene'  
  
We ran over to Sora and Tai. I put my hand to Sora's neck and felt it. No pulse. "Joe, over here!" I cried. I put my hands on her chest. "1…2…3…" I said. Joe pinched her nose, put his mouth over hers, and exhaled. We did that for 5 minutes. Mimi, and Izzy had done the same for Tai. But, nothing happened. The world was free of evil and Licotiomon, but not without a price. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya ran over to Tai. Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi ran over to Sora. Suddenly, Sora and Tai's crests started glowing. The 2 super crests floated out of the tags and formed together. A bright light went through the sky. Anyone on earth, could see it. Everyone could. Sora's eyes opened quickly as her breath was restored. Tai's eyes opened, but not as quickly, he was still to weak. His body and soul never had time to re-cooperate from all the battles. Tai looked at his mom and dad and hugged them closely, as Sora did too. I looked at Mimi. I smiled and kissed Mimi. "We made it, we finally made it." I said.  
  
Chapter 4 Tai 'A New Evil'  
  
10 years later  
  
Life was pretty normal for everyone. Sora and I, on the Japan soccer team, engaged. Matt, a football superstar, married to Mimi, now the most famous pop singer in the world. Izzy, the billionaire Digital Monster Co. owner, (computer store). Joe, the leading Surgeon/On-call Paramedic in the nation. And, T.K. & Kari, in college. Life was going pretty smoothly. Or so we thought. As for Myotismon's former threat to fight us, he decided to become a human. He used ever ounce of his power to become a normal human. He was now, the best vampire actor alive, (he couldn't get rid of then fangs). I decided we should have a reunion. Matt and Mimi, had moved to the U.S., due to their careers. Joe moved farther up country to the #1 hospital in the country. I grabbed my phone, called them, and then made reservations at the park.  
  
A week later  
  
A Jaguar pulled up to the Park's parking lot. Izzy stepped out. "Hey man!" I called, "I need your opinion, Pop, or Country music?" "Pop, definitely." Izzy said, "Anything I can help with?" "You could help Sora set up the tables." I said. Izzy did not know of this, not even Sora, but I had invited everyone who had been involved with bringing down Licotiomon and Myotismon. That was a lot of people. "Hey Tai." T.K. called driving up with Kari beside in the Passenger's Seat. Linda, who had been revived, was going to surprise Sora. Sora, still thought she was dead. As a matter of fact, so did I, until she heard about the Digi-Reunion in the paper, and called me. In about 1 hour, everyone was there. Last person to come was Matt, Mimi, and their kid. "Sorry we're late!" Matt said, "Our flight was delayed from air traffic." "No problem guys, your actually early, about 2 hours early. Everyone came early." Izzy said as he sipped his drink. "You guys ever wonder if the Digiverse was really saved, what if, if, there is still something out there?" T.K. said. The thought made me feel weird. "Boy, isn't that a joyous thought?" Joe asked rhetorically. "Sorry." T.K. said, "But it would be neat to see Patamon again." "That would be nice to see them again." I said truthfully. "Okay, I know this is a bit odd." Matt said, "But anyone who fought Licotiomon has a FREE trip to Hawaii!! The plane leaves in two days. If you want to come, just say 'I'!" Everyone started screaming I. I laughed. Matt should have planned on that.  
  
Two days later  
  
We hopped on the plane, Sora and I. Japan to Hawaii. "I hope there's an in-flight movie!" Mimi's daughter Mia said. I smiled, just like T.K. would have said back in the old days. Back… Back in the good days. We had been in the air for about twenty minutes when the plane started rumbling. "What's going on?" I asked. Suddenly the Captain was thrown out of the controls room. "This is a hi-jack!" a guy in a ski mask yelled. He took of his mask to reveal his face. Jumnicolimon!! You probably haven't heard of him, one of the worst guys ever. He had come after we had finally defeated Etemon. We just, decided not to tell about it. 20 to 30 came running put guns to peoples heads. 3 hours later, we landed in Hawaii. Small, out of the way, the perfect place to build an empire. We wouldn't let him. He threw us in jails set up. He had been planning for this. "Izzy, do you have the device?" I asked. He pulled a small device out of his pocket. We connected our Digivices to it. He pressed a button on it. Suddenly, Greymon, Gatomon, Birdramon, Patamon, Togemon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon, and Kabuterimon were teleported into the jail. "Needle Spray!" Togemon cried. Her needles went around the bars, and picked the lock. "Nice to see you again!" Greymon said. Jumnicolimon had strong psychic powers. So, anyone who didn't have a crest, was under his power. Jumnicolimon walked up to us. "So, how are you doing Tai?" he asked. He burst open and Mike Otismon popped out. Myotismon. "You foolish humans, I tricked you as children, you think I'm actually that stupid?" he cackled, "I have been preserving my energy over these years. You might not find this exactly joyful, but I made copies of you, again. This time, they should be a bit harder. Meet, Jeff, Damien, John, Jake, Felicia, Serena, Raye, and Tim. Jeff, the Crest Of Despair. John, the Crest Of Sorrow. Damien, the Crest Of Righteousness. Raye, the Crest Of Greed. Felicia, the Crest Of Darkness. Tim, the Crest Of Fear. Serena, the Crest Of Hatred. Jake, the Crest Of Pain. Tim, is the leader of them. I hope you enjoy this, if you don't, oh well!" With that, Myotismon disappeared. "Our crests are filled with all that of Evil. Envy, Jealousy, Crime, Poverty, Pain, Cruelty, Hate, Lies, Darkness, Despair, Sorrow, Death, Suffering, Greed, Fear, Negativity, Grudge, Murder, War, and Traitory." Tim said. "Well, our crests are filled with all that of Good! Courage, Love, Passion, Compassion, Reliability, Hope, Faith, Sincerity, Trust, Wisdom, Light, Virtue, Loyalty, Kindness, Happiness, Joy, Security, Honesty, Life, Justice, Prosperity, Purity, Positivity, Peace, Friendship, Grace, Forgiveness, and Serenity." I cried, "If we die, we die fighting for good!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!"  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!"  
"Togemon digivolved to Lilymon!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!!"  
"Patamon digivolved Angemon!"  
"Greymon digivolved to SkullGraymon!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to DeathGarudamon!"  
"Garurumon digivolved to SatanGarurumon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to NegaZudomon!"  
"Togemon digivolved to FearLilymon!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to WickedKabuterimon!!"  
"Patamon digivolved Demonmon!"  
"Let the battle…" Sora said, "Begin…"  
  
Chapter 5 Tim 'Death to the Digi-Destined'  
  
We fought long and hard against our originals. But, each of fired a last blast at them. Destroying their Digimon. They retreated. After 2 days, Hawaii had been entirely taken over by our leader Myotismon. The Digi-Destined had created sneak attacks without Digimon, but each made them weaker. Finally, they were captured. Myotismon, sick of them, killed them. Each and every one of them. I felt a strange feeling. It was… Something weird. Suddenly, my crest became, the Crest Of Courage. Raye's the Crest Of Sincerity. Serena's, the Crest Of Love. Jeff's, the Crest Of Hope. Felicia's, the Crest Of Light. Jake's, the Crest Of Reliability. Damien's, the Crest Of Friendship. John's, the Crest Of Knowledge. The legend had came true. When the Digi-Destined are vanquished, people of the same antiquity, will come and replace them. That would mean, us. "Yo Myotismon!" I yelled, "Take a hunk of this!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"MetalGreymon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!!"  
"WarGreymon ultra digivolved to VortexVolcanoGreymon!!"  
"Swirling Tornado, Fire Blast!" VVG yelled. Myotismon fell to the ground weakened. "TRAITORS!" he yelled, "Chrimson Lightning!" I dodged it swiftly. We couldn't win though, only the original Digi-Destined could. It was impossible. We had never felt the feeling of kindness, Myotismon had taken us as infants, raised us in his evil. Without the true feelings, we could never win… "NOOOOO!" Serena yelled as her crest started glowing. Suddenly, the original Digi-Destined were brought back to life. "Sapphire Ice!" Myotismon yelled. It hit us hard. Tai ran over to me. "Tai, you m-must beat My…otis…mon." I said. My eyes closed.  
  
Chapter 6 Sora 'Back to the Past'  
  
Tim's eyes closed, and their crests went over to us. But, the exchange of powers had a weird affect. FLASSSSSSH!! We were kids again, teenagers. I closed my eyes holding my crest. "Myotismon, you have caused pain, suffering, death, sorrow, despair, and hate, Myotismon, you have killed my friends, you have ruined the city. You will pay." I said. See, we hadn't only become kids again, we were back in time, to when Myotismon first turned into a human. "You have kidnapped our parents, you have destroyed love, you have put fear in the hearts of others, your cruelty has torn the world apart, you will die, NOW!" Tai cried. "Listen Myotismon, if it's love you need, you got it, courage, friendship, sincerity, hope, reliability, light, or knowledge, whatever you need to end this war and be at peace, you have it, now LEAVE!" I yelled. "Foolish humans, mixed with emotions, your emotions will be your undoing." Myotismon cackled. "Yeah baby!" Matt cried. He tackled Myotismon to the floor. "I am in the NFL." he laughed. "Your power is weak." Myotismon laughed, "You have been through too many battles." "Mimi, you know that song you sang to wake ShogunGekomon up?" I asked, "Sing it backwards, maybe it'll put Myotismon asleep!" She started singing. "What…" Myotismon said, "What is this…" He collapsed to the floor.  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!!"  
"MegaKabuterimon warp digivolved to HerculesKabuterimon!!"  
"Ultimate Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon yelled. His Ultimate Shocker went around Myotismon creating a force-field of energy. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled, "Sorry I'm late!" The arrow pierced the force-field straight into Myotismon's heart. "No, this is impossible!" he cried, "Wife, you are the last chance for evil!" With that, Myotismon disintegrated, his son flew off. "We might have a problem. He's probably not to happy with us killing him." Tai said. "Wait, what's that?" I yelled.  
"Myotismon warp digivolved to VenomMyotismon!!"  
"VenomMyotismon ultra digivolved to SatanMyotismon!!"  
"You think you can really defeat evil?" SatanMyotismon laughed. "Remember guys, he can evolve another time, just like our Digimon." I said. "Pain Of Heartbreak!" SatanMyotismon yelled. The blast was heading straight for us!! No time to dodge! Flashes of all the good times I had with the others went through my head. "NOOOOO!" I screamed. I jumped in front of the blast. "Tai, I love you, and goodbye." I said. I fell to the ground.  
  
Chapter 7 Tai 'Sora's Final Passing'  
  
"Sora!!" I screamed. She fell, dead. Her body disintegrated. the only thing left was her crest, which soon started glowing. "Auuggghhhh!" SatanMyotismon yelled. He started glowing. Evil energy was over flowing in his body. It was from all the sadness in people's hearts. Everyone, no matter where, had somehow known Sora died. His body was glowing red. The evil energy encased him in a flame. His power, growing enormous, made, all of the earth, to be covered in darkness. "Sora, I will avenge your death." I said. My crest started glowing. It swallowed me, and when I emerged, I was covered in a silver armor. The Digital-Armor of Courage. And, I had the attacks, I was a Digimon Defender. "Myotismon, Sora's death will be the last, you will no longer control this world!" I yelled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
STAY TUNED FOR PART 4! 


	5. Chapter 4.0

The Digi-Destiny  
Part 4  
'Tai's & Sora's Transformation!'  
"Is this the last of Myotismon, or just the beginning?"  
  
  
Chapter 1 Tai 'Tai's Past and Origin Revealed'  
  
The armor covered my body. "SatanMyotismon, this is your final stand." I said. I walked over to Sora, and put my hand over her heart. My energy brought her back to life. And just as it happened to me, armor covered her body from her crest. It was then, seeing her becoming a Digimon Defender, that I remembered. We had always been the champions. We were the downfall of Myotismon "Armor Of Love." Sora said, "I mean, this is probably why we are the strongest hearted of the DigiDestined." "Courage Stand!" I yelled. SatanMyotismon held on to the blast of energy. The ground crumbled beneath his feet. He threw the blast back at me. It bounced off. "Our powers can not affect the innocent." I said, "Blast Of Hope!" T.K.'s crest floated up to me giving me the power to do that attack. "Hey, catch!" Mimi cried as she threw her crest to Sora. Matt, and Joe threw their crests to me. Kari, and Izzy threw their crests to Sora. "Sincerity Promise!" Sora cried. SatanMyotismon swiftly dodged it. "Okay, no more mister nice Guardian." I said, "Sword Of Bravery!" I grabbed the sword from my belt and slashed at SatanMyotismon. "Sword Of Fear!" SatanMyotismon cried. Our swords clashed. "NOW!" I yelled at Sora. "Love Of The Ages!" Sora screamed. It hit SatanMyotismon dead on. He disintegrated. I turned to Joe and the others. "Goodbye…My friends." I said. I held on to Sora's hand. We disappeared. Joe and the others were sent back to Summer Camp, their memories entirely erased.  
  
"Tai, Tai, wake up!" Sora said. I opened my eyes. I was at Summer Camp. "Tai, C'mon the entire camp is going for a hike, hurry up!" she said. "It…It couldn't have been." I said, "A dream??" It suddenly flashed. SatanMyotismon could travel back to only when we had first entered the Digiverse. Our destiny, was to live life over, and over, and over again, until SatanMyotismon was truly defeated.  
  
Chapter 2 Tai 'Tai and Sora are missing'  
  
The sun beat down on my shoulders. I lifted my arm and wiped the beads of sweat on my forehead. The path ahead was blurred from the humidity. My head swirled from the intense heat. "Hey, are you guys comin`??" Matt asked looking back at the rest of us, who were all worn out from the exhausting run through the desert. "Just a *huff* second!!" T.K. said laying down on a moist moss covered log. "We've been running for hours and we still haven't gotten out of this desert!!" I sighed finding a comfortable place in the shade and sitting down. "We're probably just running around in circles!!" Sora said doubtfully. "Actually, we probably just miss-calculated the distance across this desert!!" Izzy said trying to turn everyone's thoughts to good things. "Then again, we could just be lost!!" Agumon sighed. "Oh, that makes me feel better Agumon!!" Joe sneered sarcastically. "Well, we better keep moving or we may never get out of this desert!!" Matt said trying to stop everyone from fighting. "You're right, lets---" I was cut off. "Haha, do you remember your old friend Datamon??" he cackled swinging over to us. "Friend, right!!" T.K. growled looking at Datamon angrily. "I'll just do what I was never able to finish last time due to you snotty little brats!!" Datamon said. He coiled his wired arms around Sora's waist. "AAAHHHH!!" Sora screamed. "SORA!!" Biyomon cried.   
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"   
"Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon yelled. The fireballs hit Datamon, but he was already  
to far away for them to do much damage. Then Datamon shot something at Birdramon that caused Birdramon to be carried along also. "NO YOU UGLY CREEP, NOT THIS TIME!!" I yelled running after him enraged. "TAI, WAIT!!" Joe yelled to me. But I was already up and running away. Sora gave me a 'I like you so don't get yourself killed, I'll be fine' look and I stopped running. Cracks ran along the ground beneath me and the ground crumbled. "What the??" I said baffled, "Aaahhhh!!" I fell down the hole and then the hole caved in on itself burying me. Thousands of pounds of sand poured down on me. I heard the muffled voices of my friends, worried about Sora and I. "TAI!!" Agumon yelled. "NO!!" Mimi yelled. "But how is Datamon still alive, and where is Tai??" Matt asked. "Well, one thing is for sure, this isn't good!!" Izzy said.  
  
Chapter 3 Sora 'Datamon's Triumphant Return'  
  
When I woke up I was tied to a metal table again. Though I couldn't see the table, I could feel the cold steel against my skin. I pulled at my leather restraints trying to break free but it was no use, the only thing that did happen was making me wrists bleed. I couldn't turn my head left or right. "So you're gonna try doing this again huh??" I asked Datamon, hoping he was there. "Nope, I'm just making your crest fully interfaced with my system, and that will turn you fully obedient to me!!" Datamon said, "And in doing that, Biyomon will also be fully obedient!!" "But why do you want to do this??" I asked. "Etemon failed, Devimon failed, they both failed in taking over the Digiverse, I will not!!" he said, "There, the crest is now finished!!" He went over to me and put the tag around my neck where it had originally been, with the crest in it. "You're not getting away with this!!" I screamed. "Oh, watch me!!" he said, he had a needle and squirted it to test, then injected me with something and I was knocked back asleep and when I woke up I felt different. "Huh??" I asked for no reason. "Yes, your awake, now lets go get your friends!!" he said. I stood up. Though I didn't stand up, the crest was controlling me. I could see and hear, but I couldn't do anything. I started walking towards my friends with Biyomon next to me, and Datamon following close behind. "SORA!!" Matt cried happily. "How did you escape??" T.K. wondered. "Oh, I just tricked him, he's pretty dumb!!" I said, "Hey, I think I know a way out of this desert, follow me!!" They started following me looking at me strangely. "Don't you even wanna know what happened to Tai??" Izzy asked. "I didn't notice he was missing!!" I said. "You didn't notice??" Joe said looking at me with his head cocked to the side. "C'mon, lets just get out of here!!" I said. "Fine…" Agumon said. I wished I could tell them the danger they were in, but I had no control. My crest had left me nothing but a shell, my mind a small thought in the corner of my newly accounted thoughts. I wished I could cry. Do something. But all of those, every emotion and expression I showed, wasn't really me.  
  
Chapter 3 Tai 'Devimon, the last confrontation??"  
  
I woke up in an underground cavern. Stalagmites and Stalactites were all around me. A small light illuminated the darkness. "So, you're finally awake!!" Devimon said turning toward me. "AAAHHHH!!" I yelled. I had yelled so loudly, that my voice echoed and it caused the ground above me to collapse. Agumon and the others fell down in a cloud of dust. "Devimon??" Sora said in disbelief. Datamon swung in behind her. "No!!" Datamon cried. "Yes!!" Devimon said shooting a black gear at Datamon. Datamon was now being controlled by Devimon. Datamon was not in control of himself to keep control over Sora. Sora's crest shimmered and sent out a beam of light over her. "YES!!" Sora cried, "I'm free!!" "Lets exchange stories later, right now we have a battle to be fought!!" I said, "Agumon Digivolution time!!" "Right!!" Agumon said running forward. "Digimon attack!!" Izzy yelled.   
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"   
"Tokomon digivolved to Patamon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"   
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"   
"Harpoon Torpedo!!" Ikkakumon roared. "Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon screeched. "Needle Spray!!" Togemon yelled. "Boom Bubble!!!" Patamon yelled. "Digi Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled. "Howling Blaster!!" Garurumon yelled. "Electro Shocker!!" Kabuterimon yelled. They all let loose their attacks at Devimon. "Ooooohhhh, that tickles!!" Devimon said sarcastically, "BLACK GEARS FROM BELOW!!" A crack went straight across the ground. The sides moved apart showing millions and billions of black gears. "Aaahhhh!!" T.K. yelled. T.K. had tripped but had managed to grab a ledge before falling to the black gears. "T.K.!!" Matt yelled. Matt ran over to T.K. and started pulling him up. "All right you dirty piece of slime!!" I yelled at Devimon, "Come and get me!!" Devimon reached out for me trying to grab me. I jumped over his hands. "BLACK GEARS COME TO ME!!" Devimon yelled. The black gears all started rushing towards Devimon. "Aaahhhh!" T.K. yelled. The black gears flew past him missing him by inches. They entered Devimon and he grew like 150 feet tall. Matt was still trying to pull T.K. up. Mimi, Izzy and Joe had ran over to help him. Sora was in the middle of a battle with Datamon. "Is that your best shot??" I yelled to Devimon, "C'mon down here and fight like a mon!!" I ran over to Devimon. While I distracted him, Greymon started shooting Nova Blasts at him which showed to have no effect on him. Devimon grabbed for me. I jumped on his hand and ran up into his face. I took out my Digivice. The light from the Digivice shined in his face. "Auuggghhhh!!" he yelled. Devimon reached up and grabbed for me. He threw me to the ground. My spine felt like it had been shattered. But yet I managed to pull my strength together enough to stand up.  
"GREYMON DIGIVOLVED TO MetalGreymon!!"   
"Giga Blasters!!" MetalGreymon yelled as he shot two Mega Blasters at Devimon. "What??" Devimon said looking back, "AAAHHH!!" A direct hit! He disintegrated and all the black gears disintegrated after him. Sora had already finished her battle with Datamon, he laid in the corner as a hunk of scrap metal. Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Matt had pulled T.K. up. "How many times do we have to beat that ugly creep??" T.K. said looking up. "I don't know," Matt said, "But I don't think that's the last."  
  
Chapter 4 Izzy 'OUCH!'  
  
After having an exhilarating battle with Devimon and Datamon we started walking across the desert again. "Is that what I think it is??" Mimi asked squinting her eyes ahead. "What??" Tai asked curiously. "WATER!!" she yelled running ahead. "Hey wait up!!" we all yelled in unison running desperately to catch up with her. "AAAHHHH!!" she screamed, "I found the water, and a cliff hanging over it!!" She had stopped inches ahead of the cliff edge. "How do we get down there??" Matt said looking down. "I have a rope in the emergency kit…" Joe said, "But, I don't think that's a safe way." "It's the only logical way other than jumping and hoping we hit the water, not the sharp jagged rocks!!" I said. Tai grabbed the rope and tied it around a heavy rock. I tugged on it to make sure it was secure. "Hmm, which way would be the easiest way down??" I said contemplating where to drop the rope. I found a good spot and threw the rope down. The Digimon went down first. "Lets go!!" Matt said carrying T.K. down with him. Matt slid down the rope without hurting his hands since he had gloves on. "Yahoo!!" Tai said going down after him. Sora went down next. Mimi was after her. She went down very carefully, probably taking a half hour. Next I went. About halfway down I heard something like a crushing noise. "Happy landings!!" Ogremon said shoving the boulder we had tied the rope to over the cliff. I fell. The rock gained on me due to it's extreme mass. "No logical contemplation's now!!" I said, my mind racing, "I need something fast!!" I took off my outer shirt. I held on to each end and steered myself toward the ocean. Then, to my terrific luck, the button snapped and I fell at a break neck speed toward the water. I hit the water hard. The impact must have knocked me out, because the next thing I knew, I was on the beach. I tried to sit up. "Huh??" I said for no particular reason. "Shhhh!!" Sora said putting a finger toward her lips and helping me back down, "You got bruised pretty badly, save your strength!!" The others were over by a camp fire. Tai walked over with a hot rag. He had boiled some water over the fire and soaked the rag. "Here." he said handing the rag to Sora. Sora put the rag on my forehead. "You're lucky I've studied and thought about having a career as a nurse!!" she said grinning. "Is this the kind of stick you were looking for??" T.K. said walking up holding a stick. "Yes!!" said Sora. She grabbed the stick.   
"Tai, could I borrow your Swiss-army-knife??"  
Tai handed her the knife. She started cutting off the twigs on it and shaving it down. She grabbed a piece of cloth and made a tiny supporter with it. "Here, this'll work as a splint for your broken arm for now." she said. She put the splint on my arm. "Thanks…" I said. "No prob, what are friends for??" Sora said grinning. Matt, Mimi, and Joe walked over. "So I take it he's awake??" Matt asked rhetorically. "Hey, how you feeling Izzy??" Joe asked looking at me. "Like a dropped watermelon!!" I grinned trying to keep the mood light. "That was a mighty fall you took, I hope your okay!!" Mimi said. "Where is Tentomon??" I asked looking around. Sora pointed towards the shore which was pretty far off.   
"What is he doing over there??"  
"He's sad because he couldn't digivolve to save you, and he thinks that it's his fault!!" Tai said, "We've all tried talking to him, but nothing seems to get through to him!!" I somehow managed to stand up. I limped over to Tentomon and sat down next to him. "It's not your fault, none of you guys could have done anything!!" I said looking at him. "Izzy, for some reason I couldn't digivolve to Kabuterimon, and if I had, I could of flown up and saved you, and since I didn't and just stood there gawking, I think that qualifies as my fault!!" he said while looking out at the ocean. "Just because you couldn't digivolve doesn't mean it's your fault!! I was falling way too fast, no one could have made it in time!!" I said. He looked at me. "I guess your right, but I still feel guilty!!" he said.   
"Lets go over to the fire, you must be freezing!!"  
I stood up and walked over to the fire with Tentomon beside me. I sat down on the log near the fire and warmed my hands up. We all ate some of the fruits that Matt and Joe had found in the forest. Mimi had been able to find some fresh water and boil it. "Someday Tentomon, I'll go home, and you can see our world!!" I said. I laid down and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 6 Mimi 'What's 100 feet tall, and a skeleton?'  
  
"I really don't think lying on cold rock can be good for my complexion!!" I said. "Mimi, stop complaining!!" Joe grumbled, "That's my job!!" I mumbled unintelligently to myself and finally got to sleep around midnight. The next morning I woke up and the sun was shining down. I stretched out and went over to the lake. I looked at my reflection. "Oh, my hair is just absolutely atrocious!!" I said as I washed it down. The boys went out hunting for food while Sora and I stayed behind and got the fire ready. Tai, Matt, Izzy, T.K., and Joe came back a little while later with a bag full of fruits. "I know the fruit might help my skin, but I really need protein for my hair, I mean look at all the split ends!!" I said. Tai rolled his eyes. "You don't like it, you go hunting!!" Matt said. "And get all dirty!!" I said, "Never!!" "Then stop complaining!!" Joe said. We boiled some water and washed the fruits off, then all started eating. We blew the fire out after we had finished eating and started walking along the shore. "Isn't that a cute shell??" I said bending over and pulling at a shell. "RAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!" Shellmon roared angrily. "That isn't a shell!!" T.K. yelled.   
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"   
"Needle Spray!!" Togemon yelled. Shellmon was blown back into the sea. "Stop picking up things!!" Sora muttered angrily, "We don't know what half of them are!!" "We do!!" Patamon said. "Then maybe you could warn us!!" Tai said. We all started walking again. "Boy, that Shellmon has really got to think about his personal hygiene!!" I said. "Mimi, do you ever stop talking about looks??" Matt said rolling his eyes. "What would you know, boys don't care about how they look!!" I said defensively. "No, we just don't talk about looks in public or with anybody besides ourselves!!" Izzy said. I shut up. We kept on walking. "Does anyone see a forest or something??" T.K. said, "Because I could really use some shade." "I know, this humidity is totally frizzing out my hair!!" I said. "Hey, who's up for some mountain climbing??" Tai said. We all walked over to where we came down. I put my hand on a ledge and pulled myself up. I climbed really slowly hoping not to lose my balance and. After a while we made it to the top. I looked down. "I'm afraid of heights!!" I said, "Lets go!!"  
I grabbed Tai's mini-scope, lifted it up, and looked as far as I could. "Hey, I see a Digimon!!" I said, "He's pretty big, is all white, has huge teeth, and he's coming this way!!" "That is Skull Graymon!!" Tentomon said. "DIGIMON GO!!" Agumon yelled.   
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"   
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"   
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"   
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"   
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"   
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!" Skull Graymon slashed at Togemon knocking her down. "AAAHHHH!!" I yelled. Skull Graymon knocked Togemon into a tree flattening all her needles. "Digi Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled. Greymon fired a Nova Blast. It bounced off Skull Graymon as if it were air. Skull Graymon grabbed Sora and Tai. He flew off with them. Greymon jumped on Birdramon's back and followed. The rest of us were left there. We followed him as quick as we could.  
  
Chapter 7 Tai 'Tai's last stand'  
  
"Aaahhhh!!" I yelled as I was being carried off by Skull Graymon. I saw that Sora had also been captured. She was trying to break free from his grip. We flew to the top of a high mountain. "With you I will take over the Digiverse!!" Skull Graymon cackled. He tied us up to boulders and grabbed our crests. He turned Sora's crest over and re-programmed it. He put it over her neck. I was thinking hard. He was gonna get Sora and the others if I didn't do something. "Skully, let her go, I'm the one with the fully evolved Digimon, and also I'm the so called 'leader' of the group, let her go and take me!!" "Tai no!!" Sora yelled. "Hmm, you have a point…" Skull Graymon said, "I will let her go!!" He untied her and grabbed her. He then threw her off the mountain. "NOOOOO!!" I yelled. Birdramon swooped up and grabbed her. Skull Graymon closed the force-field. He grabbed my crest. I started cutting the ropes with my knife. "C'mon, C'mon!!" I said whittling away at the rope. Snap!! Yes, I had cut it. Skull Graymon walked over to me. He was about to put the crest in my tag. I snatched the crest and threw it to the ground. I tried smashing them but it didn't work. I grabbed the crest and ran out of the force-field. I was trapped!! No way down without killing myself. "Yo, Skullboy!!" I yelled to him, "You will never have the power of the crests!!" I ran towards the edge of the mountain top. "Are you crazy??" Skull Graymon said, "You'll kill yourself, not that I could care less." "Better than you getting my crest!!" I said. I closed my eyes and gracefully dove off the top of the mountain. "TAI!!" Sora yelled. "Tai!!" Izzy yelled. "Tai!!" Matt yelled. "Tai!!" Mimi yelled. "Tai!!" Joe yelled. "Tai!!" T.K. yelled. "Birdramon go down and catch him!!" Sora ordered. But it was too late. The wind ripped against my shirt. Tears came from my eyes, I don't know if they were from the wind, or from me. My life flashed before my eyes. Sora and I meeting. Camp. Kari. My parents. My life. I swallowed and waited for the impact, then hit the ground. It felt like my spine had been shattered. My head exploded with a million bright lights, then slowly started to seep into blackness. I could have sworn, when Sora stood over me, that it was an angel.  
  
Chapter 8 Sora 'A loved one lost'  
  
"TAI!!" I screamed out, tears running down my face, "NOOOOOOOOO!!" Birdramon couldn't make it in time. Tai hit the ground. I turned to Skull Graymon. "YOU!!" I yelled, "YOU DID THIS!!" Birdramon attacked with a Meteor Wing, and all the others attacked until Skull Graymon was defeated. I jumped down from ledge to ledge as fast as I could down the mountain side. As soon as I got down I ran to Tai. I kneeled down next to him.   
"Did you get him??"   
"Yeah…" I said. "Oh god, you and I both know I'm not gonna make it." he said. He brushed the hair out of my face. I held on to his hand. "Tai, I have to do this before you die since this is my last chance." I said. I bent my head and kissed him. I pulled away. Tai smiled and said, "Take care of yourself." He became limp. His eyes slowly closed.   
"Tai…"  
Tears streamed down my face as sorrow and loneliness overwhelmed me. Joe put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. I stood up and ran. I ran for all I was worth. I ran tears flying across my face. Words flashed through my head. I couldn't make sense of it all. Tai dead. Love him. Our leader. Joe trying to comfort me. Skull Greymon. Death. Sorrow. Love. Tai. Dead. Dead. After a while a collapsed on my knees. I dug my hands into the sand. "NOOOOOO!!" I screamed. I picked up a rock and threw it as far as I possibly could. Around midnight I was still up sitting around the fire thinking. "Why, out of all the people, did it have to be us who got stuck here??" I whispered. The next morning I was still awake. "Well, I guess he should have a proper burial…" Izzy said immediately regretting it. "No, we should give him a proper burial." I said. I showed no emotion. It was just a plain sentence. I couldn't believe it was actually my voice. Matt picked Tai up and carried him over to where we were going to bury him. Joe and T.K. had dug a hole. They laid him in the hole and covered the hole up. Mimi put flowers around it and I put a cross up. Then I laid his Digivice on top of the grave. The Digivice shimmered. Tai sat up, popping out of the ground. "AAAHHHH!!" Joe screamed. "ZOMBIE!!" T.K. yelled in terror. "Whoa was I buried??" Tai asked, "You just brought my fear of being buried alive to life, please ignore the pun!!" "Um, actually Tai, after you jumped off the cliff you died…" Matt said. "Well, we are bits of data from our true selves, and I think your Digivice resurrected you!!" Izzy said, "Though it's just a theory." "I don't care how you're alive!!" I cried. I hugged Tai. He hugged back. Hugging him gave me a warm feeling close to the feeling I had when I met him, only a lot stronger. I let go and stood up. "Well, lets keep moving!!" Tai said, not knowing what else to say. We all started walking through the forest. I held Tai's hand, walking next to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Hey, what's that??" I asked pointing to an oval white thing. "It's a DigiEgg!!" Tentomon said. I picked up the egg. I put it in T.K.'s back pack after asking him, and wrapped a sweater around it. "That should keep it incubated!!" I said. We started walking again. "Who dares trespassing on Demonmon's land??" a Digimon said. "We do!!" Matt said kicking the Digimon away. "Nice going Matt!!" Gabumon said, "That was one of Demonmon's assistants!!" "Oops!!" he said sarcastically, not having even a clue of what he had just done. We kept on walking. We reached a clearing. "You will pay for intruding!!" Demonmon roared. He pulled a tree out of the ground and threw it at us. "YIKES!!" Joe said. "Um, run!!" Gomamon yelled. We all ran for cover. "Aaahhhh!!" Mimi yelled. Her leg was caught under the tree. "Go on ahead!!" Matt said. He ran over to Mimi. He started digging her leg out. Demonmon shot a giant fireball at where Matt and Mimi where. Matt had gotten her loose, but now they were surrounded by fire.  
  
Chapter 9 Matt 'Hot, hot, hot!!'  
  
"Mimi, is that blouse flammable??" I asked. "No!!" she said. I looked at her. "We have to do this fast!!" I said. We ran through the flames, dropped to the ground, and rolled to put out the fire. Then we got up and ran. Once we had gotten away from Demonmon we started walking. We sat down near a waterfall. "It's so peaceful…" I began to say. "AAAHHHH!!" someone cried. They were hanging on by one hand from a ledge. "A human!!" Tai said astonished. "I guess I spoke to soon." I sighed. A hand grabbed her. "Hang on!!" the guy said. He started pulling her up. But he lost his grip and they both fell. They landed in the water. I dove in. SPLOOOOOOSH!! I swam over to them and pulled them to shore. "They aren't breathing!!" Tai said. I started giving him CPR and Joe started giving the girl CPR. He sat up and spit water out. Something gleamed in my eye. A Digivice!! He had a Digivice!! The girl also sat up. She spit the water on the ground then coughed. The boy looked up. "Oh my god, Ash!!" Tai said looking at him. "Tai??" he said, "What brings you here?? I'd like you to meet my friend Laura." "How did you guys get here??" she asked. "Well, we were at camp, it started snowing." Joe said, "Then these things fell out of the sky!!" "Then these things fell out of the sky!!" Ash said at the same time as Joe. "So, I guess we got here the same way." Sora said. "I'd like you to meet my Digi partner, Elecmon!!" Ash said. "And I'd like you to meet my Digi partner, Frigimon!!" Laura said. "Nice to see you again Frigimon!!" Tai said, "Been chillin`??"   
  
  
Chapter 10 Sora '2 more Digi-Destined'  
  
"This is so cool!!" Laura said, "We finally met some other humans here!!" "Yeah it is!!" Tai said. We built a fire and went to sleep. The next morning we had a rather rude awakening. "Since my baby left me, I found new place to dwell!!" Etemon sang. "AAAHHHH!!" I screamed, "A bad Elvis impersonator!!" "Hey there little missy, don't go dissin` my singin` or I might have to hurt you!!" Etemon said. "Spiral Twister!!" Biyomon yelled firing at Etemon. "Pepper Breath!!" Agumon yelled. "Poison Ivy!!" Palmon said holding Etemon down. "Super Shocker!!" Tentomon said. "Flying fish!!" Gomamon yelled as a ton of fish began pelting Etemon. "Ice Blaster!!" Gabumon yelled. "Boom Bubble!!" Patamon yelled. They all fired at Etemon. Etemon yawned. "Is that your best shot??" he said as he fired a cable at us. The cable hit Tai then disappeared. "TAI!!" I yelled. His eyes turned black and digital signs covered his hands. "He's hooked up to the dark network!!" Izzy said. Tai shot a cable at Agumon hooking him up to the dark network also. "Pepper Breath!!" Agumon yelled firing at us. "AAAHHHH!!" I yelled. The fireball hit Gabumon. "Gabumon!!" Matt cried. "Spiral Twister!!" Biyomon yelled shooting Agumon. Tai then shot a cable at Matt hooking him up to the dark network and also connecting Gabumon to the dark network.   
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon screeched. The Meteor Wing hit Matt's Digivice. "Aaahhhh!!" Matt yelled as he was blown back. His Digivice glowed. The dark network cable un-attached from him. The cable flew back at me. "What the??" Etemon said, "What did you do there missy??" "THIS!!" I said ducking. The cable went over my head and hit Etemon. "Aaahhhh!!" Etemon screamed, "You put a virus in my precious drak wrokten!!" "Huh, what did he say??" Joe asked. "His network is fried and the virus screwed him all up so he can't talk straight!!" "How much you wanna bet, Dark network self-destruct!!" Etemon commanded. BOOOOOOOM!! "Aaahhhh!!" Mimi screamed. All the cables that ran through the ground were exploding. "Haha, ain't so fun now, is it??" Etemon cackled. "RUN!!" Tai suggested. When we fried the network Tai had been freed. We all ran. Really fast. BOOOOOOOM!! BOOOOOOOM!! The cables were exploding faster and faster, gaining on us. BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! "Aaahhhh!!" we all screamed in unison. We were blown forward. "Nice job Etemon thanks!!" Demonmon said. "Huh??" Etemon said, "WHOA!!" Etemon was disintegrated by Demonmon. "Oh crap…" Joe said, "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!!" "RUN FASTER!!" Tai yelled. We all jumped up and started running again. "In here!!" I yelled. We jumped down into a ditch. I ducked my head. "Ah, there you are!!" Demonmon said. I stood up. "Sora wait!!" Joe hissed quietly. I ran over to the right side of Demonmon which was opposite of the others. "HEY YOU BIG UGLY MON!!" I yelled, "TRY AND CATCH ME!!" I ran. 'Biyomon don't fail me now!!' I thought to myself. I climbed up a tree and hid in the leaves. He was going through trees knocking them over as if they were pop cans!! I didn't have time to jump. He kicked my tree down. I jumped while it was falling and landed on my feet. I started running. "NOW!!" I yelled. I'm guessing the others understood.  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
They all fired their attacks. "Such petty attacks, not even all of you at your ultimate levels combined can beat me!!" Demonmon said. "How about us??" Ash yelled, "Elecmon go!!" "SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!!" Elecmon yelled. "SUB-ZERO ICE PUNCH!!" Frigimon yelled. They let loose there attacks on Demonmon. "Auuggghhhh!!" Demonmon cried in pain. Demonmon retreated. "Do you find that odd how quickly he retreated??" Joe asked. "Yes that was strange!!" Izzy said. "Maybe he got scared!!" Tai suggested. "I don't think so…" I said doubtfully. "When Frigimon attacked he immediately left." Izzy said, "Maybe he doesn't like the cold!!" "I don't really care, lets just get out of here before he comes back!!" Joe said. "He is stronger than Devimon, Etemon, Datamon, Skull Graymon, Seadramon, Shellmon and Ogremon combined!!" Tentomon said. We started walking out of the forest. "It's getting dark, we better rest." I said. We built a fire and cooked some fish T.K. and Matt had caught. "This is good!!" Izzy said, "What kind of fish are these??" "Fraper fish, they are rare and very tasty!!" Agumon said. "Um, I think I'll stick with vegetables!!" Gomamon said. After eating we went to sleep. In the middle of the night I woke up. I could've sworn I saw Laura standing over Tai and touching his forehead, then walking over to Matt and Izzy and doing the same. I guessed it was a dream so I closed my eyes. The next morning I woke up. Ash and Laura were already up. They had washed some fruits we had found. Laura started waking the other people up. "Ughhhh…" Matt moaned. Everybody opened their eyes and sat up. T.K. rubbed his eyes. I walked over to the nearby river and splashed my face with the warm water. I took two fruits that looked like apples and ate them. After everybody was refreshed we started walking toward the ocean. Demonmon walked up in front of us. "NOW!!" he yelled. Laura, Tai, Izzy, and Matt ran in front of us. Frigimon, Agumon, Tentomon, and Gabumon also did. "NOOOO!!" Ash yelled. "Don't even think about it or she gets it!!" Demonmon said pointing up towards the edge of a cliff. The real Laura was tied up to a post and gagged and the same was with the real Frigimon. Behind her was Jabugomon. "Jabugomon!!" Biyomon said, "He is Demonmon's personal assistant!!" "Let her go!!" Ash yelled. "I don't think so!!" the other Laura said. She spun around and when I next saw her face she was different. "Erika!!" Ash hissed. "I joined forces with Demonmon, he gives me ultimate power and the power to manipulate people in exchange for me helping him conquer the Digiverse!!" Erika said, "I am now in control of Tai, Izzy and Matt!!" "Why didn't you tell us???" Joe demanded of Ash. "If I told you he said he'd kill Laura!!" Ash said. "I don't care what he said, that was in the past!!" I yelled, "Ash, go get Laura, we'll hold Demonmon and Erika off for now!!"   
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon screeched. "Harpoon Torpedo!!" Ikkakumon yelled. "Needle Spray!!" Togemon cried. They all fired their attacks 5 times each. "Auuggghhhh!!" Izzy yelled being blowing back into the ground onto his broken arm. Tai was rolling on the ground after being hit by a fireball. Matt pulled some needles out of his face.   
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Howling Blaster!!" Garurumon roared. "Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled. "Electro Shocker!!" Kabuterimon yelled. Birdramon fell to the ground twitching after getting hit by the shock. All of Togemon's needles froze and broke off. Ikkakumon's fur was on fire. "AAAHHHH!!" We all yelled running over to the fallen Digimon.   
"Patamon digivolved to Angemon!!"  
"LIGHT OF GOOD!!" Angemon yelled. Tai, Matt, and Izzy and the Digimon fell to the ground. Tai pushed himself up. "What happened??" he said. He fell back down to the ground to weak to even talk. Angemon fell to the ground on his knees. He un-digivolved to Patamon and then to Tokomon. "Monochromon, stampede!!" Demonmon yelled. A extremely large herd of Monochromon raced at us. The others were gonna be trampled!! I grabbed Tai by his arms and dragged him out of the way. Joe dragged Matt, and Mimi dragged Izzy over. The Monochromon were about 12 yards away and Biyomon was still in the middle of their path. I ran into the path grabbed Biyomon and rolled out of the way as the Monochromon stampeded by. "AAAHHHH!!" I yelled. My leg was crushed under the feet of the Digimon. "All right you asked for it you good for nothing piece of dirt!!" Ash yelled. He and Elecmon jumped off the cliff with Laura and Frigimon. They landed on Demonmon's back, slid off, and ran in front of him. "ATTACK!!" Laura yelled. Laura grabbed Erika and threw her to the ground. Frigimon and Erika's Greymon started fighting. Ash started battling with Demonmon. Tai after resting a bit ran over to me. Joe ran over to see how T.K. was doing. T.K. was kneeling down holding a unconscious Tokomon in his arms. Mimi ran over to Izzy and Matt to check on them. I lifted myself up with my arms. Tai helped me up and he helped me walk over to a tree. "SCREEEWWWAAARRR!!" Erika screeched. Erika's eyes lit up, hair turned purple, stood up and zinged around like snakes. She shot a beam of black light out of her hand at Laura. Laura fell to the ground. "Ultimate Power!!" Erika said grinning. "LAURA NOW!!" Ash yelled. Ash and Laura ran up to Demonmon. "TAKE THIS YOU HUNK OF LARD!!" Ash screamed. "DIE!!" Laura yelled. They shoved there Digivices in his face. "ARRGGGHHHH!!" Demonmon yelled. Demonmon was weakened and retreated taking his power back from Erika. But before he left he used his Flame Shot at Laura and Ash. Laura and Ash were blown back. But when I looked at them they weren't moving at all, I mean no breathing, no heart beat.  
  
  
WAIT TILL PART 11-to the end 


	6. Chapter 4.1

Chapter 11 Tai 'Erika, immortal'  
  
"NOOOOO!!" I yelled. I ran over to them. I checked there pulses. Neither of them were alive. The others walked over. Joe helped Sora over. We had a proper funeral. Mimi picked some flowers and put them on their graves. Agumon and I made a cross by burning logs down into planks. We stuck the crosses over the graves. We also buried Erika, she had been trampled by the Monochromon. Frigimon and Elecmon decided to join us. We built a large fire in front of their graves so their wandering souls would find a way home, then left. "Once I found out who brought us here, and who brought them here, I am gonna kill him, I don't care if he did it to help this world, it ruined ours!!" I said. "Tai??" a small and quiet voice said. I turned my head. "Kari!!" I cried. I hugged her. "When you left a Digivice came to me!!" Kari said, "I picked it up and I was here!!" "But…" Tai said, "You were already here, we just never found you!!" "That's it!!" Izzy said, "Since you and Kari are connected by blood, when you were teleported to the real world, so was she!! And then she came back after you!! If my theory is correct, all our brothers and sisters and other kids in camps are also here!! And Laura and Ash might be alive in the real world!!" "I have an idea!!" I said, "Get lots and lots and lots of logs!!" We carried hundreds of logs and piled them up. Then we spread some hay and leaves on them. "Mimi, hand me that cooking oil!!" I said. I spread the cooking oil over the stuff. "Stand back!!" Agumon said, "Pepper Breath!!" BOOOOOOOM!! "WHOA!!" I yelled. I fell onto my butt. The force of it was intense. "Get more hay!!" I said. We put a ton of more hay on it. "There, that smoke is very thick and tall, someone is bound to see it and investigate, hopefully we'll find more people!!" I said. "Or we might just attract some bad Digimon!!" Kari said. "Don't worry, I'll protect you Kari!!" Bukamon said. "Bukamon!!" Kari said. "I've been looking for you!!" she said. "Where did you go??" Kari asked. "To get a drink of water!!" Bukamon said. Kari hugged Bukamon. "I'd like you to meet my brother Tai!!" she said. "Hi!!" Bukamon said. Gomamon shook paws with Bukamon. "SCREEEEWWWWAAAARRRR!!" Erika screeched. I shook my head. "You don't learn to stay dead do you Erika??" I asked kicking her in the stomach. A shockwave pushed me back. My eyes started going blank. "Wha??" I started to say. Then I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up I was in a huge underground lab. Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe were standing around me. Their eyes were glowing black, but, when you looked, they looked like they were crying out for help. Matt grabbed me by my arms and pulled me up. He threw me over to Joe and Sora who tied me up. "Why should I stay dead??" Erika said casually walking over to me, "When I'm immortal??" Izzy took out a needle. He pointed it towards my arm. I freed my hand and knocked the needle away. It hit Sora. She fell to the ground on her now unbroken leg thanks to Erika. Matt grabbed for me. I freed my other arm and backhanded him. I untied my legs.   
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled firing at Erika. I jumped up and ran over to Kari and T.K. who were tied up. I untied them. "TAI BEHIND YOU!!" Kari yelled. I kicked out behind me not even looking. "Auuggghhhh!!" I yelled in pain. It felt like I broke my foot. Behind me Tentomon laid on the floor in pain. He had been taken over also. I finished untying them and their Digimon. "Run!!" I yelled to them. "Aaahhhh!!" they screamed. I turned my head. Erika had grabbed both of them. "Tai, digital disease, run or you will get it too…" Sora said lying nearly unconscious on the floor next to me. I picked her up. "RUN!!" Kari and T.K. yelled. I ran. As fast as I possibly could. Erika grabbed me. I fell to the ground. "AAAHHHH!!" I yelled as they injected the disease into me. Then, total blackness.  
  
Chapter 12 T.K. 'The Disease'  
  
Erika grabbed Tai and Sora and threw them into a cage. "That'll work till the virus sets in." Erika said. "All right, Erika, you are pissing me off royally!!" I yelled. "But I injected you with the disease!!" she cried. "Read the label, it doesn't work on kids under 13, next time read the label!!" Kari said grinning. For some reason it didn't work on us, we weren't sure why.  
"Bukamon digivolved to Gomamon!!"  
"Tokomon digivolved to Patamon!!"  
"Launching Fishes!!" Gomamon yelled. Joe's Gomamon though infected from the disease, launched himself at Erika. "BOOM BUBBLE!!" Patamon yelled firing at Erika. Erika fell to the ground. "BOOM BUBBLE!!" Patamon shouted knocking everyone unconscious. Kari and I dragged everyone out and tied them up. Then we took leaves and scribbles out the tracks. "Boy Scouts!!" I said grinning. Tai woke up. "Let me go you twirp!!" he yelled. "The virus…" Kari said. "There is only one way to cure it!!" Leomon said stepping up behind them, "At the top of the mountain there is an herb, but be careful, no one has ever been to the highest regions where it grows." Leomon then faded away. It had been a hologram from Izzy's computer. I lifted my backpack up. "Lets go!!" I said. Kari grabbed Mimi's purse, Tai's mini-scope, the kit Joe had been carrying and Izzy's computer for supplies. "I don't think they'll mind!!" Kari said, "It is for a good cause." We started hiking up the mountain. We took turns carrying the backpack. "Wait!!" I said. I logged onto Izzy's computer. I looked at the picture of the plant we were supposed to find. Then I turned it back off. "Okay, lets go!!" I said. We walked for a while until we made it to a steep dirt area. We started climbing. Kari's foot hold gave way. I grabbed her hand. "Aaahhhh!!" I yelled. My arm had been nearly pulled from it's socket. My fingers edged out. We plummeted toward the ground. Kari held on to my backpack. My pants leg caught a branch. I was swinging back and forth upside down. SNAP!! The branch broke. We landed on the ground. "Why me??" I said. I fainted. A few hours later I woke up. Kari shook her head. "Ouch…" she said, "That hurt!!" "We better hurry!!" I said. She grabbed my hand and helped me up. I grabbed a rock. I tied the rope around the rock and threw it up. CHINK!! I tugged on it to make sure it was secure. I went up, Kari following me. I grabbed the top ledge and pulled myself up. Kari climbed up beside me. "Great, only another 5000 feet to go!!" Kari said sarcastically. "It'll be hard to breath up there!!" I said. "I knew I should have been wearing a sweater when I grabbed the Digivice!!" Kari said. "Keerrrroooowwww!!" Jabugomon screamed as he jumped down at us. "Why must everything turn into a fight??" I said walking up to him, "Can't we just talk this out as civilized people!!" Jabugomon slashed at me. "There goes conversation!!" Kari said. "Hey, you ripped my favorite jacket!!" I yelled. I picked up a rock and threw it at him.  
"Patamon digivolved to Angemon!!"  
"THUNDER SHOT!!" Angemon yelled firing at Jabugomon. Jabugomon incinerated instantly. "Talk about overkill!!" Kari said looking at the fallen ashes. Angemon then un-digivolved to Patamon. "Would you like well-done or extra crispy?" Patamon asked. "Lets get going!!" I said. We started climbing the mountain again. Patamon shivered. I stuck him in my back pack to keep him warm. I had a sweater and a coat on and I was cold. Kari was shivering. "Here, take my coat!!" I said handing it over to her. She only had a T-shirt, not something thick. "I HATE THIS CRAZY WORLD!!" I suddenly screamed out angrily, not being able to contain my emotions any longer. My voice echoed. RUMBLE, RUMBLE!! "Uh oh!!" Kari said. BOOOOOOOM!! Millions of pounds of snow came hurtling down at us. I looked around. "In that cave!!" I yelled. FWOOOOSSSSHHH!! The exit went completely dark. Silence came. I grabbed some pieces of wood. Kari grabbed a match out of her pocket. "I thought it might be helpful!!" she said striking the match against a rock. She lit the fire. "Hey, that looks like a torch!!" I said walking over to the side of the cave. I grabbed it off the wall. "Lets look around!!" Kari said sticking the torch in the fire. "It's a giant tunnel!!" I said. "Wow!!" Patamon said sticking his head out from my backpack. "Look!!" Gomamon said running over to a plant. "This is the plant we're supposed to find, isn't it??" she said. "Yeah!!" said Kari, "But it's only supposed to be at the top of the mountain!!" "Maybe no one ever found this cave!!" I said. "HAHAHAHA!!" cackled a voice, "Found you!!" We spun around. Tai was there. He still had the virus. "Tai, don't do this!!" I said. BONK!! Tai collapsed to the ground. Kari was standing behind him with a rock in her hand. "Sorry I had to do that!!" she said. I grabbed the herb and crushed it up. Kari lifted Tai's head up and we gave him some of it. An hour later Tai woke up. "Kari??" Tai said, "Where are we??" "YES!!" I yelled. "We're in cavern on top of a mountain!!" Kari said, "We found a cure to the virus!!" "Well, lets go!!" Tai said. "One problem, we were trapped in here by an avalanche!!" I said. "But we still haven't checked out the other side." Kari said, "There might be a passage out!!" We started walking towards the other side of the tunnel. "Go towards the light!!" Tai said in deep voice laughing. We exited the tunnel on the other side and climbed back over to the original part where we started. We walked down the snow covered side until we reached the others. We had to knock them unconscious or we couldn't get near them without them killing us. We each gave them some of the herb. A little while later they woke up. We untied them.  
  
Chapter 13 Sora 'The Digi-City revealed'  
  
The herb had cured us. But what we didn't know was that we were in for a big surprise. CRACK!! CRUNCH!! BOOOOOOOM!! The ground beneath us started breaking up. We were all separated. We drifted away from each other. "Try to find a way back!!" Tai cried, his voice drifting farther and farther away. "For God's sake how many bad things can happen to us in 5 days??" I said. WHUMP!! I fell down. I looked behind me. The little piece of land I was on had bumped into an island. I jumped onto the island. Biyomon flew. "Well, at least we don't have to drift!!" Biyomon said. WHUMP!! WHUMP!! WHUMP!! WHUMP!! WHUMP!! WHUMP!! The other pieces of land that Matt, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Izzy and Kari were on bumped into the island. "Where's Tai??" I asked. "I don't know, one minute he had been floating across the ocean, the next minute he disappeared into thin air!!" said Matt. "Gomamon, and Gomamon swim out and see if you can find him!!" Joe said. "Biyomon and Patamon try flying around to see if you see anything suspicious!!" I said frantically. "MWAAHAHA!!" a voice boomed. "YOUR FRIEND TAI WILL NOT BE COMING BACK ANYTIME SOON!!" "Well see about that!!" Piximon yelled. He fired a fireball at Demonmon. "Well Piximon, nice to see you again, how have the years been treating you??" Demonmon asked. "Shut up, you aren't the mon you used to be!!" Piximon said, "After you digivolved the good mon I knew died!!" "Magmamon, Togemon, Seadramon, Oxymon, go!!" Demonmon ordered. "He has them intertwined with his power controlling them!!" "Water Cannon!!" Seadramon yelled. "Fire Burn!!" Magmamon shouted. "Earth Crush!!" Togemon yelled. "Oxy Suck!!" Oxymon shouted. The Water Cannon knocked us all down. Fire Burn hit us hard roasting us. The Earth Crush raised us off the ground on a dirt platform. And Oxy Suck made us all dizzy. "Biyomon, Patamon, Gomamon, and Gomamon are gone, it's up to you!!" I said to the other Digimon.  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Super Thunder Strike!!" Elecmon yelled. "Subzero Ice Punch!!" Frigimon shouted. "Howling Blaster!!" Garurumon yelled. "Needle Spray!!" Togemon shouted. "Boom Bubble!!" Patamon yelled. "Electro Shocker!!" Kabuterimon shouted. "Mega Shredder Bomb!!" Piximon yelled. I looked at Piximon. "Wow, strong attack!!" I said. They all fired their attacks. Magmamon, Seadramon, Togemon, and Oxymon retreated. "Wow!!" I said. The explosion had blown open a tunnel. It had uncovered some sort of lost city. "Yowsers!!" Piximon said, "The lost digital city!!" Tentomon gave a look to Piximon. "Oh yes, I forgot…" Piximon said. "SHUT UP ALREADY!!" Tentomon screamed. We all looked at him. "Listen all Digimon who ever knew about Digitalopolis were supposed to never ever tell anyone about it!!" Tentomon said, "The digital city is about 1000 years old, it was from when the first humans came through the vortex to the Digiworld!!" "NOW YOU ARE GIVING AWAY ALL THE INFO!!" Piximon yelled knocking Tentomon upside the head. "Why wouldn't you want anybody to know about it??" Palmon asked. "Because, you can never return to your world…" Tentomon said. "WHAT!!" I cried. "Tai was the first ever known to actually return to your world!!" Piximon said. "So you're saying we're screwed??" I asked. "We are going to get out of here, no matter what ever happens!!" Matt said glaring at them. "Settle down Matt!!" Tai said walking up. "TAI!!" I cried hugging him. "Shut up!!" Matt yelled, "I am done listening to you!!" "What's gotten into you man??" Tai asked. "I SAID SHUT UP!!" Matt growled walking up to Tai. I stepped in between them. "Stop it, both of you!!" I said looking at both of them. "No, I think Matt's right!!" Mimi said walking up to Matt's side, "I think Tai has gone to far in leading us!!" "Be quiet!!" Kari said glaring at them. "YOU!!" T.K. yelled standing beside Matt. "You have gone to far Matt!!" Izzy said walking up to Tai's side. Joe walked up beside Matt. "AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON HERE??" I screamed. "I guess so!!" Matt said laughing. I walked up beside Tai. "You don't like it Matt, why don't you go on alone!!" Tai said. Matt, Joe, Mimi, T.K. walked away, and their Digimon followed them. Tai turned his back and walked away. "This isn't smart splitting up!!" I said getting angry, "OKAY, KNOCK IT OFF!!" I stood up on a rock.  
"I don't think either of you are fit to be leaders!! Tell me when you guys are done with this testosterone battle and decide to act mature!! We can't work this out if we split up, we can't survive if we split up!!"  
They all still walked away. I jumped off the rock and followed Tai. "This majorly sucks!!" Kari said looking back at T.K. "I agree!!" Tai said. "Did you guys notice that smoke come out of the ground before we split up??" Izzy asked, "I think that it might have affected us in some way!!" SCHWOOOOOOOP!! A rock went right by Tai's head. It was Matt and the others. Tai walked up to him. "You wanna be leader??" Tai asked, "Lets see if you can handle this!!" He punched Matt square in the stomach. "You little…" Matt said holding his stomach. He kicked forward and hit Tai in the head. Tai jumped on Matt and started punching him. "Knock it off!!" Mimi said rushing up to Matt and trying to pull Tai off of him. I pushed Mimi out of the way. "You knock it off!!" I said. "Leave Mimi alone!!" T.K. said rushing up to Mimi. "Nay!!" Kari said slapping T.K. "Auuggghhhh!!" Izzy cried as Joe hit his broken arm. I walked over to Matt and hit him as hard as I possibly could. I also punched Tai out.  
  
Chapter 14 Matt 'The battle for Leader'  
  
Sora knocked me unconscious then tied me up next to the others. I was already awake when Joe finally woke up screaming that he couldn't see anything. "I'M BLIND!!" Joe cried. The others and I snickered. Sora turned Joe's glasses straight. "Oh…" Joe said to embarrassed to say anything else. "Oh for god's sake what is wrong with everybody??" Kari yelled angrily, "Why are we all fighting and purposely trying to hurt each other??" "So you agree too Kari!!" Sora said. "I always agreed!!" Izzy said. "So do I!" Joe said. "We do too!!" T.K. and Mimi said. "I am sick and tired of Tai being leader!!" I said, "He has gotten us into way to much trouble!!" "And he also saved us from stuff he didn't even do!!" Joe said breaking free of his ropes. He punched Tai and I again and again. "ARE YOU CRAZY!!" Sora yelled pulling him away. "Get this crazy guy off me!!" I yelled. Tai kicked out. "OOOOF!!" Joe said in pain. "Just as I planned it!!" Demonmon cackled, "Separated ideas, this shall be easy to defeat you!!" BOOOOOOOOOOOM!! A tree exploded sending shards of wood every which way. I looked at a huge pointed branch flying at Mimi. "MIMI!!" I yelled. "Oh god…" Mimi said. The branch had stabbed her straight in the stomach. "Don't pull it out!!" I said. But it was too late, she had already pulled the branch out of her stomach. I snapped the ropes and ran over to Mimi. I lifted her head in my hand. "Matt…" Mimi said, "I have to tell you I love y--…" She became limp and her eyes closed. I kissed her on the forehead and held her close to me. "I love you too!!" I said crying. "Mimi…" Palmon said. I looked at Demonmon. "You are soooooo dead!!" I said glaring at him. "You got that right!!" Palmon said. "Lets get this jerk!!" Leomon said. "Lets get him good!!" Centauromon, Meramon, Mojumon, Unimon, Drimogimon, Whamon, and Mozaemon said together. "Cool!!" I said. "And we'll get you!!" Devimon, DemiDevimon, Etemon, Seadramon, Monochromon, Ogremon, Skull Greymon, Datamon, Tyranomon and Shellmon yelled running up beside Demonmon.   
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled. "Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon screeched. "Howling Blaster!!" Garurumon roared. "Electro Shocker!!" Kabuterimon buzzed. "Needle Spray!!" Togemon shouted. "Harpoon Torpedo!!" Ikkakumon yelled. "Harpoon Torpedo!!" Ikkakumon yelled. "Subzero Ice Punch!!" Frigimon shouted. "Super Thunder Strike!!" Elecmon yelled. "FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!" Leomon shouted. "Sun Bomb!!" Centauromon yelled. "Fire Blast!!" Meramon shouted. "Tail Whip!!" Whamon yelled. "HEART CRUSH!!" Mozaemon shouted. "Wing Attack!!" Unimon yelled. "Drill Spin!!" Drimogimon shouted. "Moju Club!!" Mojumon yelled. They let loose their attacks. DemiDevimon, Shellmon, Seadramon, Tyranomon, Datamon and Monochromon disintegrated. Leomon started fighting Ogremon. Frigimon and Elecmon started fighting Etemon. Whamon, Mojumon, and Centauromon started fighting Skull Greymon. Drimogimon, Meramon and Mozaemon started fighting Devimon. The rest of us attacked Demonmon. Crack… There was a crack from T.K.'s backpack. Sora's DigiEgg was finally hatching!!  
  
Chapter 15 Sora 'Demonmon's all out attack'  
  
I picked up the egg, my eyes locked a strong gaze upon it.. Out popped a Digimon. "Heaven!!" the Digimon said. "That is Heavenmon!!" Kabuterimon said, "He is a cute and strong Digimon!!" BOOOOOOOM!! I fell to the ground holding Heavenmon. Demonmon had stomped. "NEED SOME HELP??" Andromon said flying in, "PHOTON CANNON!!" "Auuggghhhh!!" Demonmon cried in pain, "BLACK GEARS, DARK NETWORK, COME TO ME!!" He grew 1,500 feet taller. He now had ten legs and twenty arms. "Pagumon attack!!" the Pagumon yelled. "I DON'T THINK SO!!" hundreds of Koromon yelled. "At your service!!" Gazimon said to Demonmon while jumping on Greymon. CRAAAAACCCCKKK!! The earth opened. "Aaaahhhh!!" Izzy and Matt yelled falling into burning magma below. A crackle could be heard as steam rose from the charred bodies. "IZZY, MATT!!" I yelled. "LASER BEAM!!" Demonmon cried. FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! The Laser went across the ground. It hit Joe, T.K., and Kari with a flash of light. A pile of ashes, and a puff of smoke floated up from their graves. When I looked again they were gone. "JOE, KARI, T.K.!!!" Tai yelled. Tai was now crushed by Demonmon's foot. Even with me being far away, I heard his spine shatter. It echoed in my mind. Memories going fast through my memory, my mind was racing. Tai. Dead. Only one left. Mimi. Izzy. Kari. T.K. Dead. Matt. DEAD!! DEAD!! DEAD!! "TAI!!" I screamed. Devimon, Etemon, Skull Greymon, and Ogremon were destroyed. Leomon and all the others were to tired to fight anymore. Andromon was already shot down. "MEGA BLAST!!" Demonmon yelled. Greymon and all the others were destroyed. "LOVE SHADE!!" Heavenmon cried. Demonmon exploded in a flash of light. A swirling vortex appeared and I was sucked through. I must have been unconscious because the next thing I knew I wasn't there. I looked around. "What the!!" I said. "What Honey??" my mom said. We were in a car. Driving towards camp!! "What's today??" I asked. "It's July 31st silly!!" she said. The day before we were transported to Digiverse!! The Kamiya family car was behind us. "MOM, STOP!!" I yelled. She slammed on the brakes without asking why. At the exact moment so did Tai's dad, Joe's dad, Izzy's dad, Mimi's mom, and Matt and T.K.'s dad slammed on the brakes. We all got out and ran to each other. "What happened??" I asked. "Even I don't know, I think I should be dead!!" Izzy said. "Whoever is in favor of skipping camp, say 'I'!!" Joe said. "I!!" we all said in unison except for Izzy. "Maybe we have to go to the Digiverse, I mean we could be changing our future, and this doesn't feel right!!" Izzy said. I suddenly felt a sickening feeling about what he said, but I shook it off. "Hey, we still have the Digivices!!" Kari said. SHWOOOMP!! Agumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Gomamon, Patamon, Palmon, Tentomon, and Gabumon teleported next to us. "Whoa!!" Biyomon said, "Where are we??" "Earth, our home!!" I said looking up at them. We got back in the cars. We told our parents we didn't want to go. "What is that thing??" my mom asked in a terrified voice, pointing at Biyomon. "You do not wanna go there mom!!" I said, "Just call her Biyomon!!" Once we got back home I finally changed my clothes. DING DONG!! Tai and the others were there. "Come on in guys!!" I said. "RAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!" a voice roared. We heard a scream, and ran out the door to say what was happening. "Oh my god…" I said. My jaw dropped.  
  
Chapter 16 Tai 'Nightmares'  
  
"Hold up!!" I said, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??" "Mozaemon is bad again and is attacking people!!" T.K. said. "Oh no…" Izzy said, "All our former enemies and ones we haven't even encountered yet are coming into this world!!" "Think of all the people's lives at stake!!" I said, "Agumon, lets go whoop some teddy butt!!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled firing at Mozaemon. "Hey lizard boy, cheap shot I had my back turned!!" Mozaemon said. "Okay, now Mozaemon is talking like a street punk!!" Sora said laughing. "HEART HUG!!" Mozaemon yelled. Greymon was trapped inside a heart bubble.  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon screeched. Mozaemon glared at Birdramon. "HAPPY BEAM!!" he yelled. Birdramon fell to the ground. "Much stronger than I remember!!" Mimi said. He punched a skyscraper wall. I heard the screams of terrified people. "C'mon Greymon, fight your way out!!" I yelled.  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"GIGA BLASTERS!!" MetalGreymon yelled. "Yaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!" Mozaemon yelled. He fell to the ground. "Ouchie!!" I said, "Mozaemon, I think I know a safe place for you!!" We walked with him to the National Park. There was a big clearing in the middle of the forest. "Here you can build another Toy Land!!" I said. The construction of Toy Land had began. The reconstruction of the skyscraper had also began. Later that night we all started walking through the woods. "Evil Digimon, Digital Monsters!!" I said, "Well, at least this gives me another reason to hate math!!" I grabbed a rock and threw it out into the lake. 'You think you are alone Tai??' a voice in my head asked, 'I'm with you!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!' I grabbed my head. "Tai, are you okay??" Sora asked looking at me strangely. The laughter still echoed inside my head. "Yup, sorry to scare you!!" I said. "OH DANG!!" Izzy cried, "I have to get home, it's already 12:00!!" "We better get home, our parents are probably wondering where we are!!" I said. I changed and went to bed with Agumon by my side. **Dream Sequence** "NO, LET ME GO!!" I cried, "LET ME GO!!" A will, stronger than mine had taken control of me. "TAI!!" Sora cried. A portal opened up in the ground. "Okay, jump in portal, or go insane, I'd pick portal!!" I said. I jumped through the portal… **End of Dream Sequence** I bolted up in bed. I was sweating. My sheets were all clammy. My heart was beating rapidly. I went in to the bathroom and turned on the water. I vomited a couple of times then washed my mouth out with water. I fell to the ground and leaned against the wall. That dream had been too real. I got dressed. I looked at my clock. It was about 2:15 a.m. I went outside the door. Out to the woods. Out away from civilization. "Tai??" Sora asked. "Sora, what are you doing here??" I asked. "I was worried about you, we've been taking turns watching your house, when you came out I followed you…" she said. Again I heard the laughter in my head. "NO, LET ME GO!!" I cried, "LET ME GO!!" A will stronger than mine had taken control of me. "TAI!!" Sora cried. A portal opened in the ground. "Okay, portal or go insane??" I asked taking control again, "I PICK PORTAL!!" I jumped through the portal…  
  
Chapter 17 Sora 'Evimon Education'  
  
I jumped through the portal after Tai. So did the rest of the group. I hit the grass. I looked around. "Digiverse, but it can't be!!" I said. "Oh, it very much is!!" a voice said. I jumped up and spun around. "Is that you Tai??" I asked. "Yes, we are in the future, I have aged so I am now about 17, so have you!!" he said. We had different clothes on. Mimi was wearing a cheer leading uniform, Izzy was wearing a soccer uniform suit, I was wearing a soccer uniform, so was Tai and Matt. T.K. and Kari were wearing regular everyday clothes. "I'm guessing we just came from a big soccer game!!" I said, "We must have come to Digiverse when we were older, that is why this is happening, but something must have gone wrong." "Thank god you're here!!" a voice cried. I turned my head. A 30 year old Tai came running at us. "It worked, I was able to get you here!!" he said, "Sora, they're finally here!!" An older me walked out from behind a tree. Four kids were with her. "I'd like you to meet our children, Izzy, Mimi, Matt, and Kari!!" the older Tai said. My jaw dropped. So did everybody else's. "Where is the rest of the group??" Izzy P. (P. = present) asked. "Sora and I were the only surivors that we know of, but who knows, we still even with how long we've been here, haven't found out the mysteries here, and we gave up after they died, just gave up, until now." Tai O. (O. = Older) said. "Survivors??" I asked, "What are you talking about??" "After we fought our final battle against bad Digimon with Evimon, Tai and I were the only suriviors of it." the older me said. "That is why I brought you here!!" Tai O. said, "I made an older you so I could teleport you back in time to stop it from happening." "Time travel??" Izzy P. asked, "How do you plan on doing that???" "With the Digivices!!" Sora said. Tai O. picked up 8 Digivices. They were all connected in a pattern. They started to glow. "Hold your Digivices up to it and close your eyes!!" Tai O. said. I closed my eyes and held up Digivice. SHWWOOOOOMMMP!! I opened my eyes. "GET AWAY YOU CREEP!!" Tai O. yelled. We were all wearing different clothes. The older me, but younger than the first older me we had seen was being attacked by Evimon. Tai threw a rock at him.  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Nova Blast!!" Greymon O. and P. yelled. "Needle Spray!!" both Togemon shouted. "Meteor Wing!!" both Birdramon screeched. "Harpoon Torpedo!!" all the Ikkakumon yelled. "Howling Blaster!!" both Garurumon roared. "Electro Shocker!!" both Kabuterimon buzzed. "Boom Bubble!!" both Patamon yelled. "Subzero Ice Punch!!" both Frigimon shouted. "Super Thunder Strike!!" both Elecmon yelled. "Ahahahahaha!!" Evimon cackled, "So I see the future has brought me something!!" "NIGHT SHADE!!!" he shouted. All the older Digimon fell to the ground. "Noooooo!!" Tai O. and the other older us yelled. "Give me your Digivices!!" I yelled to everyone. I grabbed all 24 Digivices and connected all of them. "Help me get this down his throat, we have to get it inside him, and hopefully have this thing destroy him before we do!!" I said, "Older us, you distract him!!!" They distracted him while we lugged it over near him. "Hey big butt!!" I yelled, "CATCH!!" We picked up 24 connected Digivices and flung it upwards. "Huh??" Evimon said his mouth open. FWUMP!!! It landed in his mouth far back forcing him to swallow it. BOOOOOOOOM!! The Digivices created a bright light tearing all the evil out of the Digiworld. I stood up. The older us were gone. I looked at the tree behind me. It was about 2 years younger than it had just been. "YES!!" I yelled. I grabbed Tai and kissed him. "We did it!!" I cried, "We beat ever stupid monster on this world!!" "But why aren't we going home??" Izzy asked. "Just like I told you about Digitalopolis, you will never return…" Tentomon said. Matt grabbed Tentomon by his wings. "If you say one more thing about us not getting home I swear I will pull them off!!" Matt said through gritted teeth. "Okay!!" Tentomon said backing away from Matt. "The reason you can't return is because you haven't beaten Universemon." Piximon said flying up, "You have to beat every bad Digimon in the entire Digiverse!!" "Universemon!!" Tentomon said, "I've heard of him, nothing good though, just stories of his power and his vileness." "But how are we supposed to get up in space??" I asked. "We're the DigiDestined, so I think we can't bring our destiny to him, he'll bring our destiny to us!!" Izzy said. "Prepare to meet your DigiDestiny!!" Vademon screamed flying at us. He aimed his gun at me. ZZZZZZAAPP!! "SORA!!" Tai screamed. I felt a black vortex around me. Then everything went black.  
  
Wait for the next part! 


	7. Chapter 4.2

Chapter 18 'How many people will die?'  
  
"SORA!!" I screamed. I ran over to her. I kneeled down and lifted her head up. "Get the others home safely…" she said. Her eyes closed. I kissed her and then gently set her down. I turned to Vademon. "You got the wrong person pissed off." I said, "Go get him guys!!"   
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"LEAVE IT TO ME!!" MetalGreymon said, "GIGA BLASTERS!!" "Huh??" Vademon said, "AAAHHHH!!" BOOOOOOOOOM!! Vademon disintegrated. "Not a good time to say this, I know, but everyone is dying and dying and dying!!" Joe said. I punched Joe breaking his nose. "You're right, not a good time to say that!!" I said. Joe held his nose lying on the ground. Blood stained the ground making it a maroonish color. I turned my back and walked away. Matt walked up to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and spun me around. "What the heck do you think you're doing man??" he asked. "What does it look like, I'm leaving the group." I said. "Pull it together man!!" Matt said, "Sora said you have to make sure everyone lives through this…"   
"How am I supposed to help you guys if I couldn't even help her??"  
"Tai, you're the leader, you have to keep your head here."  
"I am sick of being leader!!" I yelled. I swung my fist hard catching him in the stomach. He fell to the ground moaning. "I give up, I'm leaving the group and taking my own path!!" Matt said. "I can't stand this!!" Mimi cried, "I am sick and tired of all this!!" "Well, I guess I'll have some time to be by myself finally!!" Izzy said sitting down and turning on his computer. "T.K. and I are leaving together, we are both disappointed in your behavior!!" Kari said. "Well, actually I like this, it's kinda like being at WWF Smackdown live!!" T.K. said. "I'm going to go look for a doctor!!" Joe said walking away holding his still bleeding nose. "I'm gonna sing a song…" a mysterious voice sang, "About the champions of two worlds. They saved ours and they saved theirs. Helping out the fated. Their destiny is to be heros. They'll stick together through thick and thin, friends forever is what they win. Lovin` eachother for who they are. I think I see their lucky star!! Takin` care of eachother for now and foreveeeeeeeeer." A shadow was on top of the mountain. Then it disappeared just as fast as it had came. That was my first corny experience of the month. "Odd if I do say so myself which I do!!" I said. "Yeah you say so, we don't so just shut up already, we didn't ask for your two cents worth!!" Matt said. I jumped up and kick Matt in the face.   
"And we didn't ask you."  
"All right, this has gone to far!!"  
Matt grabbed my arm and swung me to the ground. He brought his elbow down into my stomach. I bashed my head against his then jumped up. "I am a brown belt you know!!" I said.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
Greymon picked both of us up and shook us. "If you aren't gonna play nice than go separate ways." he said. He dropped us to the ground and de-digivolved. I walked away.   
  
Later that night I built a fire. Days passed. Agumon and I explored Server. After what seemed like a week we finally made it to the ocean. Sora had always loved the ocean. And all the life in it. 'Tai.' A whisper swept through the wind, 'Tai.' "What, who's there??" I asked nervously jerking my head from side to side. 'Me' the voice said. I felt a cold breeze against my neck. The tiny hairs stood on end. I should have been scared, but there was something about the voice, something calming and familiar. Beepbeep, beepbeep!! My digivice beeped and glowed. It cast a beam of light. The wind curled together forming a body in the light. Sora stood there. "SORA!!" I cried. "Tai listen to me, I will not be here long, in the ghost land of dead Digimon I am being hunted." she said, "I was the one who sang that song, trying to make you and the others remember you guys are friends. I've also been keeping track and in your time away from the others much has changed, Mimi and Matt are being held captive by Shogungekomon. Kari and T.K. though brave and strong are starving and cold. Izzy broke into some lost computer file of the Digiworld, it contained something very bad that was meant to stay hidden in it and whatever it is has taken him over. Joe is in a cave being his old hypochondriac self, worried about if he'll be able to make it. You must find them Tai, until I can find someway to get the Digivice to ressurect me, you're their only hope. Now go with these words, I love you. I must go!! They have found me!!" The beam of light fizzled out. "Sora…" I said. 'How corny, that felt like a flashback to StarWars.' I said to myself. That was my second corny experience that month. I stepped on the small fire that was burning. I picked up my stuff.   
"C'mon Agumon, let's find the others."  
I walked off toward Mount Server, highest point on the continent.  
  
I started climbing Mt. Server. "Gee, with how tall it is you'd think they'd put in an escalator." I joked. "Tai??" a weak and faint voice asked. I turned my head. Kari was lying on the ground. I could see she was starving by all her bones being easliy seen. "Gomamon, someone finally came!!" she said. "Good!!" Gomamon said. "Where's T.K.??" I asked. She lifted her arm and pointed to a cave nearby. I picked her up in my arms. I carried her inside the cave. "Agumon, go find some food!!" I said. I set Kari down on the ground. T.K. was lying on the ground asleep from exhaustion. The cold swept into the cave. The snow fell down relentlessly never stopping. I built a fire to keep them warm. "I'll be right back." I said. I walked out of the cave and grabbed fifty pine cones. I brought them inside. Agumon came back with some berries. "Not much up here but pine cones!!" Agumon said. "Pine cones are edible you know." I said. We ate. T.K. and Kari ate and ate and ate. After resting we set out to find the others. A rock flew by my head. I ducked. Izzy stood there. "Bow to Historimon!!" Izzy said. "Agumon, Patamon, Gomamon, go do your thing!!" T.K. said.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"BOOM BUBBLE!!" Patamon yelled firing at Kabuterimon. "Harpoon Torpedo!!" Ikkakumon growled. "Nova Blast!!" Greymon roared. "Uh oh!!" Kabuterimon said. He was blown back into the mountain side. "Electro Shocker!!" he yelled. The Electro Shocker hit Izzy. Izzy fell to the ground fried. Historimon was destroyed. "Ouch!!" Izzy said standing up slowly. I helped Izzy up. "Nothing good can come of computers!!" I said laughing. "Haha very funny, I might be the only one able to get you guys out of here!!" Izzy said. We kept on walking and found a trail of dried blood. We followed it to find Joe who was sitting in a corner worrying. We walked out of where he was and out into the snow. "HELP US!!" a voice screamed. It echoed inside a underground cavern. The entrance wasn't to far from us. "Lets check it out!!" I said running ahead. Mimi and Matt where in a cage. Both were tied up. "So, I see you found them!!" Shogungekomon said. "Yes, you did!!" a troop of Gekomon said. "I will now dump them into the dimension of Gek!!" Shogungekomon said, "The land I rule!!" He pressed a button on a panel. A hole opened in the middle of the cage. They fell through. "MATT, MIMI!!" I yelled. I grabbed the keys opened the cage and jumped down after them. SHWOOOOMP!! The hole closed. Then everything went black.  
  
Chapter 19 Matt 'Prince Ishida'  
  
"AAAHHHH!!" I yelled. I was still holding Mimi's hand. I hit something  
and was knocked out. Later I opened my eyes. We were on cold stone. I looked around. We were in a huge palace. I was no longer in my regular clothes, I was in a prince outfit. Mimi was next to me in a princess outfit. "I just absolutely love this pink and white onsomble!!" she cried. "Your majesties, you've returned!!" a man in a suit said bowing. "Freaky…" I said. "Now thats not how a prince would talk!!" Mimi said. I put my arm around hers and we walked to our room. "Okay what is going on??" I asked. "I don't know but I like it!!" she said, "Royalty, great clothes, me and you, alone…" I raised an eyebrow. KNOCK, KNOCK!! The butler in the room opened the door. "Sorry to bother you your majesties, but someone in odd clothes claiming they know you wish to see you, should I throw them in the tiger pen??" a doorman asked. "No, let them in here!!" I said. "Mimi, Matt??" Tai asked. "I wonder how he got here, I though only we fell through the portal." Mimi said with a touch of angryness. I turned my head to her. There was something wrong with her eyes. Just something wrong, I wouldn't know how to explain it. "Throw him in the tiger pen, and he'll have a slow excrutiatingly painful death." she said with a happy grin. Some guards grabbed him.   
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"NOVA BLAST!!" Greymon yelled. The guards fell to the ground. The flickered and became Gekomon. Mimi stood up.  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Needle Spray!!" Togemon cried. Greymon fell to the ground. "So…" Mimi said her voice changing to a thick deep tone, "You found me out!!" She grew like 70 feet taller. "You!!" I cried. It was Shogungekomon, and Togemon was a Gekomon. "The real Mimi is in the other dimension locked up!!" Shogungekomon said, "You think I'd really keep two deadly enemies together, together you are strong, separated you are weak!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Howling Blaster!!" Garurumon growled. "Nova Blast!!" Greymon yelled. "Hahahaha!!" Shogungekomon laughed, "Absolutely pathetic, Tongue Twist!!" His tounge wrapped around Greymon and Garurumon.  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"GIGA BLASTERS!!" MetalGreymon yelled. "Garuru Kick!!" WereGarurumon roared. "AAAHHHH!!" Shogungekomon yelled. He turned his back and ran. BOOOOOOOOMM!! "That's why you shouldn't get so fat, can't run fast!!" I said laughing. I grabbed a Gekomon, "Take us back or him and I are gonna be having frog legs for dinner!!" The Gekomon brought us to a room. He pressed a button. SHWOOOOOMP!! I looked up. Izzy, Kari, Joe, and T.K. where standing in front of me. "MATT!!" T.K. yelled. He ran over and hugged me. "Hey little bro!!" I said. I hugged back and stood up. "Sora is being hunted…" Tai said, "In the land of dead Digimon, all the Digimon we have defeated are hunting her. She was able to communicate with me, but not for long, we have to get there and help her. She needs Biyomon to protect her for now until we get here, I think we may be able to set up some sort of inter-dimensional drift with our Digivices to get there. But I think only 3 people and 4 digimon should go. For if we don't return, there still is hope for the Digiworld." I stepped up. "I'll go." I said. Kari stepped up beside me. "I'll go too." she said. Then Tai stepped forward. "I'm going no matter what." he said. "So Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and T.K. stay behind." I said leaning down beside T.K., "I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise!!" "Okay, just be careful, and remember, you promised!!" T.K. said. I ruffled is hair, then stood up and set my Digivice down next to Kari's and Tai's. We all joined hands including our Digimon. A bright light glowed from the Digivices and spread over us. FLASSSSSSSSH!!  
  
Chapter 20 Kari 'Twighlight Zone'  
  
I opened my eyes. I let go of Tai and Matt's hands. A strange purple mist floated through the air. Screams filled the vast domain. It smelled damp and stale, like the smell you'd think a ghost would give off. Old and not at all peaceful. It was dark. My eyes strained to see 10 feet ahead of me. The only light was a dim purple glow far off. "I don't like it here, something is wrong, this place feels very very wrong!!" Tai said. "I feel it too." Matt said. "MWAAHAAHAAHAAHAA!!" A voice cackled. The laughter reverberated through the emptiness. "What was that??" I asked spinning around looking for it's source. Something flew past me. I felt a breeze come from it. "AAAAHHHHH!!" someone screamed. I ran ahead to investigate. Sora was trapped in a corner.  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Meteor Wing!!" Birdramon screeched. "AAAHHHH!!" Bakemon cried. He spread his hands out and the fireballs fell to the floor.  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Harpoon Torpedo!!" Ikkakumon yelled. "Nova Blast!!" Greymon roared. "Howling Blaster!!" Garurmon growled. "SCHWA, IS THAT YOUR BEST??" Bakemon asked growing like ten feet taller. "NO!!" Birdramon yelled.  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!!"  
"Wings of Blade!!" Garudramon screeched. "AAAHHHH!!" Bakemon yelled. He disintegrated. Sora's digivice flickered then cast a beam of light over her and us. FLASSSSSSSSH. "Whoa, freaky man!!" I cried. Joe, Izzy, Mimi, and T.K. were there. A little metal gadget came out of the ground. A hologram appeared. "GENNAI!!" Sora cried. The real Gennai stepped out from behind a boulder and turned off the projection. "You have defeated all the monsters here!!" Gennai said, "I have been digging up some info of Digimon history. You can digivolve even further." "COOL!!" I yelled, "That rocks!!" "You must find the UltraDisks to digivolve another level!!" Gennai said, "They are found on the continent of Gengoshi. You must be wary, creatures of unknown evil lurk there. My friend Lennai is being held captive there. Please, I beg you to save him." "We'll do it!!" Tai said.  
"To get there faster, just step here and you will be teleported."  
"Okay!!" I said.  
We stepped inside the circle. FWEEEEEEEEM!! I looked around. Tai, T.K., Sora, Izzy, Joe, Matt, and Mimi weren't anywhere to be seen. I started walking around. The gravel beneath my foot was loose and gave way. "AAAHHHH!!" I screamed as I tumbled down the hill. I hit my head on a rock on the bottom. The last thing I saw was someone who looked exactly like me looking over me.  
  
Chapter 21 Tai 'Duplicates'  
  
I heard a scream. It sounded like Kari. I ran over to investigate. She was walking around. "Did you hear that scream, was that you, are you okay??" I asked. "What scream, and I'm fine." she said. "Let go and try to find the source of that scream." I said. We started walking. It sounded quiet behind me so I turned to check it out. WHUMP!! Kari had grabbed a boulder and knocked me out.  
  
After awhile I awoke. Kari was next to me knocked unconscious. Sora, T.K., Mimi, Matt, Izzy, and Joe were also there. We were all in a cage. I looked out through the bars. Another me and other exact duplicates of us were outside the cage. "Hehe, your awake." the duplicate of me said, "So, like your new house??" "What are you talking about??" I asked. "We're your evil copies, made by our master." Sora's duplicate said. "But we still have our crests!!" the real Sora yelled. "We have backwards duplicates, you have the Crest of Courage Tai, I have the Crest of Cockiness." Tai C. (C. = copy) said. "Crest of Hatred." Sora C. said. "Crest of Fate." T.K. C. said. "Crest of Ignoring." Joe C. said. "Crest of Death." Kari C. said. "Crest of Curiousity." Izzy C. said. "Crest of Insincerity." Mimi C. said. "Crest of Enemyship." Matt C. said. They also had exact duplicates of our Digimon. "This is totally bad!!" Mimi said.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Agumon C. digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Biyomon C. digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Tentomon C. digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Gomamon C. digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon C. digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gabumon C. digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Palmon C. digivolved to Togemon!!"  
All the originals fired breaking out of the cage and flying at the copies. Then all the copies fired at originals. The attacks collided. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! We were blown out of the cavern. I pushed myself up. I was bruised up pretty badly. My shirt was torn. All the others brushed themselves off. "I…I…I don't think we can beat ourselves." I said. "Our greatest battle against ourselves, who made them??" Sora asked. "It's easy, me." a voice in our heads said. "Did you hear that??" T.K. asked. "Yeah, but what was it??" Mimi asked. "Whatever it was it sounded evil." Izzy said, his expression a look of terror. If something made Izzy scared, I had to be scared. "WE CAN'T GIVE UP!!" I yelled.  
"Courage."  
"Friendship."  
"Sincerity."  
"Hope."  
"Love."  
"Light."  
"Knowledge."  
"Reliability."  
"Lets go whoop these guy's butts." I said. We gathered some food, ate and rested to replenish our strength. We then hunted down our duplicates. "Back for another beating, I knew we should have finished you twirps off the first time!!" Tai C. said.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Agumon C. digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Biyomon C. digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Tentomon C. digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Gomamon C. digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gomamon C. digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gabumon C. digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Palmon C. digivolved to Togemon!!"  
The originals fired their attacks, at maximum power. The copies disintegrated. "There is no way we can win now!!" Tai C. said. His crest disappeared along with him and the other copies. "That was easy, too easy, way too easy." Izzy said. He looked around. "Myotismon." a voice whispered. "My oat iss mon??" I asked, "Isn't he the guy who does the breakfast commercials, get it My oaties man!!" "You won't be laughing soon." a dark and evil voice said. I spun around. "V…V…Vampire!!" T.K. cried. Myotismon grinned showing fangs. "Not vampire, supreme ruler of Digiworld!!" Myotismon said. Drimogimon, Skull Greymon, Whamon, Etemon, Devimon, DemiDevimon, Shogungekomon, Scar Greymon, Digitamon, Vegiemon, Gazimon, Pagumon, Bakemon, Vademon, Ogremon, Elecmon, Frigimon, Centauromon, Maremon, Seadramon, Shellmon, Datamon, Jabugomon, Demonmon, Evimon, Monochromon, Mozaemon, Unimon, Mojumon, Tyranomon, Andromon, Magmamon, Oxymon, Kuwagamon, Numemon, Gekomon, and Leomon stood beside him.   
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudramon!!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!!"  
"Angemon digivolved to MagnaAngemon!!"  
"Togemon digivolved to Lilymon!!"  
"Let the battle begin." I said glaring at Myotismon. In about a second of battling we were defeated. But Garudamon carried us away in time. We rested and recovered our strength in the forest. RUMBLE. RUMBLE. The sky grew as dark as night. Eerie cackles echoed through the air. Our fire we were cooking the food with blew out without warning. "Prepare to die!!" Myotismon cackled. I looked at him. A red fire surrounded him. "Now prepare, for your final destruction!!" Myotismon said. SHMINK!! A disk slit into the ground near us. I picked up the disk and put it in my back pack.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdamon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Patamon digivolved to Angemon!!"  
"CHRIMSON LIGHTNING!!" Myotismon yelled. Angemon and Togemon fell to the ground since they had blocked the others. Then Ikkakumon, Kabuterimon, Garurumon, and Birdramon fell from the after shock. The disc I had picked up started to glow. **theme song 'Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon, monster friends to the boys and girls, champions of the digital world!!' kicks in** The crest, tag, Digivice, and disc all glowed together forming a diamond covered by a star of light in the sky.  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"MetalGreymon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!!"  
"Whoa, you can't do that, not now!!" Myotismon said sarcastically, "CRYSTAL FLAME!!" "Auuggghhhh!!" WarGreymon cried in pain. "Love!!" Sora cried. "Hope!!" T.K. said. "Friendship!!" Matt yelled. "Courage!!" I cried. "Sincerity!!" Mimi said. "Reliability!!" Joe yelled. "Light!!" Kari cried. "Knowledge." Izzy said. "We will prevail." I said. "SAPPHIRE ICE!!" Myotismon cried. All the digimon fell to the floor. "We…Will…Win!!" Mimi said through clenched teeth. Myotismon threw Mimi into a tree. A branch went straight through her stomach. "MIMI!!" Matt yelled running over to her. Myotismon shot a flaming rock through his gut. He fell to the ground. "Matt!!" T.K. cried. A giant mount of dirt came out of the ground and covered T.K. suffocating him. Matt held Mimi close before they both died, they kissed eachother, then their eyes closed peacefully. Kari tried to dig T.K. out. Frantically her arms dug at the ground. Kari was sucked underneath along with T.K. "We're back, and you ain't gonna kill us this time!!" Ash and Laura said jumping down from a tree. "Wanna bet??" Myotismon said. He fired a bolt of lightning at Laura. She fell to the ground. "LAURA!!" Joe yelled. He ran over to Laura. He was then also hit by a bolt of lightning. Izzy ran up and shined his digivice at Myotismon. Myotismon threw him to the side. "Why do you attack them but not us??" I asked walking up to Myotismon. "Love and Courage, the two strongest things in the world." he said, "I just haven't gotten around to killing Ash."  



	8. Chapter 4.3

Chapter 22 Sora 'Myotismon, gone forever.'  
  
"Your getting my crest over my dead body!!" I cried. "That's the plan!!" Myotismon said. He fired a lightning bolt at me. "NO!!" Ash yelled. He blocked the bolt. Ash fell to the ground fried. "ASH!!" I cried. "Go on, defeat him, my life is insignificant compared to the millions who will be saved!!" he said. His eyes closed with those last words. "All right you ugly piece of mud, you killed my girl!!" the Numemon leader said, "NUMEMON, ATTACK!!" They all started firing nume sludge at Myotismon. He fired a single fireball and each of them melted into slime. "You've gone way too far now, you are a dead mon!!" Tai said.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"Giga Blasters!!" MetalGreymon cried.  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Birdamon digivolved to Garudamon!!"  
"Wings of Blade!!" Garudamon cried.  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!!"  
"Togemon digivolved to Lilymon!!"  
"Angemon digivolved to MagnaAngemon!!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!!"  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!!"  
They fired at Myotismon. BOOOOOOOOM!! Myotismon looked up out of the smoke. SHWOOMP!! SHWOOMP!! SHWOOMP!! SHWOOMP!! SHWOOMP!! SHWOOMP!! SCHWOOMP. The UltraDisks enbedded themselves in all the Digimon's backs.  
"Zudomon warp digivolved to MarineAngemon!!"  
"WereGarurumon warp digivolved to MetalGarurumon!!"  
"Zudomon warp digivolved to MarineAngemon!!"  
"Garudamon warp digivolved to Phoenixmon!!"  
"MetalGreymon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!!"  
"MegaKabuterimon warp digivolved to HerculesKabuterimon!!"  
"MagnaAngemon warp digivolved to LordlyAngemon!!"  
"Lilymon warp digivolved to Rosemon!!"  
"WAIT!!" a voice cried out. Timemon, Dimesionmon, Lifeamon, and Lovermon appeared. "The digigods." Phoenixmon said in awe. Myotismon fired at them destroying them. "IMPOSSIBLE!!" Tai cried, "THEY ARE UNBEATABLE!!" "Maybe they aren't, but I know one thing that isn't!!" I said. I grabbed Tai and kissed him. My crest glowed. "Love…" I whispered. "WAAAAA!!" Myotismon said disintegrating. Mimi, T.K., Matt, Kari, Joe, Ash, Laura, and Izzy's bodies started floating. One by one their eyes opened. FLASSSSSSSSH!! I opened my eyes. I was at camp. The exact moment we had left, with memories of the awesome adventure, we had only just begun. I looked at Tai and smiled. He smiled back at me. "Wow!!" Izzy said, "That was highly unorthidox." "In english please!!" T.K. said laughing. Everything was back to normal.  
  
Chapter 23 Sora 'Soccer Practice'  
  
"TWEET!" the camp councilor blew her whistle, "Up and at `em ladies, get your lazy butts out of bed and get to the mess hall!" I was already up and dressed. I was outside practicing my kicking. I threw the soccer ball over to the bin and ran to the mess hall. "Hey Sora!" Tai said. He was sitting down with Matt and T.K. and was eating. I got in line and scooped up the camp slop onto my tray. I say down next to Tai. The aroma of the food smelled like dirty gym socks mixed with something you smell from a bathroom. "Ugh, how can you eat this?" I asked him. "The key, is holding your breath!" he said. I pushed the tray away. "Mmm, Sora, you gonna eat that, if you don't I'll have it!" T.K. said. "Knock yourself out!" I said shoving the tray over to him, "I miss Biyomon." "This world seems so alien to me since we'd been in the Digiverse for so long." Izzy said walking up. "I know what you mean." Joe said sitting down. "I don't miss any of those bugs, and evil Digimon or all that dirt and humidity!" Mimi said straightening her hat. "Breakfast is over in 10 minutes, after that go to the ready room to get prepared for the soccer match against the Hayfield camp." the loudspeaker boomed. "I totally forgot the big game today!" I said, "I'm gonna get changed and practice." "I better work on my goalie moves." Matt stated as he stood up. "Let me just finish my meal." Tai said. "I better work on my cheer-leading routine." Mimi said. "And we'll be practicing our bench-warming." Joe and Izzy sighed. "I'm sure you'll get pulled into the game today." Tai said as he dumped his tray. I changed into my soccer uniform and grabbed one of the extra balls we had. "I hope I can perfect my slide, steal, and pass before the game." I said to myself. I went out to the field where Tai and Matt were already practicing.  
"Give me a T, give me an I, give me a G, give me an E, give me a R, give me a s, what does that spell? TIGERS!"  
Mimi was already working on her routine. I was glad I went to soccer camp. It was a lot more fun than having to stay at home working at the floral shop. "Hey Sora, try to do your move and kick it to Joe, then he'll try to get it past Matt!" Tai said. He started kicking the ball. I ran after him. I slid down and kicked the ball to Joe. Joe then kicked the ball as hard as he possibly could. "Oof." Matt said. He fell down and the ball rolled in and hit the net. "Nice kick Joe!" I yelled to him. "Great pass!" he called back. "Dang, I don't see why Joe hasn't been put on the field yet." Matt said, "He has a gnarly kick." "HONK, HONK!"  
The Hayfield bus arrived. It came to a stop and the coach and players all ran out in a perfect line. "Showoffs." mumbled Tai. "The Lions, undefeated for five years in a row." Matt said in awe. The rest of our teammates came out and we all got in position. T.K. and Kari were atop the platform below the scoreboard since they were the scorekeepers. Tai started with the ball. He passed it to Joe who passed it to me. I aimed for their goal. BOOOOM! A bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck me. At the same time, 7 other bolts came down and hit Tai, T.K., Matt, Kari, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe. The Digivices materialized, pinned to our clothes. Only us saw this, to everybody else it was just nothing. I kicked the ball into their goal. The goalie kicked the ball out after it had scored. Melanie, from the other team, kicked the ball over to her teammate who kicked into our goal. Matt blocked the ball. As he touched it, everything stopped. The ball stopped in mid-air. A bird flying over head was stopped. FWOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH. I was sucked into our goal. Tai, T.K., Matt, Kari, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe were too. A bright light flashed and we were all knocked unconscious.  
  
Chapter 24 Tai 'The Digiverse'  
  
"AAAHHHH!" I yelled as I was being sucked into the goal. I was blinded by a bright light and knocked unconscious.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked regaining consciousness. I sat up. Izzy was missing!! And so was everyone else! "Tai, they are gone, well in Myotismon's hands, we must find their crests and help them." Izzy said walking up to me. "AAAHHHH!" I yelled frightened. "I received a message from Gennai on my computer, it is impossible to save them without their crests. The only reason we are here, is that for some reason we gained our crests when we were teleported here." he declared.  
"Where?"  
"The Digiverse."  
"Back here!" I said totally enraged by the thought. "Tai?" Agumon said, "Is that you?" Tentomon was by his side. "Hey guys, how's it been since we left?" Izzy asked. "You don't want to know, but you should know that it's good your back." Tentomon said, "Our world is in absolute chaos. No one knows the cause of it. But we do know that all our opponents, are back for revenge." "It's a DigiDisaster." Agumon said. "Enough with the rhymes!" Vademon said. He telekinetically carried Sora, T.K., Matt, Mimi, Kari, and Joe with him. He flew away. "Hey come back here!" I yelled. I ran after him. "Tai!" Agumon yelled running after me. "Hey, wait up!" Izzy and Tentomon called to us. "Come back here and fight like a mon!" I yelled to him. He turned around and fired his laser gun at me. "Oof!" I yelled. Izzy had knocked me down before it hit me. "My leg!" Izzy cried in pain. I turned my head over to his leg. There was a hole through it. But it wasn't bleeding since the laser had cauterized the wound. It had gone through his knee so he couldn't walk. I helped him up and walked him back over to the cavern where the others had been before Vademon took them. He sat down. "I'll be right back, I have got to find the others!" I said to him. I ran out of the cave. "What's that?" I asked myself. It was Sora's lucky helmet! It must have fallen off. I picked it up and started walking away. "Haha, while they are in hibernation, I will be able to find their crests. And then I will be Myotismon's favorite!" Vademon cackled. I ran to where I had heard the voice. "A lab." I whispered. Walking very silently I entered the lab. Vademon exited a doorway. I ran over to where he had been standing. Sora, T.K., Matt, Mimi, Kari and Joe were in some sort of capsules. I typed on a computer pad nearby. "Cybernetic hibernation chambers." the computer said, "Without the legendary crests they are impossible to open. If the crests our interfaced with my system the user of the crests will be indestructible." The glass was foggy. I wiped some of it off with my sleeve and looked inside. Sora lay there, her eyes closed, not breathing. She was completely encased in liquid nitrogen. Her face was a pale blue. "I have got to find the crests." I said determined to find them before Vademon. "So, let the games begin!" Vademon said in a flash of smoke, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I spun around only to see a fading cloud of smoke. "Oh, you aren't going to get away with this." I said. I grabbed my crest and inserted it into the slit at the bottom of Sora's capsule. Nothing happened. "Incorrect crest match." the computer said. I took it out and put it back in my tag. I started walking back to the cave where Izzy was. "So, how did it go?" Izzy asked when I entered the cave again. "Not good, we need to find their crests to help them." I said. Izzy stood up. "What, how are you standing up?" I asked astonished. "The Digivice resurrects data, just how it resurrected you the last time, it resurrected the dead tissue." Izzy said. "Huh?" I said puzzled.  
"Pay attention in biology and you'll learn all about it."  
"Uh, yeah…" I said. "Gatomon says it time to play!" Gatomon said stepping in. "YOU!" Izzy cried, "Tentomon, go show the kitty cat that play time is over!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon yelled firing at Gatomon. Gatomon swiftly dodged it. "Fury Claws!" Gatomon shouted. Kabuterimon fell to the ground with slashes over his face. "Agumon, your turn!" I cried.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled. Gatomon fell to the ground frying. "Mmm, roast kitty burgers!" Izzy said laughing. Gatomon jumped up and ran. "Greymon, we couldn't of done it without you!" I said, "You too Kabuterimon!" SHWEEEEEEEE!! The ground beneath us split. We both jumped for the sides. Out floated a crest, the crest of Reliability. "Joe's crest!" I said grabbing it. Izzy and I walked to the lab and put the crest in Joe's capsule. The capsule opened and Joe sat up. "What happened, where am I?" he asked frantically. "Calm down Joe, everything's fine, we're in the Digiverse!" I said. "In the Digiverse? YOU CALL THAT FINE, THAT IS TERRIBLE!" he screamed. Gomamon appeared beside Joe. "Yo Joe, my man, how you doin`?" Gomamon said. "Hey Gomamon!" Izzy said. Joe hugged Gomamon. "Hey buddy, I guess not all the Digiverse is bad!" Joe said, "What's wrong with everybody else?" "Same as you were a little while ago. Cybernetic hibernation, we found your crest of reliability from Greymon and Kabuterimon always being reliable. We have to find the other crests." I stated.   
"How the…"  
"Don't ask, just don't ask." Izzy said.  
"Knowledge is a virtue."  
"Mmmm…" Izzy groaned. "We must find the other crests, C'mon lets go." Joe said jumping up. We started walking out of the cavern. "Not so fast, lets just see how strong you so called DigiDestined are!" Pentiomon said jumping in front of us, "Ultra Freeze Blast!" "Whoa!" Izzy yelled rolling to the side. "Leave it to us!" Joe yelled.  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouted. Pentiomon was blown back. Not far but enough to make him retreat. We started walking again. "C'mon, lets go." I said, "We should look where we originally found the crests." "Right." Matt said. "AIIEEEEE!" Joe screamed. "My crest was in the lab when Joe and Gomamon reunited their friendship, it flew over to my capsule and awoke me." he said. "Yes!" Gabumon said.  
"GABUMON!"   
Matt picked up Gabumon. He hugged him. "Hey buddy!" Gabumon said. We started walking again. "How many times are we gonna stop?" Izzy asked, "We've stopped three times since we started out of the cavern." "I think we must do the actions of what the crest is to get the crests." I said.  
  
Chapter 25 Matt 'Crest Of Love, in Myotismon's hands'  
  
After about 5 to 10 days, I'm not sure how long, we had found all the crests but one. The crest of love. Sora's crest. "I have an urgent message!" Piximon yelled flying in, "Sora's crest is in the hands of Myotismon himself!" "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better." I said. "I wonder why he would be keeping her crest alone." Tai said. "Of course, together we can't be defeated, but yet, with even one of us gone, we are nothing." Izzy said, "We don't find her crest, she doesn't wake up, we are separated and will be defeated." There was a pang of truth to his words. "Well, one thing is for sure, I'm not standing here while he has the power of love, I think Tai will agree with me that would should get going and whoop his scrawny little butt." I said. "He doesn't truly have the power of love until he understands it." Tai said, "But I still agree." We started walking.   
"Hmm, maybe if we put all of our crests together, they will point out the direction of his newly acquired lair."  
"Good idea." Mimi said putting her crest out. We put our crests in the form of a circle. They started shining and hovering, then formed an arrow. We picked them up again and started walking the direction of where the arrow had pointed. "There." T.K. said. A castle stood about 300 feet high and 500 square feet length/width.  
  
"Okay, Mimi and Izzy cover the left side. Matt, Joe, you start over at the right side. T.K. and Kari cover the front, I'll cover the back. We meet in the center after we make sure we've secured all the servants." Tai said, "Then, we take care of the main room and Myotismon." He drew a figure of the inside of the castle. Gabumon and Tentomon had gone in and mapped the place out. "Tai, you can't go alone, it's to dangerous." I said.  
"Listen Matt, I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me."  
"All right. I'm just looking out for you."  
We started into the castle. "We're gonna have to climb the wall." I said to Joe. Joe and I started climbing up the sides of the castle wall. We made it up to the rampart. "Hey, stop!" a voice yelled. "GO GABUMON!" I yelled. "Ice Blaster!" Gabumon cried firing at the guard. He kept firing at the guards. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! The siren screeched. Lights started flashing. "So much for a sneak attack." Joe said. I grabbed his hand. We jumped over the side of the of the wall. The others were in the center of the castle. Except for Tai. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Myotismon cackled. A black cloud covered the sky. Darkness, complete darkness. Gates closed around the exits. Chains lowered holding capsules. The cybernetic hibenation chambers. 2 of them. One with Tai. One with Sora. Myotismon floated above them. "Are you ready to rumble?" Izzy yelled. "Lets dance!" I shouted.  
  
Chapter 26 Tai 'Mystical behavior'  
  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!!"  
They fired at Myotismon. His body distorted and and the attacks went through him. "Crest or no frickin' crest!" Izzy yelled. Izzy picked up a rock and threw it at the capsule. The glass shattered. "FOOL!" Myotismon cried, "Without the crests being broken from the chambers will kill them!" "We have the crests!" T.K. yelled, "I love being small!" He threw the crests up in the air. Sora and I started hovering in the air. The crests shimmered. The darkness turned to light. My eyes opened quickly and widely. We floated down to the ground. "Lets whoop them good." I yelled.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!"  
The crests floated into our tags. I looked up from the ground. The crest was working at full power. My eyes flashed with pure courage.  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!"  
Sora's eyes flashed red with an eternal flame of undying love. "GIGA BLASTERS!" MetalGreymon roared. "Wings of Blade!" Garudamon screeched. Myotismon flashed and the reappeared over them.  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!"  
"Horn Blaster!" MegaKabuterimon cried. "Garuru Kick!" WereGarurumon roared. "Gotta go!" Myotismon said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Mimi screamed. She disappeared along with him. "MIMI!!" Matt yelled. He ran to the cloud of smoke. "MIMI!!" he yelled again, "Ooohh, that jerk has done it this time." "Friendship, Courage, Knowledge, Reliability, Love, Youth, Hope, and Sincerity can't beat him, what can?" Izzy said. "Well, maybe Prosperity and Happiness will help." a voice from behind us said. We spun around. Two people were standing there. Two girls. "My name is Kuron." the shorter one said. "And my name is Tanisha." the other one said. "TANISHA!" Izzy cried hugging her, "Guys, I'd like you to meet my little sister." "Kuron!" Matt said, "She is Mimi's little sister." "Where is Mimi?" Kuron asked.   
"She was…Captured by an evil Digimon called Myotismon."  
"My..Myotismon?"  
"But, I thought we destroyed him!" Tanisha yelled. "We only thought we did." a Tegiromon said stepping up. Tegiromon was Tanisha's Digimon, she had the crest of Happiness. Eagerelmon was Kuron's, she had the crest of Prosperity. "What has happened while we were gone?" Matt asked. "Well, Tokyo has been almost entirely destroyed. The armed forces have been fighting back against the digimon, but to no prevail. American forces were called in. Some of the Digimon were taken out, but Ogremon, Drimogimon, and Whamon are still terrorizing the west coast. More and more Digimon have been coming, to new countries, new continents, all of them under the control of some unknown assailant." Tanisha explained. "Evacuation took place a month after you left Tai, very few lives were lost, though sorry to say, our homes have been destroyed." Kuron added. "Our parents?" Izzy asked. "They're okay, they escaped." Tanisha said. "Unknown assailant?" I asked, "Is it stronger than Myotismon?"   
"Way stronger, far beyond Myotismon's power."  
"What, you thought I was actually the main mon in this?" Myotismon cackled, "I'm only a 'cadet' as you would say! There are many Digimon way more powerful than me!" "Huh?" I said as I spun around. "Flame Barrage!" Tegiromon roared firing at Myotismon. "Aerial Afficiency Attack!" Eagerelmon screeched. "Two new Digimon?" Myotismon said in awe. BBOOOOOOOOOOOM!! Myotismon disintegrated. "Wow, you guys are strong!" Izzy commented. "Hey, did you guys know today is the fall equinox in our world." Tanisha said. "The fall equinox, is that when all the planets are aligned?" Matt asked. "Yeah." Tanisha stated, "It also occurs on the Spring, Winter, and Summer equinox. But during today, we had some weird stuff in the refugee camp where people have been since evacuation from Tokyo, some palm trees and some other stuff as in Digieggs have been appearing there." "What the heck is going on?" Mimi asked walking up, "We haven't done anything to the real world yet it's going all screwy on us."  
  
Chapter 27 Sora 'Lopitenkomon'  
  
"Oh yes we have." I said, "August 1st is when we were teleported here. Exactly 31 days before the Fall Equinox." "It was supposed to be a full moon that night," Tanisha commented, "But is it possible we were teleported here by nature's course, not by computer data?" "How do we know this isn't just random that these events occured at the same time?" Izzy asked. "We can't take that risk." I said doubtfully, "Or, nature and computerial data is somehow intertwined." "Screw the logical thinking." Matt said, "Lets go rid the world of evil Digimon." "C'mon guys, we got places to go and Digimon to whoop." T.K. said. We started walking. "Hahahaha, whoop me, not likely!!" Lopitenkomon cackled, "Lets see if you can resist your fantasies!" FLASSSSSSSSH!!  
I opened my eyes. I was lying on the grass. The moon was out and the stars twinkled. I felt a kiss on my forehead. I looked up to see Tai standing there. He was holding a rose. He held the rose out to me. I gently picked it up out of his hand. "Thank you." I said quietly. FLASSSSSSSSH!! A stampede of some rhinoceros things. A girl flying through the air with her eyes glowing. A giant pink demon over 1,500 feet tall. FLASSSSSSSSH!! Everything went back to normal. Tai looked at me oddly. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah." I said shaking off the images, "Lets go inside." He helped me up. And we walked over to my house.  
  
Chapter 28 Tai 'Tai, Tiger Team Captain'  
  
"And Tiger's team captain Tai, will now go for the goal to win the game." the announcer boomed. I kicked the ball. Left, right, left, right, left, DODGE, duck, KICK! The ball flew through the air at the goal. FLASSSSSSSSH!! A little yellow dragon was talking to me. FLASSSSSSSSH!!I was jumping off a cliff with a weird device in my hand. The wind was ripping at my shirt, causing tears to pour from my eyes. I was inches from the ground. FLASSSSSSSSH!! "AND THE TIGERS WIN!!" the announcer yelled. Sora jumped up from her position on the field and hugged me. My face was expressionless. "Tai, are you okay, you look weird." she said. "Agumon." I said for no reason. "Agumon, what's that?" Sora asked. "No clue," I said, "But lets just get going to the celebration party."  
  
Chapter 29 T.K. 'Marshmallows & Monster Rancher'  
  
"Mmmmmm!" I said rubbing my stomach. Kari set down a plate of marshmallows in front of me. She sat down and we both started munching down on them. Our faces were sticky with jell-o. FLASSSSSSSSH!! I was being suck under the ground, unable to breathe! Kari dug frantically at the ground. She was also sucked underneath. Matt was lying by a tree bleeding badly! FLASSSSSSSSH!! "Yum!" Kari said giggling. The marshmallows were gone. My hand held a marshmallow squished by my fist. "What's wrong?" Kari asked me. "Nothing, I'll get the marshmallows this time, could you turn the T.V. on to Monster Rancher though?" I asked getting up.  
  
Chapter 30 Matt 'NFL Superstar'  
  
The football was set. I focused on it. I ran up and WHAM!! I kicked it as hard as I could. It went flying. "C'mon, c'mon!!" I yelled. SCORE!! The crowd cheered. Mimi ran out onto the field and hugged me. Insane fans rushed out onto the field throwing roses. The security officials pushed the fans back to their place. I went to the locker room and opened my locker. FLASSSSSSSSH!! Mimi exploded and started growing to a huge monster frog-like thing. A dog with a horn grew to be a giant wolf. FLASSSSSSSSH!! I was in the celebration room dancing with Mimi. I walked over to the counter and sat down. Mimi sat down next to me. "You okay?" she asked. "Uh, yeah, just a little woozy." I said.  



	9. Chapter 4.4

Chapter 31 Izzy 'Web Master'  
  
I looked around, I was the owner of the entire Web. "Izzy, dinner time!" my mom called. I sat down at the dinner table and started eating. FLASSSSSSSSH!! A girl named Tanisha was hugging me. A flying giant bug about the size of a hawk was buzzing near me talking to me. I was falling! FALLING! My arm! I heard myself scream! FLASSSSSSSSH!! "COUGH, COUGH!" I choked on my food. My dad went over and patted me on the back until I spit up. "You okay son?" he asked. "Yeah, just zoned out, sorry." I said picking up my fork.  
  
Chapter 32 Mimi 'Shopaholic'  
  
"BUY, BUY, BUY!" I screamed out. I ran down aisle after aisle throwing stuff in my servant's carts. Matt jumped down from the giant castle. He swept me off my feet, dipped me down, and kissed me. "Hey prince charming," I said smiling, "Your princess is here." FLASSSSSSSSH!! I was crying. No one liked me. I sang to try to make them happy, to forgive me. But then, something worse happened. This giant ugly frog was chasing me! I screamed. FLASSSSSSSSH!!  
  
Chapter 33 Tanisha 'Cyberspace'  
  
"94146328248 + 61897570237523 = 61991716565771" I said to myself. I was cyberspace. Cyberspace, was me. I had control of all data everywhere. No one knew me. I wasn't born. I would not die. I was life itself. FLASSSSSSSSH!! "TANISHA!" a boy named Izzy cried. He hugged me. "Where's Mimi?" a girl named Kuron asked. "She, she was killed by an evil Digimon called Myotismon." an older boy named Matt said. FLASSSSSSSSH!!  
  
Chapter 34 Joe 'Short n' Sweet'  
  
I kissed Laura. We sat inside my house. FLASSSSSSSSH!! I was climbing a mountain. A ton of people came after me. One a giant bird, one a giant dinosaur with metal on it. A unicorn thing tried killing me. FLASSSSSSSSH!!  
  
Chapter 35 Sora 'Past the Ultimates'  
  
Tai and I were inside snuggled up next to my fireplace. Some soft music was playing. We drank some hot cocoa and kissed. "AAAHHHH!" I screamed. FLASSSSSSSSH!! I was back in the Digiverse. I had broken out of my fantasy. "BEEEEEEP!" the siren squealed. Tai's, Tanisha's, Izzy's, Matt's, Mimi's, Joe's, and T.K.'s eyes opened. "You're alive, wow!" Lopitenkomon yelled, "Unlike them." He pointed to Kari and Kuron. They were dead. "Eh, they broke out of their fantasies right away, and, I had to destroy them." he cackled. "You'll die for this, I swear." Tai said. All of our crests started glowing. Kari and Kuron were filled with the light and resurrected. They walked over to us. "Oh cra…" Lopitenkomon began to say. He was disintegrated. "I suggest running, you just killed one of my best mon." Poshgoshiomon said. "I think I'll take up that suggestion." Joe said running away. "I don't think so you piece of crap, we are gonna bring each of you down, one by one!" Tai yelled.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!"  
They fired at Poshgoshiomon. Nothing happened. Nothing at all.  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!"  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!"  
"Angemon digivolved to MagnaAngemon!"  
"Togemon digivolved to Lilymon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!"  
They fired at Poshgoshiomon. Nothing happened still. "What can beat this guy?" Tai asked. A lightning bolt hit MegaKabuterimon. Magma walls surrounded MetalGreymon. Ice crystals formed around Zudomon and Zudomon. Flames sprouted out around Garudamon. Red vapor floated into WereGarurumon. Branches covered Lilymon's body. A bright light engulfed MagnaAngemon. Eagerelmon was covered by a cloud, and Tegiromon was entirely covered by flames.  
"MegaKabuterimon warp digivolved to HerculesKabuterimon!!"  
"MetalGreymon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!!"  
"Zudomon warp digivolved to MarineAngemon!!"  
"Zudomon warp digivolved to MarineAngemon!!"  
"Garudamon warp digivolved to Phoenixmon!!"  
"WereGarurumon warp digivolved to MetalGarurumon!!"  
"Lilymon warp digivolved to Rosemon!!"  
"HolyAngemon digivolved to LordlyAngemon!!"  
"Eagerelmon digivolved to Hawkarowmon!!"  
"Tegiromon digivolved to FlameTegiromon!!"  
"Let it be told today, with the defeat of you, we will go back home!" I screamed. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! They fired their strongest attacks at him. "Impossible, how can you be so strong?" he cried as he disappeared. We teleported back to the real world. "Whoa…" I said. "This is unbelievable." Tai said.  
  
Chapter 36 Unknown woman 'My neck'  
  
It was about midnight. I was walking down the street. A carriage rolled down the street and stopped next to me. "A carriage, in Tokyo?" I said in disbelief. A man stepped out of it. He was about 7 feet tall. He came up to me. I looked at him. He was dressed in black, not that bad looking either. I stood there. He grabbed me by my shoulders and smiled. White fangs showed from his teeth. "AIEEEE!!" I screamed. He pushed my hair back and bit me on the neck. I fell to the ground. He hopped back in the carriage, and the carriage rolled away  
  
Chapter 37 Tai 'Anomeia'  
  
A month later  
  
I sat down watching the news. "Young women all over the town have been hospitalized. They were found on the streets, apparently left there over night, with almost all of the blood in their body drained. Many supersticious people say, 'It's the vampires, demons, they're real!' Local officials are puzzled as to what is happening. Could it be a sick demented killer, or, are 'the vampires' real??" the reported laughed, "Now to Sansha, who is in the hospital downtown." "As you can see the hospitals are getting more and more crowded! Here is an enhanced picture of the weird marking left on each of the women." Sansha said. A picture popped up. Two puncture marks with red skin and blood around them. "No, this is impossible!" I said. I phoned Sora. "Sora, are you watching this?" I asked. "What?" she asked. "This special on this news, change it to KARE 11." I said. "Just a sec." she said as she changed the channel, "No…" "He's back." I said, "Myotismon is back. And it looks like he is draining lots of blood to gain tons of energy." "AIEEEEEEE!!" my mom screamed. "Mom!" I yelled. I ran into the kitchen. "Ouch." she said. She had spilled coffee on her, really hot coffee. "Geez, don't scare me like that." I said. I walked back to the living room. I picked up the phone. "Sora, you there?" I asked. "AIEEEEEEEE!!" someone screamed in the background. "SORA!" I yelled. I threw on my roller blades. FWISH!! FWISH!! I went as fast as I could to Sora's. I kicked the door open. "SORA!" I yelled. I looked around her house. I opened a closet door. Sora lay in there. There was blood on the handle of the door. She had two puncture wounds in her neck. "So nice of you to join me for lunch, want a bite?" Myotismon asked throwing Sora's mom to the ground. "You little…" I said glaring at him, "Agumon, lets go show this guy what were made of!"  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!"  
"Giga Blasters!" MetalGreymon yelled firing at Myotismon. BOOOOOOM!! He dodged it and it knocked out one of the walls. Sora's dad was on the floor unconscious, or worse. Lava walls engulfed MetalGreymon.  
"MetalGreymon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!!"  
"Terra Force!" VolcanoGreymon roared. "MIRROR!" Myotismon yelled. WarGreymon fell to the ground."Get outta here!" Myotismon cried. I was blown back through the wall. I grabbed a pipe. "Too close." I said. Myotismon was crying in pain. 'The sunlight!' I thought to myself. He drilled a hole in the ground and went into it. CRUMBLE, CRUMBLE!! The house totally sank into the ground. Sora, her mom, and her dad were lying on the ground outside of the pit. I grabbed a cell phone from my back pocket and phoned the hospital. "I just found 2 more women vicitms, and a man with a bad head injury." I said. I then hung up. I couldn't let them find out who I was. I went back home and watched the news again. "The hospitals are asking for blood donations to give to the women victims, if you are over 18, and have any of these blood types:  
O+  
O-  
AB-  
AB+  
Please donate. They need it. This just in, a house has just totally sank in on it's foundation! 3 people are injured, 2 of them are women victims, one is man with a concussion." the reported said. I turned the T.V. off. I 'borrowed' my dad's I.D., and went to the donation center. "18, my butt, I'm 15, but I don't care." I mumbled to myself. "I.D. please." the nurse said. She glanced at it and handed it back to me. Then she grabbed a needle. She had fallen for the I.D. After she had drained what felt like a quart of blood from me, I left. I stumbled out of the hospital. I felt a little woozy. I didn't care if it was lying, I wanted to help, seeing as we were probably the cause of it. Feeling my pocket, I grabbed a few dollars and went over to the hot dog stand nearby. Using my cash, I bought some hot dogs, and sat down on a bench while I ate. Myotismon stood on top of a skyscraper. "Turn over the DigiDestined to me, or your planet will be destroyed!" he cackled. "The DigiDestined, you mean those kids who have been going around stopping these weird monsters?" a person asked. "I'm one of them." a little kid said stepping up. "I'm another one." a teenager said. They were defending our identities. "No, I AM one of them." I said stepping up. "I am one!" Sora said weakly walking out of the hospital. "I'm one of them." Izzy yelled. "So am I!" Joe cried. "I am one!" Kari screamed. "I am a DigiDestined." T.K. said. "I am also a DigiDestined." Tanisha cried. "I'm one of them!" Kuron yelled. "I am one!" Matt screamed. "And so am I." Mimi said. "ATTACK!" Myotismon yelled. Raremon, Whamon, SkullMeramon, SkullGraymon, Mozaemon, Ogremon, Seadramon, Frigimon, Datamon, Mammothmon and Etemon started destroying the buildings. BOOOOOOM!!  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!"  
BOOOOOOOOOOOM! Raremon fired back. My apartment building was hit. "Crap." I said. My mom was hanging from the ledge. "Kill the males, I only need the females for more energy, then with that energy, I will take over the universe! But bring me the DigiDestined, I want to kill them personally." Myotismon said. I roller bladed up the apartment ramp up to where my mom was. I grabbed her hand. "Hold on!" I cried. I grabbed her other hand. I wrapped my legs around the railing bar, and pulled her up. She jumped over the rail and sat down. My legs started slipping. "Aaahhhh!" I yelled reaching out. I fell. "REEEORRWWW!!" Birdramon screeched as she caught me. She set me down on the ground. "Time to kick into overdrive guys!" I yelled.  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!"  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!"  
"Togemon digivolved to Lilymon!"  
BOOOOOOOOOOOM! Myotismon flew away. But the attack disintegrated all the other Digimon. Myotismon was the only one left. Myotismon flew away. "NO!" I yelled, "Come back and fight like a mon!"  
  
1 year later  
  
Myotismon hadn't showed himself for a year. "He's gathering his resources, saving up energy until he is ready." Izzy said. "Lets just hope we'll be ready in time." I said.  
I sat on a tree ledge. Sora was just about to walk past it. I hung on with my legs and swished down so I was facing her upside-down. "Aaahhhh!" she cried, "Tai!" I laughed. She was still looking frightened. Her face was an expression of terror and she was pointing to something behind me. I turned my head. WHAP!! Mokotemon hit me in the face. I fell off the tree onto my head. "Ow…" I said, "Agumon, get that guy!" "Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled firing at Mokotemon. "Aaahhhh!" Mokotemon cried, "Hey, it's just me Izzy, I'm trying out the new hologram simulator Gennai e-mailed me." He pressed a button on his laptop and he became Izzy again. "Don't scare us like that!" Sora yelled hitting Izzy on the head. "Sorry…" he said in pain.  
It was later that night, and Izzy called. "Tai, come quick, go to the woods near the sixth bench, everyone will be there." he said. I couldn't go out the front door. I lifted my window and jumped onto the fire escape. Except, the fire escape's bolts gaveway. It crashed to the ground. Luckily I landed in the dumpster, then it tipped over. "Hey, who's back there??" a policeman asked running back. "Grrrr…" his dog barked. "Shoot." I said. I looked around. The gate! I jumped up the gate that blocked off the two alleys. "Get down from there kid!" the cop yelled. I jumped over and ran for it. I made it to the woods. "What took you so long?" Matt asked, "We've been waiting here for like 30 minutes." It was actually more like ten, but I was late. "Oh, just adding some stuff to my rapsheet." I said, "I destroyed the fire escape, landed in a dumpster spilling trash all over, and had a cop chase me." "Ok, it doesn't matter, what matters is that your here." Izzy said, "I have some odd information, you know when Sora whapped me on the head earlier this afternoon, well she was acting weird, and she looked a bit different, so it took some of the DNA cells left from when she whapped me, and it turns out, that isn't Sora. It's a genetic duplicate, except whoever cloned her so to speak, but her DNA in computer code, not the normal human genetic code." "Myotismon." I said, "Meaning Sora, is either being held captive, or dead." "And from what my resources say." Izzy continued, "He's hiding right there." He pointed to the old subway tunnels. "Tomorrow morning, 9:00, meet here." I said walking back home. Another problem, how was I going to get back in? I shimmied up the drainpipe. Then, reached my hand over and climbed into my bedroom widnow. I climbed back into bed, and went to sleep. "BRIIIIIING!" my alarm sounded. I bolted out of bed. I pulled on my clothes and jumped into the kitchen. "Goodmornin' peoples!" I said sitting down and digging into my pancakes. I snuck a few pancakes to Agumon who was sitting in my bedroom. I looked at my watch. 8:50!! "Um, I gotta go mom!" I said kissing her on the cheek and running out the door. I slid down the main banister of the apartment down to the bottom floor. I ran as fast as I could, then jumping on my skaterboard, slid across the street. "HONK!!" the cars blew. "You idiot kid, can't you see it says 'don't walk!'" a guy screamed at me. I made it to the woods, stepped on the back of my skateboard, and caught it in the air. "Late again I see." Matt said. "Oh screw you." I said, "I hurried as fast as I could go. Anyway, did you bring the supplies?" "Yup." Matt said showing me the backpack. "Lets go." I said. We walked to the sewer opening that led to the abandoned subway tunnels. They had been entirely forgotten about. Covered over with chemicals and other crap. "Wading boots on everyone??" I said plopping into the underground filth. "Guys, we have to get to the dry part quick, it's eating through the wading boots. After we're done with this, I'm sueing Jimmy Neil, the owner of the chemical plant near here." I said. "I'm gonna barf from that smell." Joe said, "Ugh." We made it to the tracks. "Whats this?" T.K. asked as he pulled on a red lever. "AAAHHHH!" we all yelled as we fell down a trap door. "So many guests dropping in." Myotismon said. "MMMMM!!" Sora screamed. She was tied up and gagged. "Why you…" I yelled running at him. "Nu-uh-uh!" Myotismon said. I was thrown back.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!!"  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled firing at Myotismon. "Pathetic, you still try such weak attacks at me." he cackled. "Weak, how about it you digi-disgrace!" I yelled. "I will return, and when I do, you will not live through the fight!" he said as he disappeared. I untied Sora. She stood up and rubbed her wrists. "Dang, what is it with him wanting me all the time?" Sora asked. "Love, he first needs love, then he'll take all our crests. He'll destroy all that is good in world, and nourish off the evil in human hearts." Izzy said.  
"Interesting thought Izzy." I said, "But that just sends a chill through my spine."  
  
Chapter 38 Sora 'The future revealed'  
  
"RING, RING!" The phone rang. "I'll get it!" I called. I picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Mimi, may I speak to Sora?" Mimi asked. "This is Sora." I said, "Hey Mimi, what's up?" "Oh, nothin' just callin' to see if you wanted to go shopping tommorow." she said. "Um, sure, we just need to stop at the bank, I'm flat broke." I said. We decided to go shopping later, and hung up. I picked up the book I had been reading. 'War and Peace' by Leo Tolstoy, and I was only on page 1!! I had been reading for 2 days straight. Except of course, each page is as long as 5 pages. I hate my school. Dang summer reading. SCRATCH!! I looked out my window. 'Just the tree brushing against my window.' I said to myself. My window shattered. "So, are you the Digi-Destined name Sora?" a weird looking Digimon asked. "Yes." I said, "What do you want?" "Come with me." he said. He grabbed my hand. "You must see what will happen, this is your future, your choice to decide what will happen, if Earth wins. Or Myotismon wins." the digimon said. FLASH!! I looked around. People in chains, building a temple, a statue looking like Myoitsmon. One of us Digi-Destined, I'm not sure who, ordering people around. "One of you." the digimon said, "The one named Matt will be traitorous. It is your choice if he turns. You are the decision of the fate of the universe." FLASH!! Someone fighting Myotismon hand to hand. I wasn't sure who either. It looked like Tai or someone, in some sort of weird armor followed by thousands of good digimon. Myotismon falling back. But then. I looked around. Humans. Digimon. All laying dead from the battle. "No…" I said, "Get me out of here!" FLASH!! I looked around. I was in my room again. The window wasn't shattered anymore. The strange digimon had disappeared. "I've been studying to much." I said lying down on my bed and falling asleep.  
  
Chapter 39 Kari 'Our friend Gatomon'  
  
"This is really odd." I said. Sora had just called me telling me her story. She said she wanted only me to know. Izzy, Matt, T.K., and Mimi, all had a chance of telling other people. So did Tai since he was friends with Matt. I wouldn't since I had kept a lot of secrets from people all ready. Not a good record for a 11 year old huh?? Tai was out with my mom. They were um, practicing his driving since his driver's test was tommorow. "My gosh. Is it just me or is that wall melting?" I asked. I blacked out. The heat wave had really been getting to me. My head was still swirling. "Honey." my mom called to Tai, "Turn up the air condition." We had turned it off since the bill was so high. I drank some of the ice water we had in the fridge. Suddenly I heard a siren outside. The police had made a siren for whenever a monster was sited so people could get away. "Tai, where are you?" my mom called. She went into his room. His window was open. I snuck out. "C'mon Gomamon." I said. This was bizarre. Too bizarre. Life since I was teleported to the Digiworld was crazy. Absolutely insane. Like, 'I'm here for my straight jack measurement!' BOOOOOOM!! I looked back. A Digimon had just blown a crater the size of a semi in our apartment building. "Get em Gomamon!" I yelled.  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!"  
"Quantum Torpedo!" Zudomon cried. "Grrrrrr…" the digimon growled, "Time Distortion!" A ripple in the sky came down at Zudomon. "What the?" I cried. I fell to the ground from the impact. Gomamon came out of the dust. "Kari." she said, "Good…Goodbye." Gomamon fell ot the ground and disappeared. "Behold the wrath of Demolitiomon!" the digimon yelled. I heard a voice behind me saying, 'Meow, oh no, Demolitiomon will have the honor of destroying the eight child!'  
"Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon!"  
"Swipes Of Rage!" Angewomon hissed. Demolitiomon fell to the ground and then disintegrated. Angewomon undigivolved to Gatomon. "GATOMON!" I cried, "YOU SAVED ME!" I hugged her. "Um, yeah, sure, whatever." Gatomon said. She had turned good. I knew she didn't want to show it. But she had. I could just, feel it. BOOOOM! Myotismon flew over head. "So. My forseeings are correct, you vile traitor Gatomon." Myotismon yelled. "Hey punch mouth!" Tai yelled, "Over here!" Myotismon turned around to see Tai standing there. Tai motioned for me to leave. "So. The brave leader of the Digi-Destined. Destined to die. Your destiny lies in my hands, and it is slavery. Or death." Myotismon said. He fired a giant beam of dark energy straight at Tai. He couldn't dodge it in time. Agumon was too far away to do anything!  
  
Chapter 40 Tai 'Tai's Turning'  
  
The dark ball of energy Myotismon had fired at me hit me in an explosion. I stood up. 'That's it!' I thought to myself, 'That ball wasn't supposed to kill me, it was supposed to control me.' I had an idea, I bowed to Myotismon. "Your wish is my command master." I said. Kari looked at me. I looked back.  
  
1 day later  
  
I was underground with Myotismon. I had contacted Sora. BOOOOOOM!! Sora and the others blew one of the walls down. "INTRUDER ALERT!" DemiDevimon yelled. I jumped on Myotismon's back.  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!"  
I held Myotismon still. "Do it like we planned!" I yelled to Izzy. He jumped over to Myotismon's computer setup. He typed a few keys, and a portal to the Digiverse opened. Well. Not the Digiverse. It was a portal between Earth and the Digiverse where Myotismon would be trapped for eternity. "Sora, do it now!" I yelled. "But Tai, you'll…you'll be trapped forever!" Sora cried. "Sora, I overheard your conversation with Kari, the universe, or the one you love. Do it Sora, please." I said. She hung her head low. "Garudamon, full out attack on Myotismon." she said with tears in her eyes. "Wings of Blade!" Garudamon screeched. It hit Myotismon dead on. We were blown back into the portal. The swirling vortex of energy encased Myotismon. But when I looked around. It was pushing me out. FWEEEEEEM! I was blown out of the portal. The doors closed. Myotismon was trapped. Forever. Suddenly. A dark shadow covered the room. The doors opened. A Digimon stepped out. "I am the ancient darkness of the Digiverse. I have once ruled Earth. And I will do it again. I am Licotiomon." it said. He looked basically like Myotismon. Fangs. Had to be some sort of blood sucking creature. Except. He had wings of a falcon, and talons on the back of wrists and the back of his ankles. He had a tail of a dragon. It was definitely similar to my mental picture of a dragon tail. "Uh oh." I said, "Run…" I kicked him to distract him, and ran for it. "Sapphire Blizzard!" Licotiomon yelled. Mimi fell to the ground frozen solid. Matt fell also. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon cried. Matt thawed out quickly. BOOOOOOM!! Agumon was blown back before he could thoroughly thaw Mimi. FWEEEEEEEEM!! In a flash we were teleported to above ground. "What got us out of there??" Sora asked. "No clue." I said. A man jumped down in front of us. "I did." he said, "I am the original Digi-Destined. I cannot stay here long. I had been trapped with Licotiomon in the vortex you threw Myotismon in. I pulled Tai out with me. Myotismon being thrown in had released Licotiomon and I. If I stay here I will age so rapidly I will be a withered old man in just an hour. Licotiomon is immortal to age. He can be killed, but not be natural causes unlike me. I must go back to the Digiverse soon. The universe is counting on you, you're our only hope." In a flash he disappeared. "This in not good." I said, "Not good at all. The ultimate evil. And we…we don't have a choice."  
  
MORE TO COME!! 


	10. Chapter 4.5

Chapter 41 Sora 'The Rebellion'  
  
I looked around. It was 5:00 a.m. I had woken up early. Again. On a weekend. Again, my window shattered. Except, this time, Licotiomon flew in, grabbed me, and took me to his castle. In his hassle he dropped my Digivice which gave off a warning to the others. He bit me draining enough blood to knock me unconscious. When I woke up I was evil. He had forced negative energy into my crest and my soul causing me to be turned evil. My crest, now the Crest Of Hatred. Mimi was the same, her crest, the Crest Of Envy. Unlike with Datamon it felt like I was glad to be evil. I mean, it was like it was what I had always wanted. but, there was a nagging thought in my mind, Love, just one word was all. "Your destiny is mine, I own you." Licotiomon said sitting on his throne. After a while, Licotiomon had captured everyone but Tai. Matt the Crest Of War. Izzy the Crest Of Despair, T.K. the Crest Of Pain, Kari the Crest Of Cruelty, and Joe the Crest Of Darkness. Tai's had been set aside, his was the Crest Of Evil. Tanisha and Kuron, well they never existed, Myotismon had changed the course of history, but when he was trapped it restored itself. Tai was next. If Tai was caught, the legend would come true. I had been reading some of Earth's history, and I uncovered a secret. Licotiomon had ruled the world once. After he was trapped by the Original Digimon Destined Team. An anonymous prophecy had foretold that Licotiomon would come back. I couldn't believe it. But something told me, that Licotiomon would be defeated, and Myotismon, wasn't done with us yet. Suddenly a wall burst open. Tai stood there. "WarGreymon, do it!" Tai cried. "Terra Force!" WarGreymon roared as the ground exploded underneath Licotiomon. "AUUGGGHHHH!" Licotiomon screamed. He hated fire.   
It was easy to see. "You'll pay for this!" he screamed. A dark light surrounded him and he blasted off in a flash. "Sora!" Tai cried. He hugged me. "Get off me!" I yelled. I threw him to the ground. Mimi, Kari, Matt, Joe, Izzy, T.K. and I surrounded him. "We shall do as Licotiomon tells us." I said to the others. We grabbed our evil crests. The dark energy gathered in a ball above Tai. It pushed into him. "AUUGGGHHHH!" Tai screamed in pain. The dark energy flew back out. He had been able to reject it. But, it wasn't dark energy anymore, it was pure energy of goodness. Sparkles flew from it going into us. My crest started glowing and in a flash of light it turned into my original crest. I fell to the ground weak. I looked up to see Tai. His good energy combined with the energy from his Digivice had saved us, but drained too much energy from him. Tai laid there unconscious with blood dripping from his mouth. 'Not so tough now, is he?' a voice in my head said, 'Kill him, he's weak, kill him now!' I ignored it. I didn't know where it came from. I rushed over to Tai. Mimi, Matt, Izzy, T.K., Kari, Joe, and I picked him up. We carried him out of Licotiomon's castle and brought him down the mountain. He woke up an hour later. I looked in his eyes. Something was missing about it. Something was strange. An evil thing. I can't explain it. He grabbed me by my throat. He had given us his good energy, but absorbed the dark energy. "Hahahahahahaha." Licotiomon cackled, "Your leader is mine, without him you will die. The world will soon be mine."  
  
One year later  
  
We had battled nanosecond after hour after hour, day after day, week after week, month after month. We did our best. But, Licotiomon was too strong. He merged the Digiverse with our universe, and, ruled the world. "Get to work!" Tai screamed snapping his whip. I jumped up and lugged the rock I was carrying over to the edge of Licotiomon's temple. One of his giant statues had fallen over so we had to uncover and rebuild the damaged parts. It was hard. But, it was better than the alternative punishment. We had to keep our strength up. The rebellion forces had been put together. Biyomon, Agumon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Patamon were in hiding. It was going to take all the strength we had to bring down Licotiomon. We couldn't rebel yet, it just made us weaker from the punishment. Suddenly a voice came from behind us. We were in the sleeping quarters for slaves. I turned around. Myotismon stood there. "I'll help you defeat Licotiomon, he killed my father, he destroyed us because he thought we would sooner or later destroy him. He was afraid of the power of evil we had. I'll help him defeat you. We'll then have a week to re-cooperate, then, it's my turn to fight you." Myotismon said, "I do this for me, and I want to personally destroy you myself." So far, my frequent talking with Tai had just proved to get more punishment instead of saving him. So…I gave up on that.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Hey Tai!" I said jumping at him from behind. I tackled him and covered his mouth. "Matt, I need your help, he's fighting'." I said. Matt grabbed him and helped me bring him to the hidden lair underneath the sleeping quarters. "Tie him up." I said to his mom. Few slaves new of the rebellion, since we could trust no one. Digimon and Humans alike were forced to serve Licotiomon. "Okay, lets hope this works." I said. A Digimon stepped in front. His eyes were shaped like swirling circles. They then started spinning. Tai fell asleep. "Okay, think back Tai, think back 2 years ago. Remember the Digiverse?? Remember what happened?? Remember finally defeating Myotismon to what we thought?? Our lips meeting?? Think back Tai, think back." I said quietly. I snapped my fingers. Tai's eyes opened quickly. "Sora, is that you??" he asked, "What happened, where am I, what has happened in this last year or so, I…I don't remember." We filled him in, and gave him our plan. He suggested a speech from Licotiomon. During that, we would attack.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Attention slaves!!" Licotiomon, "Loyal slaves, today, is a day of great joy!! For today, in my kind heart, I will let 100 of you go." The crowd started cheering. Mimi stepped up beside Licotiomon. She had 'sworn complete loyalty' when we started the rebellion. She was actually an extremely undercover as a spy gathering information on his weaknesses, strengths, and faults. She didn't mind it since she was treated like royalty. "DO IT NOW!" I screamed out from the crowd. Tai jumped down from atop the temple and tackled Myotismon.  
"Agumon digivolved to Greymon!"  
"Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon!"  
"Patamon digivolved to Angemon!!"  
"Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon!!"  
"Palmon digivolved to Togemon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon!!"  
They fired at the guards knocking them out in one hit. "C'mon people, lets do it!" I yelled as I jumped onto the top of a small hut. I drew out my Digivice and threw it up in the air. It started glowing brightly. The rest of them threw their Digivices up. They all glowed together. It sent out a bright light renewing the strength in all the good of people and Digimon there. Licotiomon grabbed me by my throat. Tai was lying on the ground with blood dripping from his head. I couldn't tell if he was breathing. "Hey you big jerk!" Mimi screamed. She grabbed a pole that was one the ground. It flew straight at Licotiomon. He turned around quickly and the pole hit me in the arm. "AUUGGGHHHH!" I screamed in pain. Matt jumped at Licotiomon. "CHRIMSON LIGHTNING!" Myotismon yelled. Licotiomon dropped me and parried the blow. "Mirage of Hatred!!" Licotiomon yelled. He fired at me. My slave roommate Linda ran up and blocked the blow for me. "LINA!" I yelled, "No!!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!!"  
"Wing Of Blade!" Garudamon screeched. "ONE, LAST, TIME!!" Tai yelled standing up. He threw his crest up in the air. The crest started glowing. My crest, and the other's crests flew up to his. The formed together to make a different crest. The crest then floated into my tag. I looked up at Licotiomon. "No, this cannot be!" he screamed, "This cannot be!" "Time for the light of the world." I said. A giant flash came from my tag. I didn't know what had happened… The new crest split in two and one half went to Tai, one half went to me. "Crest Of Good!" I yelled, "Let's whoop them!"  
"Garudamon warp digivolved to Phoenixmon."  
"Phoenixmon digivolved to FireFalconPhoenixmon!" (FFP)  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!"  
"MetalGreymon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!"  
"VolcanoGreymon ultra digivolved to VortexVolcanoGreymon!!" (VVG)  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon  
"Zudomon warp digivolved to MarineAngemon!!"  
"ArticZudomon ultra digivolved to ArticIceMarineAngemon!!" (AIMA)  
"Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon!!"  
"Angewomon warp digivolved to MagnaDramon!"  
"MagnaDramon ultra digivolved to LordlyLightMagnaDramon!!" (LLMD)  
"Angemon digivolved to MagnaAngemon!!"  
"MagnaAngemon warp digivolved to LordlyAngemon!!"  
"LordlyAngemon ultra digivolved to LordlyLightAngemon!!" (LLA)  
"Togemon digivolved to Lilymon!!"  
"Lilymon warp digivolved to Rosemon!!"  
"Rosemon ultra digivolved to NatureneFlowerRosemon!!" (NFR)  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!!"  
"WereGarurumon warp digivolved to MetalGarurumon!!"  
"MetalGarurumon ultra digivolved to MetalWarlockGarurumon!!" (MWG)  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!!"  
"MegaKabuterimon digivolved to HerculesKabuterimon!!"  
"VoltorionKabuterimon digivolved to VoltorHerculesKabuterimon!!" (VHK)  
"Mega Electro Shocker!" VHK buzzed. "ICE WOLF CLAW!" MWG roared. "Nature Burst Of Life!" NFR cried. "Light Of The Heavens!" LLA yelled. "Light Of Justice!" LLMD yelled. "Quantum Ice Torpedo!" AIMA growled. "Fire Flare Wings!" FFP screeched. "Twirling Blasters Of Rage!" VVG roared. Licotiomon swiftly dodged all but LLA, and LLMD's attacks. The light engulfed Licotiomon and he disappeared. But, the attack had drained all of my and Tai's energy. I fell to the ground.  
  
Chapter 42 Matt 'Short Chap. intervene'  
  
We ran over to Sora and Tai. I put my hand to Sora's neck and felt it. No pulse. "Joe, over here!" I cried. I put my hands on her chest. "1…2…3…" I said. Joe pinched her nose, put his mouth over hers, and exhaled. We did that for 5 minutes. Mimi, and Izzy had done the same for Tai. But, nothing happened. The world was free of evil and Licotiomon, but not without a price. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya ran over to Tai. Mr. and Mrs. Takenouchi ran over to Sora. Suddenly, Sora and Tai's crests started glowing. The 2 super crests floated out of the tags and formed together. A bright light went through the sky. Anyone on earth, could see it. Everyone could. Sora's eyes opened quickly as her breath was restored. Tai's eyes opened, but not as quickly, he was still too weak. His body and soul never had time to re-cooperate from all the battles. Tai looked at his mom and dad and hugged them closely, as Sora did too. I looked at Mimi. I smiled and kissed Mimi. "We made it, we finally made it." I said.  
  
Chapter 43 Tai 'A New Evil and a Broken Promise'  
  
10 years later  
  
Life was pretty normal for everyone. Sora and I, on the Japan soccer team, engaged. Matt, a football superstar, married to Mimi, now the most famous pop singer in the world. Izzy, the billionaire Digital Monster Co. owner, (computer store). Joe, the leading Surgeon/On-call Paramedic in the nation. And, T.K. & Kari, in college. Life was going pretty smoothly. Or so we thought. As for Myotismon's former threat to fight us, he decided to become a human. He used ever ounce of his power to become a normal human. He was now, the best vampire actor alive, (he couldn't get rid of then fangs). I decided we should have a reunion. Matt and Mimi, had moved to the U.S., due to their careers. Joe moved farther up country to the #1 hospital in the country. I grabbed my phone, called them, and then made reservations at the park.  
  
A week later  
  
A Jaguar pulled up to the Park's parking lot. Izzy stepped out. "Hey man!" I called, "I need your opinion, Pop, or Country music?" "Pop, definitely." Izzy said, "Anything I can help with?" "You could help Sora set up the tables." I said. Izzy did not know of this, not even Sora, but I had invited everyone who had been involved with bringing down Licotiomon and Myotismon. That was a lot of people. "Hey Tai." T.K. called driving up with Kari beside in the Passenger's Seat. Linda, who had been revived, was going to surprise Sora. Sora, still thought she was dead. As a matter of fact, so did I, until she heard about the Digi-Reunion in the paper, and called me. In about 1 hour, everyone was there. Last person to come was Matt, Mimi, and their kid. "Sorry we're late!" Matt said, "Our flight was delayed from air traffic." "No problem guys, your actually early, about 2 hours early. Everyone came early." Izzy said as he sipped his drink. "You guys ever wonder if the Digiverse was really saved, what if, if, there is still something out there?" T.K. said. The thought made me feel weird. "Boy, isn't that a joyous thought?" Joe asked rhetorically. "Sorry." T.K. said, "But it would be neat to see Patamon again." "That would be nice to see them again." I said truthfully. "Okay, I know this is a bit odd." Matt said, "But anyone who fought Licotiomon has a FREE trip to Hawaii!! The plane leaves in two days. If you want to come, just say 'I'!" Everyone started screaming I. I laughed. Matt should have planned on that.  
  
Two days later  
  
We hopped on the plane, Sora and I. Japan to Hawaii. "I hope there's an in-flight movie!" Mimi's daughter Mia said. I smiled, just like T.K. would have said back in the old days. Back… Back in the good days. We had been in the air for about twenty minutes when the plane started rumbling. "What's going on?" I asked. Suddenly the Captain was thrown out of the controls room. "This is a hi-jack!" a guy in a ski mask yelled. He took of his mask to reveal his face. Jumnicolimon!! You probably haven't heard of him, one of the worst guys ever. He had come after we had finally defeated Etemon. We just, decided not to tell about it. 20 to 30 came running put guns to peoples heads. 3 hours later, we landed in Hawaii. Small, out of the way, the perfect place to build an empire. We wouldn't let him. He threw us in jails set up. He had been planning for this. "Izzy, do you have the device?" I asked. He pulled a small device out of his pocket. We connected our Digivices to it. He pressed a button on it. Suddenly, Greymon, Gatomon, Birdramon, Patamon, Togemon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon, and Kabuterimon were teleported into the jail. "Needle Spray!" Togemon cried. Her needles went around the bars, and picked the lock. "Nice to see you again!" Greymon said. Jumnicolimon had strong psychic powers. So, anyone who didn't have a crest, was under his power. Jumnicolimon walked up to us. "So, how are you doing Tai?" he asked. He burst open and Mike Otismon popped out. Myotismon. "You foolish humans, I tricked you as children, you think I'm actually that stupid?" he cackled, "I have been preserving my energy over these years. You might not find this exactly joyful, but I made copies of you, again. This time, they should be a bit harder. Meet, Jeff, Damien, John, Jake, Felicia, Serena, Raye, and Tim. Jeff, the Crest Of Despair. John, the Crest Of Sorrow. Damien, the Crest Of Righteousness. Raye, the Crest Of Greed. Felicia, the Crest Of Darkness. Tim, the Crest Of Fear. Serena, the Crest Of Hatred. Jake, the Crest Of Pain. Tim, is the leader of them. I hope you enjoy this, if you don't, oh well!" With that, Myotismon disappeared. "Our crests are filled with all that of Evil. Envy, Jealousy, Crime, Poverty, Pain, Cruelty, Hate, Lies, Darkness, Despair, Sorrow, Death, Suffering, Greed, Fear, Negativity, Grudge, Murder, War, and Traitory." Tim said. "Well, our crests are filled with all that of Good! Courage, Love, Passion, Compassion, Reliability, Hope, Faith, Sincerity, Trust, Wisdom, Light, Virtue, Loyalty, Kindness, Happiness, Joy, Security, Honesty, Life, Justice, Prosperity, Purity, Positivity, Peace, Friendship, Grace, Forgiveness, and Serenity." I cried, "If we die, we die fighting for good!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to Garudamon!"  
"Garurumon digivolved to WereGarurumon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon!"  
"Togemon digivolved to Lilymon!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!!"  
"Patamon digivolved Angemon!"  
"Greymon digivolved to SkullGraymon!"  
"Birdramon digivolved to DeathGarudamon!"  
"Garurumon digivolved to SatanGarurumon!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolved to NegaZudomon!"  
"Togemon digivolved to FearLilymon!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to WickedKabuterimon!!"  
"Patamon digivolved Demonmon!"  
"Let the battle…" Sora said, "Begin…"  
  
Chapter 44 Tim 'Death to the Digi-Destined'  
  
We fought long and hard against our originals. But, each of fired a last blast at them. Destroying their Digimon. They retreated. After 2 days, Hawaii had been entirely taken over by our leader Myotismon. The Digi-Destined had created sneak attacks without Digimon, but each made them weaker. Finally, they were captured. Myotismon, sick of them, killed them. Each and every one of them. I felt a strange feeling. It was… Something weird. Suddenly, my crest became, the Crest Of Courage. Raye's the Crest Of Sincerity. Serena's, the Crest Of Love. Jeff's, the Crest Of Hope. Felicia's, the Crest Of Light. Jake's, the Crest Of Reliability. Damien's, the Crest Of Friendship. John's, the Crest Of Knowledge. The legend had came true. When the Digi-Destined are vanquished, people of the same antiquity, will come and replace them. That would mean, us. "Yo Myotismon!" I yelled, "Take a hunk of this!"  
"Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon!!"  
"MetalGreymon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!!"  
"VolcanoGreymon ultra digivolved to VortexVolcanoGreymon!!"  
"Swirling Tornado, Fire Blast!" VVG yelled. Myotismon fell to the ground weakened. "TRAITORS!" he yelled, "Chrimson Lightning!" I dodged it swiftly. We couldn't win though, only the original Digi-Destined could. It was impossible. We had never felt the feeling of kindness, Myotismon had taken us as infants, raised us in his evil. Without the true feelings, we could never win… "NOOOOO!" Serena yelled as her crest started glowing. Suddenly, the original Digi-Destined were brought back to life. "Sapphire Ice!" Myotismon yelled. It hit us hard. Tai ran over to me. "Tai, you m-must beat My…otis…mon." I said. My eyes closed.  
  
Chapter 45 Sora 'Back to the Past'  
  
Tim's eyes closed, and their crests went over to us. But, the exchange of powers had a weird affect. FLASSSSSSH!! We were kids again, teenagers. I closed my eyes holding my crest. "Myotismon, you have caused pain, suffering, death, sorrow, despair, and hate, Myotismon, you have killed my friends, you have ruined the city. You will pay." I said. See, we hadn't only become kids again, we were back in time, to when Myotismon first turned into a human. "You have kidnapped our parents, you have destroyed love, you have put fear in the hearts of others, your cruelty has torn the world apart, you will die, NOW!" Tai cried. "Listen Myotismon, if it's love you need, you got it, courage, friendship, sincerity, hope, reliability, light, or knowledge, whatever you need to end this war and be at peace, you have it, now LEAVE!" I yelled. "Foolish humans, mixed with emotions, your emotions will be your undoing." Myotismon cackled. "Yeah baby!" Matt cried. He tackled Myotismon to the floor. "I am in the NFL." he laughed. "Your power is weak." Myotismon laughed, "You have been through too many battles." "Mimi, you know that song you sang to wake ShogunGekomon up?" I asked, "Sing it backwards, maybe it'll put Myotismon asleep!" She started singing. "What…" Myotismon said, "What is this…" He collapsed to the floor.  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!!"  
"MegaKabuterimon warp digivolved to HerculesKabuterimon!!"  
"Mega Electro Shocker!" HerculesKabuterimon yelled. His Ultimate Shocker went around Myotismon creating a force-field of energy. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled, "Sorry I'm late!" The arrow pierced the force-field straight into Myotismon's heart. "No, this is impossible!" he cried, "Son, you are the last chance for evil!" With that, Myotismon disintegrated, and his son Myotismon flew off. "Okay, this is not good, with his son Myotismon, we might have a problem. He's probably not to happy with us killing him." Tai said. "Wait, what's that?" I yelled.  
"Myotismon warp digivolved to VenomMyotismon!"  
"VenomMyotismon ultra digivolved to SatanMyotismon!!"  
"You think you can really defeat evil?" SatanMyotismon laughed. "Remember guys, he can evolve another time, just like our Digimon." I said. "Pain Of Heartbreak!" SatanMyotismon yelled. The blast was heading straight for us!! No time to dodge! Flashes of all the good times I had with the others went through my head. "NOOOOO!" I screamed. I jumped in front of the blast. "Tai, I love you, and goodbye." I said. I fell to the ground.  
  
Chapter 46 Tai 'Sora's Final Passing'  
  
"Sora!!" I screamed. She fell, dead. Her body disintegrated. the only thing left was her crest, which soon started glowing. "Auuggghhhh!" SatanMyotismon yelled. He started glowing. Evil energy was over flowing in his body. It was from all the sadness in people's hearts. Everyone, no matter where, had somehow known Sora died. His body was glowing red. The evil energy encased him in a flame. His power, growing enormous, made, all of the earth, to be covered in darkness. "Sora, I will avenge your death." I said. My crest started glowing. It swallowed me, and when I emerged, I was covered in a silver armor. The Digital-Armor of Courage. And, I had the attacks, I was a Digimon Defender. "Myotismon, Sora's death will be the last, you will no longer control this world!" I yelled.   
  
Chapter 47 Tai 'Tai's Past and Origin Revealed'  
  
The armor covered my body. "SatanMyotismon, this is your final stand." I said. I walked over to Sora, and put my hand over her heart. My energy brought her back to life. And just as it happened to me, armor covered her body from her crest. It was then, seeing her becoming a Digimon Defender, that I remembered. We had been given this power for a reason. "This is probably why we are some of the strongest hearted DigiDestined." "Courage Stand!" I yelled. SatanMyotismon held on to the blast of energy. The ground crumbled beneath his feet. He threw the blast back at me. It bounced off. "Our powers can not affect the innocent." I said, "Blast Of Hope!" T.K.'s crest floated up to me giving me the power to do that attack. "Hey, catch!" Mimi cried as she threw her crest to Sora. Matt, and Joe threw their crests to me. Kari, and Izzy threw their crests to Sora. "Sincerity Promise!" Sora cried. SatanMyotismon swiftly dodged it. "Okay, no more mister nice Guardian." I said, "Sword Of Bravery!" I grabbed the sword from my belt and slashed at SatanMyotismon. "Sword Of Fear!" SatanMyotismon cried. Our swords clashed. "NOW!" I yelled at Sora. "Love Of The Ages!" Sora screamed. It hit SatanMyotismon dead on. He disintegrated. I turned to Joe and the others. "We did it." I said. I held on to Sora's hand as we kissed. We had done it, beat every challenge.  
  
  
THE END OF PART 4!! YAHOOO!!  
Part 5 soon!! 


	11. Chapter 5.0

The Digi-Destiny  
Part 5  
'The Next Generation'  
"Are these new strengths enough?"  
  
  
Chapter 1 Tai Jr. 'The Story Of The Digiverse'  
  
"Hey guys!!" I cried skating up to Mia, Tanya, James, Jason, Jessica, Aaron, Raemi, and Mike. You're probably confused. Let me give you a description.  
Tai Jr. Kamiya - Me, the adventure loving guy  
Mia Ishida - Daughter of Mimi, and Matt, she has to keep her head all the time  
Tanya Kido - Daughter of Joe and Mariah, she just gets smarter and smarter  
James Ishida - Brother to Mia, he only cares about getting girls and looking cool  
Raemi Kamiya - My sister, to my knowledge, she has never told a lie  
Mike Takashi - Son of Kari and Takeru, he is always hoping for something new  
Aaron Kido - Always there when you need him, I'd want him with me anywhere  
Jessica Takashi - Boy does she glow, you'd notice her from a mile away in fog  
Jason Koushiro - Son of Izzy and Lorelei,   
"Well, lets get to the picnic peoples!" I yelled skating ahead of everyone. We were all on our way to the park for a picnic with our parents. "Hey, what's that??" Mike asked as he looked at a building. I turned my head. A swirling circle of matter was on the building side. "Whoa…" I said. Me, being ever so 'brave' a.k.a. stupid, walked up to it. I slowly stuck my hand out. "Come, yes come to me!" something from inside the circle said. "AAAHHHH!" I yelled. I was sucked in. "Hey, we can't just let him go through that alone!" Aaron yelled, "He might be hurt!" He dived in after me. "Aaron, wait up!" Tanya cried. She jumped through. Everyone else followed.  
  
Chapter 2 Mia 'Passion Of Fire'  
  
I woke up an hour later. Well, not an hour. That's what my watch said, but A.M., not P.M. "Tai, you awake??" I asked. "Uh…" Tai moaned. Something glittered in the corner of my eye. A metal square was on his chest in a little holder. "The stories, I just thought my parents were a little bit cuckoo." Jason said. "This is weird…" James said, "Really weird." "Could this really be, the 'Digiverse??'" I asked. "I really…There isn't…This is…" Tanya said. If she was confused, that was bad. She's the smart one among us. "And who are you?" Greymon asked walking up, "Tai???" "No, his son…" Tai said. "Biyomon, is she, here??" I asked. I had heard stories of the courageous Biyomon. "No, not Biyomon, Birdramon." Birdramon said flying in. Along with them came Togemon, Kabuterimon, Garurumon, Gatomon, Ikkakumon, Prolifemon, and Patamon. "Hahahahaha!" Myotismon said, "I am the descendant of Myotismon, his son, you're parents killed my father!! As I will kill you!" He yelled something, and our crests and Digimon disappeared, all except Prolifemon, Kabuterimon and Gatomon. "I will be back for you!" he sneered as he teleported away. Though Tai had lost his crest, a new crest came to him, the Crest Of Virtue. Jessica, and Jason, hadn't had crests from the start, and they gained their crests. Jessica, the Crest Of Light. Jason, the Crest Of Life. "Hello!!" a hologram of Gennai said, "You must find your new crests and new Digimon. Your former crests and Digimon, I'm sorry to say, have…Have been destroyed." "Hi!" a Digimon said walking up, "Tai, Gennai has sent me, I'm Lunarmon. I am to be your new Digimon." "Hey, do you guys see that smoke, lets go check it out!" I said. You see, I changed the subject, because I had just had this daydream, of me being engulfed by flames. It really freaked me out so, I just wanted to start thinking about something else. We went to the billowing smoke. A volcano stood before us. "Mia, C'mon, this is dangerous." Tai said. I didn't hear him. I was looking at the volcano. Fire burned in my eyes. I walked to a cave entrance to the volcano. I kept going. "Mia!" Tai said. He came to the entrance, but suddenly jumped away as his shoe started on fire. "OUCH!" he cried. I couldn't feel the heat. Suddenly, I came to a pool of lava. I looked at it, and dove in. The lava didn't affect me. I grabbed a glittering metal from the pool of lava, and swam out of the lava to the edge of the pool. "The Crest Of Passion." I said as the crest flew into my tag. The crest had stopped me from getting burned by the lava… As weird as it may sound. I exited the volcano and joined the group.  
  
Chapter 3 Aaron 'Trust Of Water'  
  
After Mia joined back up with us with her new crest, we walked around the volcano to an ocean. I heard a voice in my head. 'Come an play with us…' it said. At the same time, a dolphin jumped up and back down. "Hey, did you hear that??" I asked. "Hear what??" Tai asked. "Hey, lets go for a swim!" Mike said as he took his shirt off and jumped in. Everyone else did the same. "GET OUT OF THE WATER!!" Mia yelled. Everyone jumped out just as piranhas came biting at their ankles. But, I didn't get out in time, and they each grabbed part of my clothing, and carried me off. "BLUB, BLUB!" I yelled. I couldn't, couldn't breath… "Huh, I'm breathing underwater!" I cried. A dolphin swam up to me. The piranhas dropped me and swam away. 'Hello brother, we have been waiting for you.' the dolphin said. He had something in his mouth. He dropped into a trench and swam away. I dove down and grabbed the crest. "Crest Of Trust." I said. I swam up and climbed ashore. "AARON!" Tanya cried running to me. "I'm…I'm fine." I said. I then passed out. "HEY YOU!" a Digimon yelled, "You are under arrest for robbery of a crest!" "That is Vigilantemon." Tentomon said, "He is always acting good, though he always has other motives…" "Alright, you ugly worm!!" Wavemon cried running up, "You hurt this Digi-Destined, and I SERIOUSLY hurt you!" "Is that so??" Vigilantemon asked, "Arrest Of Vigilante!" He grabbed some handcuffs and threw them at Wavemon. The covered his body.  
"Wavemon digivolved to Tsunamimon!!"  
"WAVE CRUSH!" Tsunamimon cried, "DIE!" Vigilantemon disintegrated instantly. Tsunamimon un-digivolved to Wavemon. "Aaron?" Wavemon asked, "Are you the Digi-Destined of Water & Trust??" "I guess so…" I said unsure, "Well Wavemon, welcome to the group!"  
  
Chapter 4 Tanya 'Wisdom Of Air'  
  
With Wavemon in the group, our team was growing. I looked around. "Hey, is that, the famous Infinity Mountain??" Mia asked. "Boy, this brings back memories." Tentomon said, "This is where we fought our battle with Devimon." I grabbed a hold of a ledge. "Lets go peoples!" I said as I started climbing. I looked back. I was walking vertically!! I mean, my feet were walking up the side of a sheer vertical cliff!! It was like insane!! The, air… I wasn't walking up it. The air was pushing me up. "AAAHHHH!" Tai yelled. A gust of air knocked him down to the ground with the others. I was pushed all the way up to the top. The air was so…, so thin… I was getting dizzy. Suddenly a figure appeared in-front of me. He was meditating. "Join me child." he said. I sat down next to him and started meditating. I heard a voice in my head, he was using telepathy. 'My child, you're knowledge is extensive, but you need wisdom and experience to win the battle.' he said. He disappeared, and a golden square appeared where he had been. It floated into my tag. "Wisdom." I said. I levitated down to the bottom of the mountain. "What was that??" Tai asked. "I have no clue." I said solemnly. "I'm your new Digimon!" a Digimon said walking up, "I'm Falconmon!"  
  
Chapter 5 James 'Justice Of Rock'  
  
""Lets go check out that cave at the bottom of the mountain." I said. We started walking. I scooted over to Mia. "How you doin'??" I asked with a grin. She shoved her hand in my face pushing me away. "Get a life." she said. We kept on walking to the cave. Once we made it, only I could enter. A barrier kept the others from entering. "NO WAY!" I cried. A trapdoor opened in the cave and I was sucked under. I was unconscious for hours. When I woke up, I searched, but there was no way out. "NOO!" I yelled. I punched the rock. CRAAAAACCK!! A golden square floated out. It floated into my tag. "Justice." I said. Lava poured from the crack. "AAAHHHH!" I yelled. "Water Cannon!" Wavemon yelled. It didn't work!! "JAMES!!" Mia yelled as she threw her crest to me. The crest protected me from the lava. I jumped up and out of the cave. "RUN!" I yelled, "The volcano, it's gonna blow!"  
"Rockomon digivolved to Diamundomon!"  
"Rocks Of Justice!" Diamundomon cried. The rocks plugged the volcano up. "I think we might have a new friend." I said looking at Diamundomon. Diamundomon un-digivolved to Rockomon. "That's it, only 2 crests left." I said, "This is one way, Myotismon will do the same in the story our parents told, he will first try to control the real world."   
  
Chapter 6 Raemi 'Honesty Of Nature'  
  
After many days of walking, we finally made it to some shade. A nice jungle. "Whoa!" Mia yelled. Vines grabbed her and the others. "Let me help you!" I said. Just then, a Tiger jumped up at me. "I'll come back guys!" I said. I ran, the tiger not chasing me. Everywhere I walked, another flower bloomed. A giant bud was before me. When I mean giant, I mean giant, it was as large as a TV It suddenly burst open. "Honesty." I said as I grabbed the blossom. A crest flew into my tag. I walked back to my friends. "Yo Tiger boy, get out of here before you get into some real trouble!" Violetmon cried, "Pollen Blaster!" The tiger fell to the ground asleep. I untied the others from the vines. "Lets go, we have one crest left, and then, we can go home." I said, "Now, where is that blossom?" I grabbed a blossom and put it in my hair.  
  
Chapter 7 Mike 'Faith Of Electricity'  
  
We walked out into an open field. BOOOOOOM!! A lightning bolt hit me giving me my crest. Boy, these chapters get shorter and shorter. "Faith." I said. "Hiya, I'm Voltymon!" Voltymon said.  
  
Chapter 8 Tai 'The Fearsome Truth'  
  
"Look!" someone yelled. We had put all our crests together, and in doing so, we teleported back to the real world. "Lets get to that picnic." I said. We skated to the picnic. "Noooo!" I screamed. I ran over to my mom and dad. Myotismon… he got to the real world already… "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Tears ran down my face. "Myotismon has, has, destroyed Tokyo…" my dad said, "Gather the survivors, you can't win this alone, you will find others with crests, not with Digimon though." I looked at my mom and dad and kissed them. "I'm sorry we couldn't save you…" I said, "We'll avenge your death. His eyes closed. "AAAIEEEE!" I heard someone scream from the alley. A girl was in the alley. DemiDevimon had her cornered. "Yo Batman!" I cried, "Take a whiff of Virtue!" DemiDevimon disintegrated. "Grace." the little girl said. Her crest glowed. "You're, you're one of the new ones, aren't you?" I asked. "Yes, Myotismon, he, he killed my sisters, my brothers, my family, I will kill him." Myotismon, rules the world. He has allies controlling each country. Bakemon, Ogremon, Devimon, Datamon, Evimon, Etemon, Demonmon, Licotiomon, they all ruled different countries/continents. Licotiomon ruled all of Asia. Etemon ruled Europe. Ogremon ruled Antarctica. Devimon ruled Australia. Datamon ruled USA Demonmon rule North America. Evimon ruled South America. And Licotiomon ruled all the islands also. "Look, I have an idea." I said, "We get into AOL's control center. We put a vaccine in it, that should cleanse everything technological around the world. Meaning, only good Digimon can live." We did it. But, Licotiomon, turned it into a virus right when it went in the control center. "HISSSSS!" Gatomon hissed as she started scratching at Jessica. It had turned all the good Digimon evil. All except for Lunarmon. "Lunarious Light!" Lunarmon yelled. They turned good again. "Making a few changes to the virus." Tanya said. She punched a few keys and the virus became the original vaccine. It was of course strong enough to knock out Ogremon, Datamon, Etemon, and Bakemon. Only, Devimon, Evimon, Demonmon, and Licotiomon lived through it. Myotismon didn't even flinch. You see, all the fear and hatred flowing from the hearts of the humans he had killed and captured, had given him power beyond all mortal imagination. Mortal, he had become immortal. There is only a few ways to kill an immortal. Fire, Beheading, Love, Good itself. We had few chances. And, with our hatred growing stronger, we had little time before we turned evil ourselves. "OH NO!!!" I screamed. Licotiomon flew down at me. A spear in his hand, he pierced my heart. I fell to the ground. He flew away cackling. "TAI!" Mia screamed as she ran over to me. "Mia…" I said, "The Passion of you, will be Myotismon's undoing. You must destroy him. NOW!" "No, Tai, we need you." Jason said as he walked up. He grabbed his crest putting it over my wound. It healed me. Jason fell to the ground, dead. "Jason, gave, gave everything he had to save us." I said, "Jason will not death will not go un-avenged. Mark my word Myotismon, you're reign of terror will end with this generation, we will not let you win, for the sake of the world, you will be vanquished!"  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Lets round up the survivors." I said. We climbed to the top of a 10 foot flat top building. I grabbed a megaphone. "ATTENTION!" I called, "ALL SURVIVORS REPORT TO THE CENTRAL THEATER FOR COUNT!" "Real attention getter." Leomon said. "The Leomon, the 'Leomon'?" Aaron screamed. You see, Leomon was this giant hero in our parent's stories. "ALL RIGHT YOU LAZY SURVIVORS!" Leomon screamed, "YOU WANNA BEAT THE DESTROYERS?? GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE, AND GET READY TO FIGHT!" "I was trying to go for the compassionate approach." I mumbled, "But sure, the blunt approach works too." "Yo, fuzz face, you could try to be nice! Our families have been torn apart, and you start yelling at us to fight back at an unstoppable force?" a small kid yelled from below. We jumped off the building. He had the Crest Of Loyalty. Another kid had the Crest Of Compassion. Prosperity. Purity. Positivity. Honor. Peace. Grace. Forgiveness. Serenity. Security. Joy. Happiness. Kindness. The numbers stacked up. More people. We had a battalion of 22. Yet, we still were as weak as a horsefly to Myotismon. Unless, that horsefly, had a ultra-virus-erase-command. Which, Leomon had brought us. Myotismon had countered us at every move. After defeating Licotiomon and the others in a SNAP! I looked behind me as a branch behind us snapped. "RAARRRGGGHHH!" Myotismon roared. He grabbed Mia and bit her. If I hit him, it would slit her neck. "Precious energy, blood with a dash of fear, passion…" he cackled, "The blood of a Digi-Destined shall give me even more power." "Why you slimy maggot infested jerk!" I screamed. I jumped up and kicked him. FWEEEEEEM!! I was blown back 30 yards straight into a building. My spine, broke. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I saw Mia screaming as she lit afire. As I was unconscious, Jason's soul came to me. 'Tai, this will make me unable to ever join you again, but, it is for the best.' he said. He healed me, his second, and his last. My eyes opened to see Mia flying around engulfed by a flame and shoot fireballs at Myotismon. Aaron, hitting Myotismon with blasts of water. Tanya feeding the fire that Mia had created. Mike, using Aaron's water balls to carry electricity. Myotismon soon retreated, and they all found to the ground, unconscious and drained of energy. "Virtue." I said. Each of them, slowly regained their energy. "Okay, I thought only Digimon fight." Jessica said. "Well, that's true now, well, not for a year, we can only do that once a year." "Jessica, James, Raemi, and I still have our power." I said. "I think this is a bit odd." Jessica said, "I mean, this is weird." "NO!" the little girl I had saved screamed. A ton of bats grabbed her and carried her off. "I don't think so!" Aaron yelled. He grabbed on to a bat and was carried off also.  
  
Chapter 9 Aaron 'Sacred Prayers'  
  
I grabbed onto a bat trying to save the girl. Little did I know, I was being carried of, to something, something that cuts straight into your soul… To, a temple. Myotismon's temple. Worship, Death. "You demand a lot for being one like yourself." I said. "What do you mean, one like myself?" he demanded. "For being such a strong powerful man, keep what you have, if you worship, and kill, you lose stuff, why should you?" I asked. "You fool!" he cried, "Enough worship and death will bring back my father. With me by his side, we will be unstoppable!" "You really think you're unstoppable?" I said looking up, "Our parents defeated your evil father, as we will destroy you and all evil Digimon." "Lets get ready to RUMBLE!" Tanya screamed tackling Myotismon. "WATCH OUT!!" I screamed. Myotismon threw her near the fire. "Mia, get Tanya!" I yelled. I jumped up.  
"Wavemon digivolved to Tsunamimon!"  
"Wave Crush!" Tsunamimon yelled. "THE SACRED FIRE!" Myotismon cried, "I'll kill you!" He lunged at me. I dodged, and Myotismon fell into the pit of fire. "I'LL GET YOU!" he screamed as he turned to ashes. "Can, it, can it be?" I asked, "Is he dead?" "Maybe, no one knows, and I don't think we ever will." Tai said. I closed my eyes. Myotismon had caused pain beyond imagination. Our parents were dead. The world, fallen. The only survivors of Myotismon, were his slaves, or people who just got lucky. The world had been torn apart by his evil… "Okay, we go back to the Digiverse, set things straight, and come back here, to rebuild." I said. We put our Digivices in a circle and were teleported to the Digiverse. FLASH!! "I am your final encounter, beat me, or die." Bakemon cackled. "You, and insignificant twerp like you?" I asked, "Okay, lets take this guy down."  
"Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon!"  
"Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon!"  
"Voltymon digivolved to Shockermon!"  
"Violetmon digivolved to Rosemon!"  
"Rockomon digivolved to Diamundomon!!"  
"Lunarmon digivolved to Novamon!!"  
"Pyromon digivolved to Flarethmon!!"  
"Wavemon digivolved to Tsunamimon!"  
"Falconmon digivolved to GoldEaglemon!"  
We fired at Bakemon and he disintegrated. We then teleported back to the real world and started rebuilding. But… Far away in a distant corner of the Digiverse… CRACK!! 15 Myotismon eggs started hatching…  
  
Chapter 10 Mia 'Rebuilding'  
  
"Passion!" I said. I melted some of the metal together into pieces and started building part of a bed. My crest and Digimon Pyromon were using fire. "Light!" Jessica said. The clouds and fog Myotismon had created disappeared. Aaron walked over to the dried up river bed. "Trust." he said. His crest started glowing and the river bed filled with water. "Whoa." I said. "This truly is a miracle. You saved us all." an old man said to me, "Now, you will meet your doom!" He flashed and turned into Devimon. "Aaahhhh!" I screamed as we were all teleported to the Digiverse.  
  
1 year later  
  
"We've been here 1 year, this means, about 1 month in the real world. We brought our parents back to life with the Digivices, but never saw them since. This sucks!" I screamed. "Mia, calm down." Tai said, "Keep your head here, we need you." "Tanya, go back into your PC. It should have the story our parents told us… If it does, there should be a clue on how to get out of here." Aaron said. "Fire!" Myotismon #15 said. We had defeated 14 of the Myotismon. They were pretty weak. #15 was the weakest. "Yo, punch mouth." Raemi said from behind him, "Take this." She kneed him in the gut. "Spore!" Violetmon cried. Myotismon disintegrated. "Well, that was simple enough." I said. A dark cloud filled the sky. Flaming balls holding evil Digimon flew down onto Server. Something had awakened the spirits of the evil Digimon. And what ever had… Wasn't looking for a cup of tea. "You guys ready?" I asked looking at the group. They weren't there. I wasn't in the same place with the group! No!! A cage! A prison. Other good Digimon there. Leomon. Frigimon. Koromon. Meramon. Andromon. Chuumon. Unimon. Whamon. Piximon. If something could capture Leomon, Andromon, and Piximon, they had to be strong. "Get in there!" a Digimon yelled as he threw Centauromon, Mozaemon, Numemon, and Wizardmon in the prison. "Mimi?" Meramon asked walking up to me. "No…" I said, "Her daughter, Mia." "Whoa!" Piximon said, "That's a new one, we've never had the same family be in the Digiverse before. Each family had its own turn. Not the same family twice." "So, what happened?" I asked. "Well, we don't know. We fall asleep, and when we wake up, we're here." Unimon said. "But, I didn't fall asleep." I said. "Oh no, that means his power is growing past the imaginable." Centauromon said. "Who??" I asked. "We don't know!" Whamon said. "I do…" Leomon said stepping up, "It's FunnyClownmon… Only he has evolved another 4 levels. His name is Piedmon!!" "GET IN THERE!" the same guard yelled as he threw Aaron, Tanya, Raemi, Jessica, James, and Mike in the cage. The cage, well it wasn't a cage, it was the size of the Pantheon. It basically was the Pantheon. "Leave me alone!" Tai screamed as the guard brought him in.  
"Lunarmon digivolved to Novamon!!"  
"Star Blaster!" Novamon screamed. The Star Blaster knocked out the wall of the prison and it also knocked the guard unconscious. My body started tingling. "I don't feel so good." I said. I collapsed on the floor unconscious.  
  
The Next Day  
  
I was in a cave. The others were outside. "Is she gonna make it?" Tai asked. "I don't know." Aaron said, "I've practiced medicine, but, I don't have the equipment or enough skill, I'm not sure if she'll live through this." "NO!" James screamed, "She can't die, you have got to save my sister Aaron." "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. Whatever she has is unknown to modern medicine." Aaron said, "I can try some penicillin. Just set out some of the perishable food, the mold will be used to make the penicillin." After about 48 hours, he gave me the penicillin. "Oh god…" I said, "Aaron, bring…bring Tai and James." He left and 5 minutes later Tai and James walked in. "Sis…" James said kneeling down next to me, "Aaron says, Aaron says that you probably won't make it." He turned his head to the side as tears rolled down his face. "I know." I said, "I heard you three talking, I'm not going to make it. James, I love you, tell the others, I want to talk to Tai alone for a little while." Once he had left I started again. "Tai, I love you…" I said, "I'll need you to take over the group, look alive out there, Novamon might not be strong enough, and also, take care of Pyromon." "Mia, you're not going to die." Tai said, "Whatever happens, I'll be with you, you won't die." "Watch out!" I screamed. Even though extremely weak, I threw myself in front of a spear which was headed for Tai. I fell to the ground with the spear in my stomach. I saw a glance of who had thrown it. A human!! "Tai, it's one of Piedmon's minions, get him!" I said with the last of my strength. "Mia, your death will not be in vain." he said. He jumped up and ran after the guy who had thrown it.  
"Pyromon digivolved to Flarethmon!!"  
"C'mon Tai!" Flarethmon yelled, "Hop on my back!" "Good luck out there…" I said as I breathed my last breath. I felt a strange feeling. "Get her out of here." Tai screamed. James and Aaron picked me up. A battle. They were losing. Oh well. It wouldn't matter for me anymore. Nothing ever would. Everything they said, it sounded like it was far away, so far away. "Mia, hold on, don't give up." James said, "Fight it." Fight it… Why, what's the point. We never win. Whatever my disease was, it healed my wound, but gave me a slower more painful death.  
  
Part 2 of this soon... 


	12. Chapter 5.1

Chapter 11 Tai 'An Evil Of Unexpected Power'  
  
"Novamon digivolved to SuperNovamon!!"  
"Atom Explosion!" SuperNovamon yelled. The human fell to the ground. "Get him." I yelled. We tied him up to a nearby tree. "Okay, what are you doing, you stop us, the world ends." I said. "I know!" he screamed, "My life on earth sucks, my parents died when I was two, everyone I know has either passed away, or forgot about me, I want them to suffer, I want to live here, Piedmon gives me a home, he treats me like a human being, gives me strength, gives me shelter. He even saved my sister. When Myotismon killed my sister, Piedmon brought her back to life on the condition that we would help him." "Oh…" Aaron said. He could understand his pain, he always had that, he knew people, sometimes more than they knew themselves. "Listen, if you don't let me go, Piedmon will come here, he has an army of around 5,000 evil Digimon, including, Myotismon, Bakemon, Datamon, Evimon, Etemon, Demonmon, Jabugomon, Puppetmon, Machinedremon, MetalSeadramon, Ogremon, Gazimon, Pagumon, Skull Graymon, Jumnicolimon, Vigilantemon, Shellmon, ShogunGekomon, Lopitenkomon, Pentiomon, Licotiomon, Raremon, Monochromon, Oxymon, Magmamon, Vademon, DemiDevimon, ScarGreymon, Vegiemon, Digitamon, Kuwagamon, SatanMyotismon, MetalMeramon, Divermon, and, DeviDramon. You see, Piedmon, is royally pissed at you DigiDestined. SatanMyotismon was one of his strongest warriors and you had to go and destroy him. SatanMyotismon, Devimon, all your encounters with evil Digimon, because of him. I don't think he's the strongest though. Each night, he goes to a temple, slits his wrist, and lets the blood run into a fire, he does that while chanting, I think, he's offering something to a stronger evil Digimon." the kid said. "Listen, you save our friend, we let you go." I said. "You mean the girl I threw the spear at." the kid said, "I can't do it, I'd need to get help from Medidoctormon." "You're not leaving then I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders and turning away, "Throw him in the cave." We were going to ignore him for one day, if he didn't crack, well, I couldn't kill him so I'd have to let him go. "Um…" I said, "Aaron, gather the others, it's time we had a talk."  
  
Chapter 12 Aaron 'Time Unravels'  
  
12:00 a.m.February 10, 2020  
  
"Yawn…" I moaned. I tossed and turned unable to get to sleep. Tanya had woken up screaming from a bad dream where Piedmon swallowed her. I couldn't get back to sleep. "Well, this bites." I said to no one. I stood up, and started walking around our campsite. A swirling vortex of plasma appeared above the fire. "Whoa…" I said. I slowly walked closer to it. I stuck my hand in the vortex. "AAAHHHH!" I screamed. It sucked me in.  
  
5:00 a.m.February 10, 2000  
  
I woke up in a bed. Tai stood above me. "Who are you." Tai asked. "Tai, it's me Aaron, don't you remember me??" I asked. "No, we found you lying on the ground unconscious." Mia said. "Mia, you're alive!" I yelled. "Mia, who's Mia?" the girl who looked like Mia asked, "My name is Mimi." "WHAT???" I screamed, "What year is this?" "2000, why?" a person who looked like James said. "You're Matt, right?" I asked, "And, that's Mimi, Izzy, T.K., Kari, and my father, Joe…" "Uh, did you hit your head?" Joe asked. "I'm from the future." I said. Tai stared at me. Then he broke out laughing with the rest of them. "Don't believe me, well look at this!" I said holding my crest up, "Crest Of Trust, I had gained the Crest Of Reliability, like my father's, and then, Myotismon destroyed it, he went to the real world, killed all of you, we fought back and won, now Piedmon, our new enemy has already killed Mia, Mimi and Matt's daughter. Matt looked at Mimi. "Do you really want to hear this, I mean, hear our future?" Tai asked the rest of them. "Well, it's kinda interesting." T.K. said. "T.K. and Kari have two kids, Mike, and Jessica. Mike's Digimon is Voltymon, he has the Crest Of Faith. Jessica has Gatomon still and her original crest.   
Tai and Sora have two kids, Raemi, and Tai Jr. Tai has the Crest Of Virtue, his Digimon Lunarmon. Raemi has the Crest Of Honesty, and her Digimon is Violetmon.   
Joe and a girl named Mariah, have two kids, Tanya, and I. Tanya has the Crest Of Wisdom, her Digimon Falconmon. I have the Crest Of Trust, and the Digimon Wavemon.  
Mimi and Matt have two kids, Mia, and James. James has the Crest Of Justice, and the Digimon Rockomon. Mia has the Crest Of Passion, and the Digimon Pyromon.  
Izzy and a girl named Lorelei, have one kid named Jason. He has the Crest Of Life, and the Digimon, he has the Digimon Kabuterimon. So far, we met another human, he has threw a spear into Mia, but she had already contracted a disease. He told us, that, every evil Digimon we encountered, was on Piedmon's army." I said. My body started tingling. "What the…" I began to say. FLAAAAASSSSSSSSSH!  
  
7:15 a.m.February 13, 2025  
  
"Heck…" I finished. I looked around. I was 5 years older. "Aaron." a voice said, "Is that you??" I turned around to see Tai on the ground with a sword in his gut. "Tai, what happened?" I asked. "Piedmon is dead, but the kid, he, he took over, you disappeared that one night, we were down to 6, we couldn't find you, Aaron, Corey has won, we found out his name." Tai said, "You are the last hope." "No, I'm not." I said. I left Tai, and went to Gennai. "Gennai, Time Machine, a.s.a……" I never finished talking to him.  
  
12:00 a.m.February 10, 2020  
  
"p." I said, "Not again!" I rushed over to the others and woke them up. We went into the cave where we had left Corey, he was gone. But Mia was there. "He has some good left in his heart." I said, "Maybe, maybe we can turn him back."  
  
Chapter 13 Tai 'Race the Clock'  
  
"Run!!" I yelled. A herd of Monochromon stampeded towards us. "Alright Corey, you asked for it, do it Lunarmon." I yelled. "Fine!" he said, "Go Myotismon!"  
"Myotismon warp digivolved to VenomMyotismon!!"  
"Lunarmon warp digivolved to StarBurstmon!!"  
"Star Shot!!" StarBurstmon yelled. "Blood Drain!!" VenomMyotismon yelled. SatanMyotismon jumped at StarBurstmon with fangs showing, but the Star Shot sliced off his fangs. "Um, run!" Corey yelled. Him and Myotismon ran.  
  
The Next Day  
  
We were sitting on the beach. A giant stone ledge was behind us. Corey suddenly appeared atop it. "You, the entire world, everything good, everything love, all that, everything in the universe, will be destroyed, evil will flourish throughout the universe, I WILL RULE!" he cackled, "This device, in 24 hours from Midnight today, good, will no longer be!!" A dark fog covered the sky. "It has begun." I said. "RIIIING, YOU HAVE MAIL!" Tanya's computer announced. She turned on the screen. "It's from Gennai." she announced, "It's another prophecy, kinda like the one with Myotismon. At the hour of the dead, the sky will turn black, the undead will rise from the ground, the king of evil, with a heart of stone shall rule the universe, and all light will be gone from the earth, the ones protected by the golden tablets shall be the saviors, and the last hope for good." "Hour of the dead, Midnight. Undead, evil Digimon. King Of Evil, Corey. Golden Tablets, the crests, we are the last hope." I said, "This… is bad, very, very bad!" "One, two, three!" Corey yelled. A sudden flash. Highton View Terrace. Mount Infinity on top of Highton View Terrace. The U.S., the Empire State Building, Spiral Mountain on top of it. Server connecting Asia and North America. "Oh no…" I said, "They merged, if Corey succeeds, not only the Digiverse, but our universe will be entirely destroyed from evil. You know how good guys always win, I think we might lose this time." "Guys, we have 12 hours to get to the middle of the Pacific Ocean, find the bomb, disarm it, and get back before Corey takes over the rest of the world."  
"Wavemon warp digivolved to Surfermon!!"  
"Hop on peoples, lets get going." Surfermon said. "Surfermon, the water Digimon, he can swim at the top speed of 5,000 mph." Tanya said, "Lets see, it's rounded off to about 10,000 miles to the center, so it will take about 2 hour, but, he'll un-digivolve if he goes that fast, so, it'll take about 8 hours to go to the center and get back, that isn't including the time to find the bomb, at about 2,500 mph. I think we might have a problem. Since I got a message from Gennai that says he has a back-up bomb hidden in the center of Spiral Mountain. James looked up. "What if, we fly there." he said.  
"Falconmon digivolved to GoldEaglemon!!"  
"Super Speed Wings!" GoldEaglemon cried. We hopped on GoldEaglemon, she flew at the speed of Mach 6.7, 4,520 mph. "I don't think so!" Corey screamed. He jumped off Myotismon onto GoldEaglemon's back. He grabbed Raemi by the neck and grinned showing fangs. "A little accessory that Myotismon gave me, he, enhanced me, each of the evil Digimon have enhanced me some. You make one move towards me or the bomb, your cute little sister here will be in the morgue." Corey said. Flash! He disappeared. "You guys go to the bomb, I'm going to go save Raemi." I said.  
"Lunarmon digivolved to Novamon!"  
"Shooting Star!" Novamon yelled. He turned invisible, then we flew off faster than the speed of light. Now Corey couldn't track us. The wind whipped at me, pushing my shirt against me. My eyes dried up making me blink every other second. "HALT!" Novamon screamed. We were at the White House. "Terrific, Corey took over the main building of the strongest government." I said, "He has control of 5,000 nuclear war heads, this is bad, very bad! With his mind, and his sinister plots, I'm scared…" "Radar Sunbeam!" Novamon said, "Raemi is in a prison, no light, sound proof, no one else, he has her in a total isolation chamber. Wait, she has a pocket knife, and she's cutting through the door padding. Yes, she's out! Guards after her, lets intervene." BOOM!! Novamon broke open a wall and trampled the guards. "Well that was subtle enough." I said dryly. I grabbed Raemi by her arm and we took off with guards on Myotismon's close behind. "Don't…let…go!" I cried. Her arm started slipping from my grasp. "I don't think so." I said. I jumped off of Novamon's back. With that, Raemi was thrown upon his back. "I'll see you later!" I said. I let go of her hand. Plummeting to the ground at 100 mph. FWISH!! One of the guards riding a Myotismon caught me. The person riding it was…Jason!! "Jason, can it really be you?" I asked. "Yup." Jason said, "Now lets go kill Corey. Usually I'm against it, but evil deserves to die. I can't kill him, or I would lose my crest. Which seeing it can revive lost loved ones, I don't think you want me to lose it." Jason had tied the Myotismon, and ridden it over. He untied it and let it free. "Hmm…" I said, "I suggest we get out of here, I think that Myotismon went for help, and I see 5 other Myotismon's coming this way. There is also a VenomMyotismon leading the troop." "Hiya!" Novamon said as he grabbed us, "Lets get goin`!" FWOOOM!! We flew off, only to find a terror before us. The others, all laying in the middle of the ocean. Just floating there, unconscious, or worse. "COUGH, COUGH! BLUB, HELP!!" Mia yelled. "Gravity Beam!" Novamon yelled. The beam lifted Mia up onto his back. "The bomb…" she said, "If we touched it, it had a sleeping gas…It's gone though, don't worry, we have one more to find in about 4 hours. We don't even know where the bomb is located on Spiral Mountain. It could be right in the center, below, in the upper part… 3 ½ hours to get there. As I said before, and I'll say it again, this is bad, very bad!!" I jumped on the top of Novamon after he had picked all the others up.  
  
3 ½ hours later  
  
"Go in the cave." Jason, and all the others said, "We'll check over somewhere else." Mia, and James accompanied me into the cave. "Over here!" James yelled. A darkness outlined with some white glowed from the device. "Anything that gets close to it will die." Mia said. "Okay…" I said as I grabbed Mia and kissed her, "Well, someone has to save the world." I jumped towards the device. The darkness seeped at me. Cut, switch, intertwine. I went on changing the wires of it as the device kept giving darkness. It burned, the pain. The last wire. Switch, the wires… Right when I switched them… "AAAHHHH!" I screamed as the darkness disintegrated me, then the darkness finally disappeared.  
  
Chapter 14 Mia 'Is it over, what's that weird light'  
  
"TAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" I screamed. The device exploded as he disintegrated. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I cried. "What is it??" the others came in on their Digimon. "Nooo…" I said as tears ran down my face. I ran out of the cave entrance, out to edge of the building. A 1,250 foot drop to pavement. Cars driving below. Unaware of the certain danger of Corey. Unaware that a 15 year old girl was about to drop upon them. "Mia, back away from the edge…" James said calmly walking towards me, "There was nothing you could do, Tai made that choice." "Life's not worth living without him." I said, "Anyway, it's not like I have anything else to look forward to!" I leaned forward, falling off the edge. Tears whipped from eyes. The wind ripped against my shirt. My hair was flying backwards. "MIA!" James yelled. He tried to grab me as I jumped. Then he grabbed to quickly and fell over. I looked back at the ground. A windshield! CRASSSHHH!!  
  
Chapter 15 Tanya 'Computer Codes'  
  
"The Digiverse is half in here correct??" I said, "So, lets see if I can un-delete the  
lost data.  
01010010010001010101001101010101010100100101001001000101010000101010100 01001101 0100000101001110 010101000100000101001001 0100000101001110 0100101001000001010011010100010101010011." "Huh??" Mike said.  
"Resurrect Mia and Tai and James."  
"Oh."  
"It's Binary Form, computer programming."  
"Uh, yeah sure."  
"Can we get on with this?" Jason said. "Okay, so, if I type that in simultaneously, they should be brought back to the place they died." I said as my hands flew over the keyboard.  
01010010010001010101001101010101010100100101001001000101010000101010100 01001101 0100000101001110 010101000100000101001001 0100000101001110 0100101001000001010011010100010101010011  
01010010010001010101001101010101010100100101001001000101010000101010100 01001101 0100000101001110 010101000100000101001001 0100000101001110 0100101001000001010011010100010101010011  
01010010010001010101001101010101010100100101001001000101010000101010100 01001101 0100000101001110 010101000100000101001001 0100000101001110 0100101001000001010011010100010101010011  
"Done." I said, "That should…" "WHOA!" Tai screamed. James, and Mia, the blood disappeared, from the bodies, the pavement, the windshield. They glowed and their eyes opened. "AAHHH!" they driver of the car screamed.  
0100010101010010010000010101001101000101   
010101000100100001000101 010011010100010101001101010011110101001001011001 0100111101000110 0100001101010010010000010101001101001000 01000110010100100100111101001101   
0101010001001000010001010100001101001001010101000100100101011010010001010100111001010011  
0100010101010010010000010101001101000101 010101000100100001000101 010011010100010101001101010011110101001001011001 0100111101000110 0100001101010010010000010101001101001000 01000110010100100100111101001101   
0101010001001000010001010100001101001001010101000100100101011010010001010100111001010011  
0100010101010010010000010101001101000101 010101000100100001000101 010011010100010101001101010011110101001001011001 0100111101000110 0100001101010010010000010101001101001000 01000110010100100100111101001101   
0101010001001000010001010100001101001001010101000100100101011010010001010100111001010011  
0100010101010010010000010101001101000101 010101000100100001000101 010011010100010101001101010011110101001001011001 0100111101000110 0100001101010010010000010101001101001000 01000110010100100100111101001101   
0101010001001000010001010100001101001001010101000100100101011010010001010100111001010011  
Erase the memory of crash from citizens.  
Erase the memory of crash from citizens.  
Erase the memory of crash from citizens.  
Erase the memory of crash from citizens.  
"There." I said, "Now the citizens won't have a clue what happened." Mia and James emerged from the elevator to the top of the Empire State Building. "Cool, huh?" I said looking at them. "Yeah, that's it." Mia said snidely, "Next time, leave me dead." "Mia, what is with you?" Tai asked as he walked up. "I quit, I quit being a DigiDestined." she said. She turned her head and walked away. "This is weird!" I said, "Let's go get her." "Hey leave me alone!" she screamed as James and Tai grabbed her. I looked at her. "She's been taken over, when Corey brought her back, curing her disease, he put a control device. I can't help her, it's in her brain, he was somehow able to place a control device, he controls all of her actions, movements, feelings, he can make her heart race, he can see through her eyes, hear through her ears, taste through her mouth, he controls all her bodily functions, he could stop her from breathing, right now!" I said. "Hello." Corey said walking in, "I'm very annoyed with you DigiDestined, you ruined my plan, but I've always been one step ahead of you. You see, the item I hold in my hand, all I have to do is press, activate, and BOOOOOOM!! There goes all the good. It will make my conquest of the planet, much, much easier. The only way to destroy this item, kill me, but even if you do, the bomb will still go off, you're screwed." "Oh, really." Vademon said shooting at Corey. Corey started shaking and exploded. You see, he was just a robot. "A robot?" Tai said amazed. "Yes, a robot." a voice from the shadows said, "I killed the real Corey, I have control of Mia, and, I am, your worst nightmare." He stepped out of the shadows. "Another vampire?" James said, "Not again…" "I am a human fool, I was born with the powers of a vampire. Anyway, I think you might not want to go near me, or the control device self-destructs and Mia's head will be halfway across the city." the man said. "Who are you?" Tai asked angrily. "I am the notorious, the vile, the evil, the deadly, Jared." he said, "I'm a Digimon, one of the 'Freaks Of Nature' born as a human." Corey's sister walked up and grabbed the control device. She handed it to me. I pressed the abort command. The device disintegrated. "Die!!" Jared screamed as he lunged for Corey's sister. "Watch out!" I said. She started glowing. "Loyalty." she said. Jared was blown back as a crest emerged from the ground. "What the…" I said. FLASSHHH!!  
I disappeared. So did everyone else.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……  
  
Where are the new DigiDestined? What has happened? Find out in part 6! 


	13. Chapter 6

The DigiDestiny  
Part 6  
'The Originals in the Past'  
"Will Dreams And Temptation be Too Much for the DigiDestined??"  
  
  
Chapter 1 Sora  
  
"Back to when we finished our last battle." I said, "We are the ones to fight some certain evil. Corey, Jared, they're the future's problem." "Hahahahahaha!" Piedmon laughed, "I'm the one who brought you back here! If I destroy you, you won't have kids, and Corey and Jared shall not try to overthrow me!" "Oh…" I said, "I see, so you're a demented psychotic killer who wants to rule the world?" "Yes." he said. He lunged at me. "Cards Of Terror!" he screamed. He threw them. Tai wasn't going to dodge, he thought it was just a normal card. SLIT! One of the cards cut down a tree and was still going. That's when he ducked. "Magician's Magic!" Piedmon cried. A wand appeared in his hand. He tapped a tree and it turned into a Velociraptor. "Parlor Tricks!" Wizardmon said, "You wanna see a real magician's magic? Wand Of Light!" "AAAHHHH!" Piedmon cried, "You fool!" He gathered up Agumon and all our Digimon.   
"Get them Nightmaremon."  
  
I woke up in a strange place. A lab! The others were next to me. Tai was the only other one awake. "Wake up!" I said to Mimi. "It's useless, they're dreaming, trapped in their worst nightmares, anything that happens in their dreams, will affect them here, they die in their dreams, they die here." Tai said, "Andromon told me about all this. He taught me how to read what's happening in their dreams by entering the computer system they're hooked up to." I looked at them. In the back of their head, a needle was stuck into their brain. "Augghhh!" Matt screamed. He spit up blood. "Crap, he's being attacked in his dream, his worst nightmare was…psychotic killers with bad hair cuts…" Tai said, "What the…Mimi's vital stats are off the wall, she's in a radiation chamber, her genetic structure, the radiation is mutating it. She can't stay normal much longer." He ran over to another control panel. After typing a few buttons her laid down on a bed.  
"Sora, once the needle is inserted, press the large button, I'm going in to see if I can save them, if I don't make it Sora, pull the plug, either that or she'll die slow."  
"Tai, wait!" I said. The needle inserted into his brain. I punched the button in anger, not thinking that was the button. Tai shook and he entered the dream world. I studied the computer code flying by in the dream world. "No…" I said. Tai's adrenaline was too high! Something was wrong! Mimi awakened. "Whoa." she said, "I was dreaming that I was being chased by ugly deformed people, and then Tai appeared. He killed the people and I was here." 'So that was why his adrenaline was so high…' I thought to myself, 'He was fighting.' My fingers flew over the control panel. "Lets see if I can get a picture of Tai." I said. After typing and searching, a picture of Tai fighting off the psychotic killers with bad hair cuts popped up. Matt woke up. He wiped the blood off of his mouth. "Tai, he needs help, he is badly hurt, but, he won't quit fighting…" Matt said as he blacked out upon the floor. FLASSHH!! A new picture appeared. Tai fighting off killer 1s, 2s, 3s, 4s, 5s, 6s, 7s, 8s, 9s, and 0s. "Has to be Izzy's dream." I said. I zoomed in the picture. Tai's shirt was soaked with blood. A scissors from the guys with bad hairs cuts was stuck in his side. He fell to the ground from lack of blood.  
"TAI!"  
"TAI!" Izzy screamed waking up. "Izzy, you watch the computers, I'm going in." I said. I laid down on the bed and the needle went into my cerebrum. I could see Matt hit the button. FLASSHHH!!  
  
"Tai, you hear?" I asked. Just then a 0 jumped at me. I karate chopped it and it fell to the ground. I could see Tai's limp body lying on the ground surrounded by numbers. FLASSHHH!! "Will you leave me alone?" Joe screamed. He was surrounded by things. The most evil things in the world… "MIMES!" I screamed. I knocked them down and there make-up smeared. Joe disappeared and woke up. "Ok, so now we only have Kari and T.K." I said. FLASH!! "So you like our sweetness…" a giant marshmallow said, "Well, how would you like it if we tested how sweet you were!" "Has to be T.K.'s dream." I said. I kicked the giant marshmallow. SPLAT! It squished against a wall and oozed all over. I knocked two marshmallows into a troop of them and they all went SPLAT! "That was easy enough." I said. I turned around. A 500 foot marshmallow stood before me. "I know what would scare it…" I said with an evil grin. I ran to a novelty shop and came back with a giant box, opened it and… out popped millions of bouncing teeth. "AAAHHHH!" the marshmallow screamed he turned and ran into a giant building. SPLAT!! FLASH!! Little guys with hooves, wings, horns, and pitchforks surround Kari. "Imps." I said unhappily, "I always hated imps because…AAAHHHH!" I jumped up like 50 feet. That's why I hated them, they snuck up behind you and stuck the pitchfork under your butt. IT HURT! "WHY YOU LITTLE!" I yelled. I grabbed him by the wing, spun him around, and flung him into the crowd of imps. FLASH!! I woke up inside the lab. Tai was still unconscious and not breathing. I grabbed him, pulled him onto the floor and gave him CPR. "T.K. hand me my sweatshirt!" I said. I ripped it into strips and after pulling the scissors out, tied them on Tai's wound.  
  
Chapter 2 Tai  
  
I woke up by the fire. "Sora?" I asked. "Over here." she said handing me my shirt, "Just finished washing the blood out of it." The moon was out and the stars sparkled.  
"The others?"  
"They're fine, I got them out safely."  
"You?"  
"I'm just fine, but you gave me quite a scare."  
Sora grabbed something from over the fire. "Hungry?" she asked, "Pork Chops." "Please tell me that's not Patamon." I said trying to lighten the mood. She giggled softly. "It's not Patamon." Sora said with a smirk. After eating, I decided to catch up on things. "How long have I been in a coma?" I asked. "About a month." she said, "We rescued the Digimon back from Piedmon."  
"How's my wound?"  
"Well, it broke a few ribs, it also punctured one of your lungs, but you should be fine in about 2-3 months."  
"How's the gang doing?"  
"Mimi is complaining that we should move to another spot but we can't because of you. Matt grabbed the scissors, washed them, and gave her a new haircut to shut her up. T.K. vowed to never eat another marshmallow ever again. Izzy has been at Gennai's house for 2 weeks talking with him about all of Piedmon's stories from centuries ago. Joe is still shaking after his Mime encounter, I mean, who wouldn't be. Kari and I have been taking care of you basically, she's been pretty upset. Everything's been just fine."  
I sat up. "Where's Kari?" I asked. "She's over on the other side of the fire asleep along with T.K." Sora said, "The others are all at the large bonfire over there. They've been telling ghost stories so Kari and T.K. decided to go to bed." "Can you help me up?" I said. She grabbed my hand and helped me off the ground. "God, this side hurts…" I said. We walked over to the bonfire. "Tai, you're awake!" Matt said, "How do you feel?" "Like someone stuck some hot coals in my stomach, next time Sora, you have to warn me that Matt put his deluxe extra, extra hot spices on the pork chops." I said. Matt laughed along with the others. "Ha…Ha…Ha…" Piedmon said, "Did you hear the one about the guys who's car stalled at the farmers??" He was telling a joke, a very, very, very, stupid joke. "I'm sorry to say but your comedy act is really leaving me cold…" I said as Frigimon from behind a corner blew snow around me. "Will you please stop tormenting the deranged and maniacal clown?" Joe asked, "I mean, Gennai did say he was put in a mental ward for Digimon." "Do you think this is funny then?" Piedmon asked as he grabbed Mimi and bared his fangs. I stood in a fighting pose.  
"Agumon warp digivolved to WarGreymon!"  
"Terra Force!!" WarGreymon yelled. Piedmon ran away. Suddenly Puppetmon appeared. He moped straight past us. "What the…" Sora said, "Is he, crying??" "I have no friends." Puppetmon said, "No friends at all, Piedmon is going to delete me because I couldn't stop you, and I'll be deleted without any friends." "If Piedmon is after you, that means you're like us, so I'll be your friend!" T.K. said running to Puppetmon. "T.K. wait!" Matt said as his crest of friendship started glowing, "Puppetmon really does want to be friends."  
  
1 month later  
  
"Gosh…" Piedmon said, "Tai, let me help you with your wound!" He fried a knife at me. I dodged it and my hurt side was rammed into a tree. He fired another knife. Aimed at…Matt!! Then the most un-expected thing happened. Mimi jumped in front of the knife thrown at Matt. She looked up and behind her to see her hat stuck to a tree. "Well, that was close." I said.  
"Palmon warp digivolved to Rosemon!!"  
"Gabumon warp digivolved to MetalGarurumon!!"  
They fired at Piedmon. "Wargghh!!" Piedmon cried as he fired two more knives at Matt and Mimi. It grazed Mimi's forehead. "I don't think so!" I yelled throwing my body in the way of the other knife. It missed me!! It missed Matt!! Then Piedmon angry of what I had done, fired something at me. I was blown back into a tree. The tree literally snapped in two and I kept on flying until I had knocked down about 5 adult oak trees. Dizziness. My head spinning. Blackness. A light, go towards the light…  
  
Chapter 3 Sora  
  
"TAI!!" I yelled. I ran over to him. He was unconscious. His pulse was faint…  
"Biyomon ultra digivolved to FireFalconPhoenixmon!!"  
"FIREBALL SHOWER!" FFP screeched. FFP looked basically like Phoenixmon, except she was engulfed in a hot flame. Piedmon dodged all but one of the attacks. He fell to the ground on fire. After that he just ran for it.  
  
1 week later  
  
I stroked Tai's cheek with my hand. "Wake up, please Tai, wake up." I said with tears running down my face. "His brain waves are quite unusual." Doctormon said, "He's in one heck of a weird coma. It seems Piedmon is in his mind. Searching all of his thoughts and memories, finding weakness. Joe, I need to talk with you outside." I heard their voices being carried in by the wind. "Not going to make it…Piedmon…Needs help…I'll give you the…He needs you…Don't tell Sora…" Doctormon said. I only caught a part of it, the wind had only carried in parts. "ARRRGGHHHH!!" Matt cried, "He's like this because he tried to protect me, why was he doing that?" "Because…" I said, "You're his friend no matter what you say or do." I walked past him and took a stroll on the beach. "RRAAARRRRGGGHH!" Shellmon roared. I kicked a rock which hit him between the eyes. He fell to the ground. Ogremon snuck up behind me. I brought my leg back to kick a rock, but hit him in the stomach.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way…  
  
What I would do what I would give if you  
  
Returned to me…  
  
Someday, somehow, somewhere…  
  
If my tears could bring you back…to me…  
  
"Piedmon is going to die for this, mark my words Piedmon, you will die!!" I said. My crest flashed and disappeared. I ran back to the others. "My crest is gone!" I yelled. "So are ours." Joe said. "Your crests are too weak." a voice boomed, "Set out on the journey, you will find new crests, stronger than the original crests." Well, we did set out on a journey. We made it to a forest. Each crest had a prophecy clue. "Atop the life a million miles high, many birds are waiting in the sky." I said, "What the heck does that mean??" "I think I know." Mimi said pointing to a tree 1000 x larger than a Redwood, "Life, the tree, I'll be right back." The tree was about a good 50 feet wide. She went behind the tree and came out in shorts and a T-shirt. "You ever tried climbing a tree in a dress?" Mimi asked. We all laughed. She grabbed a branch. She swung a few times, then flipped atop of it. "What the…" Matt said.  
"I'm in gymnastics, the top of my class."  
"Uh-huh…"  
"Seriously, how else do you think I keep my figure?!"  
"Okay…" I said baffled by the sight. We kept on climbing till we made it to the top. There laid a small baby bird. It was injured. "Ooh…" Mimi said, "You poor thing!" She picked up the bird and stroked it's crest gently. Suddenly the mother of the bird flew down. "Thank you!" the mother said, "Here you can have this." She laid the crest down on the leaf. Mimi grabbed it, then fainted falling off the 5,000 foot tree. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled grabbing Mimi. We climbed back down to find Tai missing from his stretcher. "Tai!" I screamed. "Um, I'm over here!" a voice yelled. We ran over through the bushes. A clearing!! "AAAHHHH!" I screamed falling into the water. "Sora!" Tai screamed. At first he was about to get me. Then he looked at something 50 feet away from me. The water churning. "GRAB HER, Piranhamon!" Tai yelled. They pulled me out of the water just as a million little teeth grabbed for me. "You're awake!" I yelled running to Tai and kissing him. "Awwww…" Mimi said, "A Kodak moment!" We all broke out laughing.  
  
The next day we kept on searching for crests. "In the blue light, beneath the former friend, the heat will crack the earth, and all the glass shall be shattered!" I said, "What the heck is this one??" "Tai, remember after finding Mojumon, well, I saw an Ice Cavern there! I formerly had the Crest Of Friendship, the blue light is the sun reflecting off the ice, and the glass will be clear ice!!" Matt said, "Lets go!"  
  
1 Week Later  
  
We made it to the cavern. Matt led the way in. We made it to the center of the cavern. "MATT!" I screamed, "UNDER YOU!" The earth started cracking underneath him. A frozen over lake that was in front of us shattered. Below it, was a crest. The crest floated into Matt's tag.  
  
2 Months Later  
  
"So, all we need to find is me and Tai's crests." I said, "Lets see, this is making sense, Matt was in an ice cavern, element of ice, Joe's was in the ocean, element of water, Mimi's was in the forest, element of earth, Izzy's was in a room made of only electrical patterns, element of electricity, T.K.'s was atop Infinity Mountain, element of air, Kari's was where we first met the 'beings' who chose us to be the DigiDestined, element of light. Light is actually the only form the 'beings' can take." "The volcano." Tai said, "The volcano is where your crest is, I know where mine is." He looked up to the stars. "In, space??" Matt asked. "Yes," Tai said, "It's kind of confusing, each of us control a different element, Sora will control fire, and my element is space, stars, the galaxy, black holes, whatever else in space, it's hard to explain."  
  
Chapter 4 Kari  
  
1 month later  
  
It was around 12 p.m. I couldn't get to sleep because the nightmare of when T.K. had almost been slaughtered by the Mosaicmon because of me had been keeping me awake. T.K. was next to me. I stared him and listened to his rhythmic breathing.  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night…  
  
I laid down next to him and gazed at the stars. I leaned next to him and whispered in his ear, "Forgive me…My love…"  
  
Beneath the stars…  
  
And the moon…  
  
We both know we've got something on our minds…  
  
We won't admit, but it's true….  
  
You look at me, I look away  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' but I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart…  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' and to say that I love you…  
  
I practice all the things that I could say,  
  
Line by line, every word…  
  
I tell myself, today could be the day,  
  
But everytime, I lose my nerve  
  
I look at you, you look away  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' but I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart,  
  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' and to say that, I love you…  
  
Why do you turn away  
  
It must be, you're afraid like me…  
  
I try, but I can't pretend that I,  
  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
  
Can't you see  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' but I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do…  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' and to say that, I love you…  
  
I loooooove yooooouuuu…  
  
I close my eyes and turn away from him, then fall asleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Did you say something last night?" T.K. asked me when he woke up. "Me, no, nothing!" I lied. "Hm…" he said, "Must've been a dream, a nice dream…" "What about?" I asked. "Oh…Someone singing to me about how they love me but can't show it…" T.K. said, "Kinda corny sounding, you must think I'm weird huh?" "No… I dream about love all the time." I said. "I think you guys are a bit little to be dreaming about love…" Matt said walking up. "Heh…For the first time I agree with you Matt…" Tai said walking up. I sighed. Tai looked at me, I guess I had sighed to loudly. As soon as Tai, Matt and T.K. had left, Sora walked over. "Kari…" Sora said, "I'm a girl too and I know the way you stare at T.K…I'll take care of the others while we're walking, I want you to pull him aside and tell him. You might not have a chance to because it's so dangerous, and love is something needed to be expressed."  
  
Chapter 5 Tai  
  
3 months later  
  
"Where could he be?" I yelled. Matt had disappeared 2 months ago. A little after we had an argument over leadership again. "I'm right here Tai." Matt said jumping down from a tree.  
"Gabumon ultra digivolved to…MetalWarlockGarurumon!!"  
"Fight me Tai!" Matt said, "Or…" MWG aimed at Sora.  
"Or she dies."  
"Agumon ultra digivolved to…VortexWarGreymon!!"  
"Fine with me Matt…" I said, "Leave the others out of this, I understand what you're doing lets fight but you must promise, you and me only…" "Sure…" Matt said with an evil smirk, "MWG, fire!" Sora fell to the ground frozen solid. "NO!" I screamed, "VWG, use your Mega Cannons!" MWG instantly de-digivolved. "Fine…" Matt said. He lunged at me and tackled me, then start punching me furiously. "I'll kill you!" I yelled, "YOU HURT SORA!" Her crest of love started glowing and melted the ice around her. Red sparkles came out of her crest and then white sparkles came out of mine, green out of Mimi's, yellow out of T.K. and Kari's, blue out of Joe's and maroon out of Izzy's. The all joined together and went into Matt's crest. "What…" Matt said as sweat ran down his face, "What's happening, Tai's what happened, where are we?" I looked at Joe and he nodded at me. Piedmon had caused this. 'Someday…Piedmon, your reign of terror shall end…' I thought to myself.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……………………………  
In 'The DigiDestiny: Part 7'!  



	14. Chapter 7

The DigiDestiny  
Part 7  
'The End Of The Battle'  
  
Chapter 1 Tai  
  
"This is getting weirder and weirder." Sora said, "We've destroyed Piedmon, yet the Digiverse hasn't been de-discombobulated." "I know…" I said, "Because Piedmon isn't the lead Digimon." "Kopitarimon…is the leader…" a voice said, "Behold, I Kopitarimon, shall destroy you!"  
"Agumon ultra digivolved to VortexWarGreymon!!" (VWG)  
"Biyomon ultra digivolved to FireFalconPhoenixmon!!" (FFP)  
"Gabumon ultra digivolved to MetalWarlockGarurumon!!" (MWG)  
"Gomamon ultra digivolved to ArticIceMarineAngemon!!" (AIMA)  
"Patamon ultra digivolved to LordlyLightAngemon!!" (LLA)  
"Salamon ultra digivolved to LordlyLightMagnaDramon!!" (LLMD)  
"Tentomon ultra digivolved to VoltorHerculesKabuterimon!!" (VHK)  
"Palamon ultra digivolved to NatureFlowerRosemon!!" (NFR)  
My crest covered me forming the Digital Armor Of Virtue. Sora's covered her, Digital Armor Of Passion. Mimi's Digital Armor Of Honest. Matt's, Digital Armor Of Loyalty. T.K.'s Digital Armor Of Faith. Kari's, Digital Armor Of Light. Joe's Digital Armor Of Trust. Izzy's, Digital Armor Of Curiosity. We fought, hand to hand with Kopitarimon unaware of his true power. "NOW!" I screamed. Lights came out of our chests and held Kopitarimon still. "LETS DO THIS!" We set it and…BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!  
  
Chapter 2 Narrative  
  
They exploded in a flash of light taking Kopitarimon, and setting the world free.  
  
Meanwhile in the real world…  
  
FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! 8 figures appeared in the street. "Let's go home…" Tai said. They turned, and walked home, for their battle, was over…For Now…  
  
In the Digiverse  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a voice cackled, "10 years, 10 years, YOU SHALL JUST WAIT!"  
  
  
Continued in…The DigiDestiny: Round 2!  



End file.
